I Never Knew
by Haruka Shinbashi
Summary: He's a hanyou, hunted by demons, shunned by humans, he can trust no one.  She's an orphan a human who heals demons, shunned and hunted by humans and some demons, but most demons seek out her care, her love... What happens when their paths cross? Inu/Kag
1. Healer

**I Never Knew**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag<em>

_Warnings: Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunaly I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers._

_Well enjoy! And please review! Constructive criticism and flames are welcome! But please do take it easy on me I haven't written in a while! Arigato!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Healer<strong>

He ran through the autumn ridden forest known as Shirakami Forest, his legs carrying him as fast as he could, currently battling a game of predator v.s. prey.

'_Not again…'_ he thought. _'Just leave me alone!' _He bent down and pushed himself up off the soft ground, disappearing into the trees above him. He gracefully and quietly landed on the large branch of a tree approximately thirty feet from the ground. There was much cover due to the falling leaves of the autumn season, but he was hoping the branches of the various trees would hide him securely.

"Where are you hanyou!" Came a loud, angry voice from below. The hanyou remained still as a statue on the branch leaning against the truck, trying to hide himself inside. A demon appeared below him on the ground, his piercing red eyes searching for any trace of his pray, his long pale blond hair pulled back into a high pony tail, his pointed ears perked up momentarily and a smirk appeared on his face, bearing a fang.

"I can sense your fear half-demon." He snarled. The moth demon then pounced into the trees appearing above the hanyou glaring at him, a wicked smile on his face; the demon had not yet shown his true form.

"Shit." The hanyou muttered under his breath. Not wasting another second to become this moth demons not so guilty pleasure, he took of through the forest again, once again pushing his body past it's limit in an attempt to get away.

'_And I can't use my sword against this demon either! His venom will drain my sword demonic aura…'_ thought the hanyou as he fingered his sword that was very dear to him.

"You won't get away half-breed!" The moth demon was catching up to him fast, soon he was right on the hanyou's tail, he then spewed his venomous web from his mouth; he struck the hanyou's right shoulder and cheek. The hanyou howled in pain, losing his concentration he fell head first to the ground. Snapping back to consciousness, he quickly noted the fast approaching hard ground and twisted himself at the last moment, and landed on his left side in what seemed to be a lush green meadow. The scents of herbs and lilies attacking his senses.

"Got ya." The moth demon growled as he now charged toward the fallen hanyou. The hanyou then braced himself for painful impact but none ever came. The hanyou opened his eyes and propped himself up on his left elbow. He saw the moth demon of who was pursuing him. He was standing not more than 300 feet from him. He was badly burned and shouting at the hanyou, but the hanyou could not hear what the moth demon was saying. Said hanyou cocked an eyebrow amusingly at the sight.

'_A barrier?'_ the hanyou thought. Ignoring the obviously frustrated moth demon, knowing he was no longer in danger of him he stood on his shaky legs and sniffed the air. It was so clean, so pure, and fresh with the scent of herbs, water and lilies. He instantly felt remarkably relaxed.

'_What is this place?'_ He wondered as he continued to eye the grounds.

'_Why would this barrier allow me inside and not that demon?'_ The brief scent of a human caught his senses and instantly he tensed.

'_A human…_' He thought and growled, without a second thought began to head toward the scent.

'_Feh, this place 'aint so pure after all, damned humans.' _This scent led him back into the forest on the other side of the lush meadow still surrounded in the barrier. As he entered the wooded area and soon he soon came across a small, run down hut, the hut's wall were weathered, the roof threatening to collapse, the windows had no glass in them, and a thin torn bamboo door hung in the doorway. There was a stump just outside the hut obviously used for chopping firewood and flowers were plant at either side of the entrance, orchids.

'_So this is where that stench is coming from. What a dump.'_ Walking up to the human's hut, he peered in the front window and saw a young woman cooking a pot of stew over her fire pit in the center of the hut. Her raven hair cascaded down her back, falling to her waist in gentle curls. She wore a brown torn skirt that stopped midway at her calves and a white yukata shirt; her back faced him so he could not see her face. He suddenly grunted in pain, the pain in his shoulder finally catching up to him, he could feel the venom from the demons web beginning to spread. He collapsed on the ground and leaned his back against the hut's wall.

"Is someone out there?" he heard the young women call from inside.

'_H-her voice sounds so angelic…'_ He thought, he blushed shaking his head.

'_Wh-what am I thinking! She's a damned human! The bitch will liking shoo you away the moment she sees you outside her home!'_ Just then said woman appeared outside her front door and her soft gray-blue orbs caught his amber ones, her skin was lightly tanned, but still considered a soft pale white, her face looked just as angelic as her voice had sounded.

"Oh my goodness! You're hurt!" The woman scrambled over to his feet, knelt down and held out a delicate hand.

"Here let me help you inside." She said. He looked at the soft delicate hand in front of him to her worried filled eyes.

'_Worry? No fear? What is with this woman?'_ he thought then with a slight blush still aparent on his face, turned his head to look away from her.

"No thanks." He mumbled. Hearing this she retreated her hand and he heard her stand. He glanced back at her and she was smiling at him a disappointed, yet genuine smile. He felt his blush deepen slightly.

'_A beautiful smile as well…'_ He thought aimlessly.

'_God damn it stop thinking in such ways over a human! Remember what happened the last time you let your guard down around a human female half-breed!'_

"Well alright then, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need." He heard her say. He was shocked; he sensed no lies coming from her. He turned back to face her, giving her a questioning look. She was at the entrance of her hut, about to walk back inside.

"You look like you've received some venom from that moth demon hanging around here lately. I'm going to prepare you an antidote and some food." She mentioned. She then gave him one last jaw dropping smile and walked inside. He stared at the entrance to the hut where he last saw her, once again in a state of shock.

'_Sh-she's trying to help me?'_ He slumped down a bit and cringed in pain.

'_She'd better hurry.'_ He sighed.

* * *

><p>Not more than fifteen minutes later the young woman came outside again with a tray in her hands. She held the tray out for him, and it smelled delicious. She had made him beef and vegetable soup in a cracked porcalin bowl, with come warm bread, one glass contained his antidote she prepared him, and the other held a clean, cool glass of water.<p>

"I'm sorry that it is not much, I need to go hunting, let alone stock up on my supplies." She mentioned. He remained still, not looking at her or giving her any type of response, he refused to take the tray she was handing him, the untrustworthy years of his life holding him back. She then frowned a bit, knelt down and set the tray down to his left side, right near the entrance to her hut.

"I understand if you don't want to eat, but please do take your antidote." She said softly, barely above a whisper, any normal human would never have picked up what she said. She stood back up and walked back inside. The hanyou looked at the tray she provided him and once he thought he knew she was busy inside, he grabbed the tray. Little did he know that a certain young woman saw him grab her tray she had provided him from underneath the doorway, this young woman wore a warm smile upon her features as she witnessed this.

The first thing he did was chug his antidote, he knew he needed it soon, the venom was spreading fast. It tasted bitter, but that didn't bother him. He grabbed the soup and poured it down his throat.

'_I didn't realize how hungry I was.'_ He thought as he savored the delicious taste.

'_And damn this human is a good cook; does she hunt this meat on her own?'_ He wondered as he swallowed the last drop. He ate the warm bread and swallowed it down with his water.

'_Maybe this human isn't all that bad.' _He thought and for the first time he allowed her scent flow through his senses.

'_Vanilla and lilies._' He thought as he embedded her scent in his mind. It completely relaxed him, more so than he had ever been probably in his whole life.

'_I still haven't gotten her name.'_ Was his last thought before her scent lulled him to sleep.

* * *

><p>The young woman noticed the hanyou outside her home had finally fallen asleep and she smiled.<p>

'_Now I can wrap those wounds of his and wash his hayori and yukata shirt.'_ She thought. She gathered her supplies in her arms and quietly walked outside to where her hanyou guest was staying. She knelt down beside him and set her things beside her. She carefully began removing his hayori, once removed she set is aside doing the same with his yukata, not once disturbing him from his sleep. She then gasped at the sight of his bare tanned skin and toned arms and chest, blushing she rapidly shook her head.

'_What are you thinking! You've seen hundreds of demons bare chests before!'_ She inwardly shouted to herself. She glanced back at him again, her blush deepening.

'_Yet none of them have ever affected me quiet like this…'_ Sighing she took a deep breath and slowed her rapidly beating heart. Once she had calmed herself, determined she began to study his wound.

'_Looks like the antidote did the trick.'_ She smiled to herself sensing the venom had now almost completely left his body.

'_But because he was poisoned, even being part demon this wound will take a while to completely close and heal._' She dipped her rag into the warm water and began cleaning his wounds.

'_He sure is sound asleep, like he hasn't had a good night's rest in years.'_ She thought to herself.

She finished cleaning his wounds successfully without waking him, she then applied some herbal medicine to the wounds; she placed a medical bandage on his cheek and began to wrap his shoulder. He stirred a bit when she moved closer to him, but he only seemed to relax into her touch. Smiling softly she cut and tied off his shoulder bandage.

"All set." She whispered as she picked up her supplies and put them away inside. She came back out and grabbed his soiled clothing. She then headed to the creek behind her hut to begin cleaning them.

* * *

><p>The hanyou awoke to the warm autumn sun hitting his face, the smells, the area, it was unfamiliar to him, it took a moment for the the hanyou to registar where he was.<p>

'_Oh yeah, I stumbled into that humans barrier. I'm outside her hut.'_ He sat up and stretched, wincing as pain shot through his right shoulder. He hissed and grabbed his right shoulder and noticed that something didn't feel quite right.

'_A bandage? Where is my…'_ looking around his hayori and yukata were nowhere to be found. Then it clicked.

'_Sh-she bandaged me up while I was asleep?'_ He blushed then growled.

'_How DARE she touch me while I am asleep! Damn why did I leave myself in such a vulnerable state?'_ He stood and stormed into the entrance of her hut, all but tearing down the bamboo that hung in the doorway.

"WHERE…!" He began to shout when he saw his clothing hanging on a rack near the slow burning fire.

"Oh…" He mumbled and spotted the woman who took him into her care. She was sleeping on the bare ground, using her arms as a pillow, she had a very light sheet she was using for a blanket.

'_It is almost winter, how in the world is she living like this? How __**long**__ has she been living like this?' _He wondered. He looked around the small hut, there was no floor. She slept on the dirt, there was a fire pit and to his right it seemed to be a make shift kitchen with one table for her to work off of, no other shelves or counters. He looked to the back of the hut and saw an open doorway, a sheer blanket hung in that doorway. Walking over silently to the back of the hut, he pushed the blanket aside and looked to see what was behind it. This small back room had a large hole in the roof, there also was no floor and the furniture was destroyed.

'_What in the hell happened in here?'_ he asked himself and looked back to the sleeping woman by the fire, his stern expression softened. He sighed and walked over to where his clothes were hanging by the fire.

"Washed and dried…" He mumbled to himself pulling his hayori from the drying rack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is love =)<br>And highly appreciated!**_


	2. Stories

**I Never Knew**

_Summary: He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_Warnings: Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunaly I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers._

_Thank you for the reviews everyone! And don't worry there are many more chapters to come! =D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<br>_**Inuyasha Takahashi: 25  
>Kagome Higurashi: 22<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Stories<strong>__

* * *

><p>The young woman awoke the next morning later than she usually would. She rubbed her face in her arms to rub the sleep from her eyes when she smelled something wonderful cooking. The hut smelled like… pork?<p>

'_But I haven't gone hunting yet…'_ She wondered as she pushed herself up off the ground. As she propped herself on her elbows she noticed something heavy draped over her like a blanket. Looking at it, she saw red, a red hayori.

"This is…"

"Ohayou." Came a voice from inside the hut. Pushing herself up on her knees, she looked across the fire and sat in shock, there on the other side of the fire pit was the hanyou she treated the night prior, now adorned in his white yukata and red pants.

"O-Ohayou…" She responded, moving to slip out from under the hayori he had obviously drapped over her somtime during the night.

"Don't take that off, it is a cool day today." He stated.

"But what about you?" She questioned.

"I'll be fine I'm part demon ya know." He responded coyly giving her a toothy grin. She didn't argue with him. His sudden smile surprised her and prevented that. She suddenly felt a cool breeze blow through the drafty hut. She shivered and scooted herself closer to the fire, noticing how he eyed he carefully.

'_Is it really almost winter already? Seems it is coming early this year.'_ She thought.

"I should really pick up supplies for winter today." She thought out loud and continued to watch her new hanyou companion and he cooked their first meal of the day.

"You went hunting?" she asked quietly. He glanced at her and smirked.

"Well yeah, you had nothing to eat in here." He retorted. She was about to retort as well when she realized he was completely right... Damn him... She settled for glaring at him instead, earning a chuckle from the hanyou that made her heart skip a beat. She signed shakily and rested her chin on her arms and knees.

'_What is going on with me? I don't even know his name and I'm already getting flustered.'_ She questioned herself as a slight blush crept up on her cheeks. The hanyou in question noticed this and smiled.

'_She looks cute.'_ He thought, then as quickly as the thought came he shook it out of his mind.

'_Wh-what am I thinking? She's a human! She will turn on you soon enough, just like the ones before… don't lose yourself too much in her kindness hanyou.'_ He growled at his thoughts and finished preparing their breakfast. Walking to where she was sitting, he dropped her plate down in front of her harshly, spooking her and jogging her from her current thoughts. He then stomped back over to the other side of the fire pit, plopped down and dug into his meal. She watched him and gave him an angry questioning look.

'_Moody much?'_ She thought angrily, sighing knowing starting an arguement over something as trivial as this would get them nowhere, she calmed herself and said.

"Arigato." With that he looked at her with a questioning look, mouth full of food and all over his face.

"What for?" Asking with his mouth full of food, smirking she shook her head and held back a laugh from the sight of him.

"For hunting, and cooking breakfast." She replied as she began eating her breakfast as well, with more table manners then the hanyou. That statement made said hanyou blush lightly. He grumbled a bit and averted his eyes away from the woman sitting across from him. Silence fell over the hut for a while as they finished their meals.

"You're a hanyou right?" The young woman asked breaking the comfortable silence. Hearing the question the hanyou chocked on his last bite. He coughed and cleared his throat glaring at her.

"Why do you need to know?" He growled.

'_I see he's not too comfortable talking about who he is… understandable.'_ She thought as she gave him a nervous smile and a sweat dropped down her temple. She then became serious and looked at him directly in his amber eyes.

"I just want to let you know that you can lower your guard here. I won't betray you, I actually cure and treat all injured demons and hanyou's alike. Plus my barrier let you in, you're safe from all malicious demons that only pursue power and wish harm upon others." The woman explained. She set her plate down beside her and stood, the hanyou's hayori draped over her shoulders, she walked closer to the fire and picked up a stick to stoke the dying fire.

"Only demons and hanyou's? Why not humans?" The hanyou suspiciously questioned. The woman stopped stoking the fire and her expression saddened.

"Well I do care for those humans who live in the village at the bottom of this hill I live on, and any other human who wishes care from someone like me when offered… but most humans refuse my care, and many would rather die, and do die, rather than seek help from a maiden who heals demons…" She explained softly. Hearing this, his ears perked up and he eyed her.

"So why even help demons then? What is your story?" He questioned her suspiciously again. She sighed again and smiled sadly at him. Pulling the stick from the fire and setting it down, she walked over and took a seat next to him, he tensed a bit.

"You know… I usually don't just tell my story to a complete stranger…" She stated, he glared at her a bit, offended that she still considered them strangers.

'_We are more then that I am sure of it!'_ He cold attitude from earlier completely vanished as his mind screamed at him.

_'…although…. I still don't even know her name…'_

"But… you did make me breakfast!" he heard her say and it made him blush madly.

"Th-That was…"

"Shhh…" She interrupted, her finger pressed to her lips as she looked at him.

"You want to know my story don't you?" She questioned and he silenced himself, waiting for her to begin. She sat back at looked toward the ceiling as she began.

"Well… first off, I'm an orphan, my mother died giving birth to me, and I lost my father in the war. But during the time while my father was alive, he always taught me to not discriminate against the demons, he always told me that most demons don't wish to harm anyone, many are simply trying to protect the ones they love, and they only attack when they feel threatened. When I was twelve my father, being the head lieutenant in his brigade, left for the war overseas. He never came home, and a year later I received word that he had been killed. During his period of absence I discovered I was a miko, as my mother was, and growing up as my father's child, I began to test my abilities, healing demons, hanyou's and some humans."

"But… you begin a miko, an icon of all that is pure; wouldn't that purify hanyou's and demons?" She immediately shook her head at his question.

"While I don't use my healing abilities as a first-hand aide, my healing powers don't purify any demon or hanyou. The only time I purify any of them is if I desire to while I am fighting an enemy." This response made the hanyou's eyes widen, he stared at her in amazement as she continued.

"As soon as the word got around that my father had died the villagers began to pursue me… at first I thought they sought out my abilities to help the injured and sick villagers… but… I quickly found out that they only pursued me so they could catch me in the act of healing demons so they could use it as an excuse to kill me or banish me from the village." This revelation made the hanyou growl. She glanced at him as she continued.

"As I caught on, I made it difficult for them to catch me. I wasn't about to let them get what they wanted, as they never really respected me or my father after my mother died, but my father's rank kept them at bay. It went on like this for a year, ducking and hiding as I continued to heal demons and hanyou's who needed help, and I continued to live in the village as an orphan."

"One day a young demon named Kenji decided he would like to aid me in healing the demons and hanyou's. Although he didn't have a healing ability, he protected me from the difficult patients and evildoers. He was a dragon demon I had nursed back to health after I had found him injured from losing his whole family in a territorial battle. I allowed him to… but I later realized I had made a terrible decision." Her eyes began to glaze over with tears.

"One night… one stormy, dark night the villagers caught us… we had taken shelter in a nearby cave… we shouldn't have stayed so close to the village… but we were tending to a young fox demon who was injured trying to save his parents… They cornered us in that cave… I…. I protected the small fox demon as they whipped me… Th-Then Kenji… he… he jumped in to save me… 'Ah you wish to take her place demon?' They said to him… he didn't reply… he didn't attack them… he just stood there in front of us… protecting us… shielding us from the harmful… hateful blows from the villagers…"

_-Flashback- The Woman's POV-_

"_Kenji get out of here! Take Shippou and leave this place! They want me you can make it out of here!" I yelled, but Kenji acted as if he didn't hear me, he simply stood there, his arms spread wide blocking us from the blows they inflicted. And they just continued… they wouldn't stop… the whips kept hitting him and he didn't budge… he didn't flinch!_

"_KENJI!" I shouted, still cradling the fox kit in my arms, tears pouring from my eyes._

"_I WILL NOT let them harm you! You have done nothing wrong! I WILL PROTECT YOU!" Kenji shouted, and I could do nothing but sit back in shock. Suddenly it became eerily quiet… moments later four shots rang thought the cave on that dark, rainy night._

_-End-_

"They… killed him… two shots to the head… and two to the heart… there was no healing him… not even a demon could survive those injuries with no armor… he died instantly… those words he spoke to me… were… his last words… I could do nothing to help him… to save him…"

"Did they continue to harm you?" The hanyou asked the broken woman who seemed to be on the verge of hysteria.

"No…" She responded softly, taking a shaky breath she calmed herself down again and continued.

"Th-They… I remember screaming at them calling the murders… they stood still and did not approach me… they seemed shocked, in fact it almost seemed as if… as if they were afraid of me… the elder retreated the group, but he did not leave without saying one last thing that was on his mind… _'You… demon whore, we have caught you helping these vulgar creatures, and your…** friend**… paid the ultimate price. You are no longer welcome in our village **orphan**, now leave us be and we will let you continue on being these demons whore._' And with those last words they left that cave… That same night I burried Kenji… gave him an honorable burial, the following day I took Shippou with me and I left continuing his care. And here… this… this is where we ended up." The woman finished, wiping her eyes of the tears that did not fall.

"I visit Kenji's grave often to offer my regards, he's in a place the villagers will never find him, so I am safe to visit as I please, but this is where I reside."

"In this run down hut?" Inuyasha questions motioning to her living arrangements.

"I cannot afford the repairs, I offer my help for free, I do not charge, but on occasion some demons offer me money and refuse anything less, so it is then that I am able to stock up on supplies." The woman stood again and continued to stoke the fire as she was before.

"Where's Shippou?" The hanyou questioned.

"He lives in the demon village at the bottom of this hill, the one I mentioned before. He lives as an orphan, and they welcomed him warmly, that is also where I go to stock up on my supplies."

"A demon village! Y-you didn't mention that before!" The hanyou was now on edge upon hearing this news.

'_Her barrier most likely allows those demons of that village through right? Demons desire my death!'_

"Don't worry…" She started sensing his uneasiness.

"Hanyou's live in the village as well, it's one of the few villages where they allow humans and demons to live together and love in peace. Everyone accepts each others lifestyle whether they are mated to a human or a demon, there is nothing wrong with it in their minds." Hearing this he calmed down. He had never come across such a village in his lifetime.

"If that really is the case, why not live in the village?"

"They have offered… but money comes into play, and it is safer for me to stay up here away from the sights of the travelers that pass through the village. It is better that those who pass through, and the neighboring villages, not know I reside here."

"Why?"

"Most of the neighboring villages are human villages. Many of those humans know that there is something keeping this forbidden village thriving and alive, and they wish that source dead as they cannot accept how the people of this village live. As for the travelers, I cannot simply put my type of barrier around the village as it is a large trading village, and we simply cannot trust all the travelers who pass through to know that I am here." She explained.

"Ah I see." The hanyou understood, while this was the safest place for her to reside, as they all accept her here, it is also dangerous, while the villagers aren't out to kill her, there are still many others who are.

'_She has had to hide who she is her whole life, just as I have had to do, always running from those who despise us… never quiet finding a place to live peacefully. In fact… it seems… it's been more difficult in that matter than it has for me… at least as a hanyou… I could reside in this village…she is forced to live up here alone...'_ Inuyasha thought. Silence feel over the hut for a short while again, and once again the young woman broke the silence.

"Would you like to accompany me to the village? I wish to see Shippou as winter draws near and we also need to gather some firewood." Once again the hanyou seemed uneasy.

"Don't worry, they'll will accept you when they see you with me as I have accepted you." She placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him again. Her simple statements were beginning to melt the ice around his heart.

"H-How… How do you know I'm not a demon… er… hanyou who will kill you the moment he gets the chance?" She smiled at him warmly and began to remove the hayori that was draped around her shoulders, returning it to him. She walked to the front entrance of the hut and grabbed the light shawl that hung on the wall there, draping it around her shoulders.

"Well besides my barrier that let you in and not the moth demon?"

"Oh you know that thing has let in the occasional bad demon." He retorted and she laughed at his response.

'_Gods… her laugh is delightful.'_ He then blushed and shook the thought from his mind again.

"Well… you have had many opportunities to kill me and you haven't. Also…" She walked back over to him as he stood. She stopped in front of him and raised herself up onto her tip toes placing their faces just inches from each other, looking into his amber eyes. This action stunned the hanyou, he didn't move and his blushed deepened as he gazed back into her warm blue eyes. He watched her pull away and heard her giggle as she turned away from him, her own blush warming her features.

"You blush, bad demons don't blush." She stated, shocked at her own actions. He grumbled and was about to retort when he couldn't think of anything to say. He sighed, calming himself, and decided, for the first time in his life, to say what he was feeling and what was on his mind. He looked away from her figure, even though she wasn't facing him.

"Gomen… b-but that happens to me because… y-you're very beautiful… and much to kind to someone like me." His face was as red as the hayori he clutched in his clawed hands and he heard her gasp.

'_D-did I just hear him right?'_ The woman spun around to look at the hanyou, she saw how red he was and how he averted his eyes from her gaze, causing her blush to deepen.

'_I defiantly heard him right.'_ She smiled at him and took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She said, and it seemed to relax him, the color in his face beginning to return to normal. He then stood and finally looked at her, walking to her with the hayori in his hands, he took it and placed in on her shoulders where it had previously been, over her shawl.

"That thing you put on is much too light. It may snow soon, so as I said keep this on." This time she didn't respond, she just simply nodded and looked at him, a gentle smile playing on her features. And he was smiling at her.

"I'm Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi."

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Feedback is love =)<br>And highly appreciated!**_  
><strong>_


	3. Protect

**I Never Knew**

_Summary: He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_Warnings: Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunaly I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Apologetic Note: <strong>__Gomen! Gomen-na for the long update! I sincerely apologize! I was so caught with school and work the past couple weeks I simply could not find the time to type this! But finally here it is! I hope you all enjoy!_

_**Responses to my Loyal Reviewers:**_

_**UltravioletLove:**__ Arigato! I hope you continue to enjoy!  
><em>_**HalfDogDemonGirl7: **__Arigato-na! I hope you enjoy fluff as there will be much more blushing and fluff in future chapters!  
><em>_**inuyasha rawr 17:**__ Thank you! Very inspiring! And I am happy you are loving my story thus far! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I promise to try and not keep everyone in too much suspense!  
><em>_**ArchAngel-Kagome:**__ Arigato =) there will be many more characters to learn about later on. Keep reading!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<br>Inuyasha Takahashi: 25  
>Kagome Higurashi: 22<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Protect<strong>_**  
><strong>_

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the forest that surrounded the small, homely hut, down the dirt path to the small village at the bottom of the hill. The colored leaves in the trees, colors of red, yellow and orange were still falling from the almost bare trees, blowing through the wind and covering the ground, the hint of winter lingering in the air. Inuyasha and his keen senses could practically smell the snow threatening to fall and cover the world in a white blanket.

"Ah! I love the fall!" Exclaimed the priestess, she walked ahead of the hanyou, her arms outstretched above her head, the hanyou's bright red hayori still draped over her small framed shoulders.

"I love the colors and the beautiful scenery it provides, the perfectly cool weather…"

"The threat of winter…" Inuyasha interrupted. Clearly his least favorite season being winter. Hearing his sarcastic comment, Kagome whirled around to glare at him but he continued, something else lingering on his mind.

"Hey, is it alright for you to be going to the village without notice? What if those humans hunting you are there?" he questioned. He watched as the women's face became thoughtful, she was still walking backwards down the path.

'_Damn women, she's going to trip if she doesn't watch where she is going.'_ Inuyasha whined in his mind, secretly watching beyond her for any possible falls that may threaten her.

"I've never had any way to give them notice beforehand; they know approximately when I usually come to visit. And if there ever is any threat, they usually send the children I take care of over the winter to warn me." Kagome explained. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at this new information.

"The children you watch over the winter?" Inuyasha questioned. Suddenly she ceased her backward walking act, closed her eyes tight and smacked her right palm to her forehead.

"Hey don't go hitting yourself now." Inuyasha chirped sarcastically, slightly amused by the women's sudden actions.

"I can't believe I didn't tell you!" she shouted making Inuyasha jump for it being so sudden and unexpected, she looked into his eyes.

"Gomen-nasai!" She clasped her hands together, bent forward slightly and looked at him with pleading apologetic eyes.

"I wish for you to stay with me as long as you wish but I will understand if you don't want to as my home will already be pretty full." She fretted; the way she looked at him was beginning to make him blush, she looked much too cute as she pleaded him with those gorgeous gray-blue eyes, how could he say no to a face like that?

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" He stammered, quickly averting her gaze.

'_What in the hell is going on with me! No one has ever affected me like this!_' Inuyasha's mind screamed. He then heard her sigh; he glanced at here to see her dropping her hands to her sides and straightening herself to stand back up, she was no longer looking at him and was nervously shuffling her feet amongst the ground.

"I take in the orphan demon, hanyou and sometimes human children of the village at the first snow fall of every year. That way they have a warm home to come to." She explained, he stared at her shocked, his heart had quite literally stopped…

"Y-you take in the orphan children? Demons… Humans… AND hanyou's?" he questions, surprise evident in his voice, her warm gray-blue orbs glanced back into his amber orbs, she gave him a bright smile.

"Hai!" She replied cheerfully spinning back around to head back down the path. He then hung his hand, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I wish I had someone like you around when I was a pup." He mumbled quietly making her turn back to him.

"Nani?" She questioned unsure if she heard him correctly or if at all.

"Nothing..." He replied, he brought his head back up and walked swiftly to catch up to her, walking to her left side, acting as if he had said nothing at all earning a suspicious look from the young miko. Eventually she shrugged it off and silence momentarily fell over the pair as they walked down the autumn ridden dirt path.

"Ne, why don't you take the children year round?" He asked breaking the short silence and her face saddened.

"That's another matter where money comes into play. I'm unable to afford to take them in year round, although I would love to. So I take them during the most dangerous months, when living as an orphan, winter can mean certain death even with kind villagers such as in this village. Unfortunately villagers only have room for them for temporary periods of time, as they have travelers come through often, so even during the warm seasons; they jump from home to home for food and a roof to take cover from the rain. When the weather is good, they camp together in a wooded area of the village, not wanting to constantly burden the villagers." She closed her eyes and sighed recalling her own memories of living as an orphan, although hers were much more lonely then the orphans of this village, Kagome didn't have a roof to take cover under when the weather took a turn for the worse, nor was she offered any meals, she had to fend for herself. She then looked up to the blue sky peaking through the trees. She only wished to provide a better more stable life for these orphans, each one coming from a harsh past.

"Oh how I do wish I could provide them a permanent home." She wished toward the skies out loud.

"It seems right now, given the circumstances, you are the most permanent home they have throughout the year." A genuine smile grazed her features at his comment and she nodded.

"It's the best I can do… but I still want to do more…" Inuyasha looked at her thoughtfully.

'_She wants to do more for them…'_ His heart grew for her; he had never known someone so giving and so kind, so self-sacrificing especially for these orphan children.

* * *

><p>The pair was close to the village now; Inuyasha stopped suddenly hearing shouting nearby, they weren't out of the clearing of the forest yet. Sniffing the air suspiciously he growled, unsuspectingly he picked Kagome up in his arms completely catching the priestess off guard.<p>

"I-Inuyasha?" she squeaked as he launched the two of them into the colored trees above them. He landed on a strong, high branch that overlooked the entrance to the village but kept the pair hidden from untrustworthy eyes well, he still did not let Kagome out of his arms, he held her tightly to his chest and she clung to the front of his hayori being that this was the first time she has quite literally _flown._

"I-Inuyasha what are you doing?" She protested in a shaky voice, she particularly wasn't afraid of heights, nothing really scared the priestess, but the hold he had on her, and the grip she had on him embarrassed her slightly, she had never let no man or demon this close to her since... she shook that thought away.

'_How is it that this feels to comfortable to me? So… right? I usually protest to men holding me this way…'_ She blushed, her face a light shade of pink.

"We need to…"

"Would you shut up and look at the village entrance!" Inuyasha interjected in a hushed angry voice. She stilled at his words, feeling slightly stupid for letting her feelings overwhelm her, of course there was a reason behind his actions… was she that blind not to notice? She followed his orders and looked to the entrance of her village and immediately gasped.

"Th-That's the village elder, Totosai… he seems… he seems angry with that human who looks like he wants access to the village." She stated, she looked at this man that she had never seen before, his back was to her, but he was clad in armor obviously forged from a demons skin. His hair a dark brown, and unruly, he had a small frame for a man, one who probably had not seen much battle.

"That _human_ is a village headman's son. Just look at the guards with him and the attire he wears. He lives in a village about eighty miles from here." Inuyasha mentioned, obviously irritated with the sighting of this particular human.

"How do you know that?" Kagome wondered as she watched the exchange between this human and the village elder closely.

"I have run into him before." Inuyasha growled. Kagome wanted to question him more about it but decided to drop it, it was obvious the sighting and speaking of this man made him uneasy.

"W-Well can you hear them? What do they want here at this village?" She asked. Upon hearing her question, Inuyasha listened intently, seconds later he was growling loud and defensively, Kagome then eyes him questioningly.

"Inuyasha? What is it? What is he saying?"

"He wants you." He growled, highly displeased with the sudden news. He was giving the unknowing human a look of death, ready to pounce if he made any sudden movements… Inuyasha even felt his demon begin to boil.

'_**Protect our mate!'**_ It screamed.

'_Mate?'_ Inuyasha questioned his demon; suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome shriek.

"N-NANI?" She said in reply to his statement, the girl obviously shocked with his unpleasant news. Before the women in his arms could speak another word, he noticed the headman's son storming off on his horse away from the village with his guards in tow, obviously unhappy with the news given to him from the village elder. They were quickly out of sight.

'_Spoiled brat.'_ Inuyasha snorted and quickly jumped from the tree that kept them hidden, the hanyou landed gracefully at the entrance of this village, all his prior worries forgotten. Right now the only thing he wanted was answers, answers to why that pathetic excuse for a human wanted this miko currently in his arms. The elder was still standing there, as if he was waiting for the pair to appear.

"I sensed that you were nearby Lady Kagome. Who is this young hanyou with you?" The elder spoke. Inuyasha flinched slightly at the mention of being called a hanyou, although there was no malice behind it. Inuyasha then set Kagome on her feet and quickly, both offered a bow.

"Greetings sir, I am Inuyasha, I am an injured traveler of whom stumbled upon Kagome's hut last night. Kind and gentle as she is, she took me in and is currently nursing me back to health." The bowed hanyou responded causing the miko beside him to blush lightly.

"Ah, very well then, stand up you two, no need to be so formal." The elder smiled at the pair as the stood back up. The elder gestured toward the silver haired hanyou.

"Ye are the first traveler of whom has accompanied our Lady Kagome to our village. And it be very lucky ye did." The elder stated, silently thanking the hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes widened sensing the elder demon's gratitude, but he remained silent.

"Elder Totosai-san." Kagome spoke, the elder now facing her.

"What did that man want with our village?" She questioned, she had only gotten brief information from Inuyasha, and since whatever this man wanted, had to do with her, she wanted facts, and now. The elder closed his large eyes and nodded.

"Ah, yes. Come you two, to my home and I shall explain." Totosai responded and turned to walk into the village. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly glanced at each other before following him to his home. As they approached a larger hut then the one they currently resided in, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the peaceful feel that loomed over this village. Demons, humans and some hanyou's alike wandered the village streets in pure happiness, no one discriminated either species or even the mixed.

'_It's really true? Villages such as these do exist?'_ Inuyasha thought as they entered the elders hut. He was in complete disbelief. It never seemed possible a life such as this could ever exist. Kagome slipped off her shoes as they stepped up onto the platform of the hut, the elder made his way past a young man who seemed to be cooking dinner, he took his seat on the opposite side of the fire pit, gesturing for the pair to follow. Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha and greeted the young man who seemed… human? She paused and bowed as she passed this human, smiling.

"Greetings Hojou-kun." She said before straightening back up and making her way toward the elder, taking a seat by the fire pit as well. The human smiled and eerily loving smile at Kagome, Inuyasha noticed as the human known as Hojou nodded to her acknowledging her greeting.

"Good afternoon Kagome." He responded, Inuyasha taking note in the lack of honorific after her name. The way this _Hojou_ character looked at the priestess in question was not sitting well with the hanyou of whom protectively took a seat next to Kagome, earning a smile from her. It was as if this human was in love with her! Inuyasha growled quietly at the thought. None-the-less, it seemed Kagome preferred _him_ to be near her at the moment, not this pathetic human, as she had no sat beside Hojou, so he relaxed a bit.

'_How the hell is this human related to this full-fledged demon anyways?'_ Inuyasha thought, then another though suddenly occurred to him.

'_Why in the hell did the thought of this human being in love with Kagome bother me so much?'_ But before the hanyou could think any further, the elder began to speak as that human handed them cups of warm tea. Inuyasha leaned over close to Kagome as she took a sip of her tea, he whispered to her, making she only she could hear.

"Kagome, why is the human living with this demon?" Inuyasha asked, curiosity overwhelming him, not to mention a hint of jealousy. Kagome giggled, and turned to smile at him, another breath taking smile.

"Hojou stumbled upon this village as a child after his family abandoned him. It was sometime before I arrived, Elder Totosai took him in, and has cared for him ever since. In return, Hojou helps him around the hut and village with daily tasks." She explained whispering back. Elder Totosai cleared his throat, catching the pairs attention.

"That man, Lady Kagome, was looking for you. His name is Hiro, he is the son of a headmaster in a village far from here. Apparently he has been tracking you down for quite some time and has narrowed a few villages down..." The elder paused, seemingly contemplating how he would bring across his next form of news.

"My lady… he sought ye out to be his bride…" The elder strained. Kagome chocked on her tea, Inuyasha fell "anime style" to his left side, and Hojou almost spilled the lunch he was about to serve the guests. Kagome coughed and cleared her throat.

"N-N-N-N-NANI!" She screeched, causing the pour hanyou's ears to flatten against his head as he picked himself up from the floor, and the poor elders' ears to ring. Sticking a finger in his ear to rid of the ringing, and sternly looked at the flushed you miko, obviously unsatisfied with the news.

"My Lady, it is because of the power ye possess. Ye are a very strong miko, and he is very interested in what ye do for us demons." Totosai explained, Kagome's expression became confused as she carefully took another sip of her tea.

"My power? Why is he interested in my power? And why would my choices in helping demons have anything to do with it?" She questioned, it wasn't making any sense to her. Why would a human, someone of whom she never knew of until today, be interested in her powers and what she uses them for? Especially with the reactions she has gotten in her past from humans _disapproving_ of the use of her powers.

"Ye are able to control when ye purify demons my Lady can ye not? Ye are able to heal us without purifying us correct?"

"Well… yes…" She was still confused, what was he getting at?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha now spoke.

"I told you that I have encountered him before…"

"Hai…" The miko now faced the hanyou sitting beside her as Hojou handed them the meal he had prepared.

"This happened just after I had departed from my homelands. I had come across his village and was passing through as a traveler that night when I encountered him… That human… he despises demons… his hatred for then runs deeper then I have ever felt in any other human. His village is poor, and scarce of food, this being because all monies are spent of weapons to destroy and hunt any demon within the proximity of his village. In just that single night, I witnessed many innocent demons and their family slaughtered, simply because they had come too close to this village. All due to his loathing, corrupt hatred." Kagome's eyes grew widen and her breathing stilled at the explanation the hanyou was providing her, tears welling up in her grey-blue eyes.

"Th..Then how did you manage to make it out of there?" She wondered.

"Hanyou's… we have our human nights as you know, I dare not travel alone on my human nights in the wild, and I dare not pass through human territory in my hanyou form. That was a human night that I came to pass through his village." Kagome left out a breath she hadn't known she was holding in, she calmed herself and spoke, as she swallowed some of the lunch they were generously offered.

"Why though… Why does he hate demons to such a violent extent?"

"That man, he did speak to me as I crossed his path… he first offered me a well spent night in his village, which I quickly and all too eagerly refused. Without question he then… he faced the carnage he had caused and smiled hideously saying… _'The demons shall all pay for the sin they evoke on this earth, they don't belong here! Hell! Hell is where they all belong!'_ I asked him without seeming suspicious, what kind of grudge he held against all demons, but he didn't answer me. He simply laughed and walked toward the gruesome seen he was so damn proud of…

Later that night as I was leaving the village, not wishing to lengthen my stay any longer, a women standing on the side of the dirt path stopped me. _'You question his loathing?'_ She asked me and I turned to look at her in question. She was dressed in a pale yellow kimono, but her head was cover in a veil, making it so I could not see her face. _'His mother left him and his father when he was young to be mated with a demon; you could say he inherited this hatred from his father but… I, his first betrothed, also left him to become that of a demon's mate as well.' _She simply spoke, and with the she retreated back into the forest. I did not follow, and continued on my path, only wishing to distance myself as far away from the village as I possibly could that night. It would seem that would be his reasoning behind his actions." Inuyasha finished explaining. He glanced at the scrawny human in the room, noticing he had been listening to his story a bit _too_ intently and snorted as he finished his meal. He then glanced at the priestess who still held a look of confusion upon her delicate face.

"But why would he be so determined to have _**me**_ as his bride? I help demons and quite honestly, I prefer demon company over any human!" She shouted, Inuyasha quickly stole a glance at the human in the room, seeing a slight look of sadness cross his features, he inwardly smirked in triumph.

"Lady Kagome, his intentions are not good…" The elder spoke again, his eyes closed as he sipped at his tea.

"He wishes to corrupt ye as well, to turn ye against us demons and thus using ye power to destroy us." Kagome's eyes widened at the elder's statement and she quickly grew angry, shoving her empty bowl to her side. Inuyasha beside her growled at his unpleasing comment.

"I won't ever do that!" Kagome yelled, face flushed in determination and anger.

"Don't underestimate him Lady Kagome, he has acquired the ability to manipulate and control the human women." Kagome blew a huff of frustration, now _that_ made no sense.

"But he is just a human!"

"That may be, and we may not know how he has acquired this ability, but we must take extra precautions Lady Kagome, we need to keep ye protected under all costs, it is especially concerning that he has narrowed villages down, and with us being the only thriving demon village within 30 miles, only time will tell…"

"But father!" The human interjected, earning quite the interesting, confused look from the hanyou.

'_Father?'_

"We already have all the protection we could possibly have on Kagome's land, we more can we do?" He questioned. Silence fell over the hut, Kagome fiddling with her hands in her lap, her anger dispersed; Inuyasha now sensed guilt coming from the miko, most likely because she was thinking that she was becoming quite the burden on this village. Totosai was scratching his beard intently, a hard look on his face and if he was trying to come up with some solution. And the human… well Inuyasha really didn't care what he was doing. A determined look crossed the hanyou's features.

"I will protect her." He spoke and everyone turned to face him, earning a small gasp from the miko beside him who stirred his undeniable instinct to protect her under all costs. He glanced at her, she stared at him with wide, surprised eyes, seemingly speechless.

'_Did… Did I just hear him correctly?'_

"N-Nani?" She softly spoke. Inuyasha then turned to completely face her, his warm amber eyes bearing into her own grey-blue.

"I will protect you Kagome." He repeated, with such honesty and determination. Kagome was left speechless again, the elder was smiling at the exchange between the two, and Hojou sat quietly away from the group, clearly not enjoying the scene occurring in front of him.

"So… y-you're going to remain staying with me? In my drafty old hut?" She quietly whispered, and Inuyasha nodded sternly, a light blush creeping onto the tanned skin of his cheeks.

"But what about… the children?" She wondered, he was willing and determined to protect her… that she could see clear as day. But would he be willing to protect the children as well? She wouldn't accept his offer if he wouldn't.

"I am determined to protect them as well Kagome…" He responded just as truthful and determined as when he spoke of protecting her. Kagome's heart swelled, unable to process all the new overwhelming information she was receiving from this hanyou. No one had offered this since Kenji, and even then it wasn't to this extent. She was slightly hesitant in wanting to accept his declaration, obviously afraid of losing him as she has lost Kenji, but somehow, she knew that no matter how much she may have tried to talk him out of it, there WAS no talking him out of it, not with that determination.

"Inu…"

"Perfect young man!" The elder explained as he was suddenly standing beside the blushing pair, he patted the hanyou's back roughly in encouragement that slightly shocked the hanyou.

"Lady Kagome, this one certainly is a keeper!" He blatantly mentioned as he winked at her. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his light blush deepened.

"Elder Totosai!" Kagome exclaimed in embarrassment, her blush deepening as well.

"Otou-san!" Hojou exclaimed at the same time as Kagome, red in frustration from his father's words. The elder simply waltzed back out the front door of the hut, chuckling at their reactions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is love =)<br>And highly appreciated!**_


	4. Arigato

**I Never Knew**

_Summary: He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_Warnings: Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunaly I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Apologetic Note: <strong>__Gomen! (this may become a regular thing…) Anyway I apologize for this long update once again! I sincerely hope all of you enjoy!_

_**Responses to my Loyal Reviewers:**_

_**..**__ – Aww thank you! Keep reading! I hope to continue to please you!  
><em>_**BlueHairedSaiyan – **__Arigato! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><em>_**alba angelo – **__Hehe I hope you continue to enjoy my charaters!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<br>Inuyasha Takahashi: 25  
>Kagome Higurashi: 22<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Arigato<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome were back in their hut now after an afternoon of embarrassing arguments with Elder Totosai. The pair was still blushing from the conversations that had taken place.<p>

Inuyasha carried their supplies inside and arranged to put them away as Kagome began to ready the hut for the children who would be arriving in a few days. She was slightly disappointed to hear that the children had gone on a hunting trip when they had visited, Kagome really wanted to introduce them to Inuyasha, but unfortunately it would have to wait… She supposed she could manage that.

"Ne, Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke as he finished storing the last of the food.

"Hai?" She stopped pulling out one of the futons, that Inuyasha had recently purchased for the children while they were in the village, and turned to look at the hanyou.

"I… well I noticed… Elder Totosai's hut… there's a lot of swords there…" Inuyasha shyly stated, not quite sure how to mention what he wanted to say. Kagome nodded.

"Hai, Elder Totosai is a master demon sword smith, one of the best I know, he'd always helping me when I need bow and arrows." She responded, the hanyou shifted uncomfortably, his hand subconsciously reaching to the sword at his hip.

"Do… Do you think Elder Totosai would help me sharpen my sword?" Kagome's eyes widened momentarily and she giggled.

"Why of course, but I noticed, you seem to treasure that sword, you want to trust Totosai with it?" She questioned, referencing to the many times he has cleaned the rusty sword, and it seems the she cannot remember a time she has ever seen him without it.

"Hai…" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably again. "If… if Kagome trusts him… I can trust him as well…" He explained with a light blush, causing the young priestess to blush as well, but earned a brilliant smile from her.

Silence then fell over them for some time, not really awkward but both unsure of what to say next. Just as Kagome was about to continue with her duties she was previously working on Inuyasha spoke up again.

"This sword is from the fang of my father…" He started, Kagome turned back to look at him in awe and wonder of this new information she was receiving from the hanyou.

"It was entitled for me to wield… to someone who has someone to protect… it also keeps my demon blood in check… Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha continued to explain, getting slightly irritated as he mentioned his demon blood. Kagome noted his reaction as he mentioned his demon blood, she also noticed the hanyou was not comfortable enough to reveal anymore behind the story of his sword, like for instance where his parents were… or why his father had created the sword to begin with. Several questions flooded Kagome's mind, but she didn't push it any further. Inuyasha then abruptly stood and walked to the back room of the hut. She didn't question that either, whatever he was doing, she was sure he simply needed some alone time, to clear his mind.

'_A hanyou… Inuyasha… son of a demon and a human… and obviously has come from a difficult childhood…'_ Kagome's thought's wandered as she thought of the handsome hanyou. She moved to continue setting up the futons.

'_But by Kami he bought __**all**__ of my supplies I needed not to mention that he bought the children beds __**AND**__ much needed medical supplies! Just where exactly had all that money come from?'_ She silently asked herself, he gaze drifting back to the room she had last seen Inuyasha walk into.

'_Just who are you Inuyasha…'_ She wondered, then a thought came upon her, remembering how Inuyasha promised to protect her… and the children, wishing to reside with her for a while, and she smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she pulled the roasted ham from the fire. Inuyasha poked his head out from the back room and she smiled at him.<p>

"Dinner's ready." She mentioned and a small smile graced his lips as he nodded. He popped back into the back room as if he had to quickly finish something up and emerged moments later. She was preparing their plates as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing back there?" She questioned as she placed cut meat on his plate, he simply shook his head at her.

"Just don't go back there alright?" He asked, she eyed him suspiciously as she pulled the baked potatoes from the pit as well. Giving up she sighed and continued to finish preparing their dinner plates, her gaze drifting toward the hanyou who was watching the fire. She was still in disbelief, not only had he bought enough supplies to support her and all the children through a harsh winter, including giving her the chance to make them some new clothes, that only Kami knows they needed, he had promised to protect _**all**_ of them. Her mind drifted to Kenji momentarily and worry washed over her features.

'_Should I have accepted that offer as quickly as I had? I've already lost someone dear to me who had made that same promise…'_ She thought sadly, she couldn't let that happen to another she cared deeply for… but then again, she knew that to deny any demon a proposal like that was a grave insult to them… telling him no could possibly cause him to hate her forever and she didn't want that.

'_I have such a strong connection with him, stronger then I had with Kenji… and he has only been here a couple of days… it's as if it was instant…'_ She continued to ponder, two dinner plates sitting in her hands, completely oblivious to the pair of amber eyes watching her questionably.

'_I do have the barrier now… that should keep him safe…'_

"Kagome?"A familiar voice suddenly reaching her, snapping her out of her thoughts, realizing she had completely zoned out on the hanyou who had been eyeing her, she blushed.

"H-Hai?" She responded bashfully.

"Can I have my dinner?" He asked pointing to the plates still in her hands, she followed his hand to the plates in her hand and her eyes widened, as if suddenly realizing she had been holding them the whole time.

"O-oh! G-Gomen!" She stuttered.

'_How embarrassing! I must have looked like a total idiot!'_ She scolded herself as she handed Inuyasha his plate of food. She settled down beside him, the embarrassment eventually wearing off and noticed how he dug into his meal as if he hadn't eaten in three days. She giggled softly and dug into her own meal. A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate both stealing helpless glances at one another.

'_This feels as if we are… husband and wife.'_ Kagome noted, a slight blush covered her cheeks again.

'_It's as if she is my mate…'_ Inuyasha noted, a slight blush covered his cheeks as well. It was then they both finally caught each other's hidden gaze. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, warm amber mixing with serene blue, but suddenly both eyes widened in realization and they quickly looked away, blushes deepening, determined to look at anything else other than each other.

They continued to stay quiet as Kagome finished her meal. Inuyasha moving momentarily to stoke the fire, the comfortable silence now evaporated into an embarrassed environment.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome broke the silence, unable to stand it much longer, this earned a gaze from the hanyou. She shifted slightly, a bit uncomfortable under his gaze at the moment.

"…A-Arigato… for everything… especially these supplies… you re-really didn't have to." A blush appeared on her cheeks again as she finished, earning a shocked expression from the hanyou. He should be used to her thanking him at this point… but after endless years of being tormented… things were expected to change overnight, this was still unusual to him.

Kagome stood grabbing her plate, she held her hand out, motioning for him to hand her his plate as well. He happily obliged, but not without catching her gaze.

"I wanted to." He simply responded, earning a shocked expression from her as well and her blush to deepen. She averted her eyes away from his again as she brought the dirty plates close to her, she moved to grab the dirty cooking pots as well and headed to the entrance of her hut, hearing the hanyou get up to follow her. She didn't mind, in fact… it was quite nice to have someone around to keep her company.

* * *

><p>She walked outside, cool breeze blowing across her face and through her hair, she continued to walk around her hut, the hanyou not far behind, and headed for the slow flowing creek behind her home. As she approached she crouched down, placing the soiled plates beside her dipping the first pot into the cool water. Inuyasha leaned against a tree behind her, simply observing her and keeping a watch out for any danger, he still didn't completely trust the barrier.<p>

"If you don't mind me asking…" Kagome spoke up, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Where were you able to get the money to be able to purchase so many supplies for us?" She asked shyly as she scrubbed the cooking pot. He was quiet for a moment, and she almost thought that he wasn't going to answer.

"I do mind…" He finally answered, and she tensed a bit feeling bad for letting her curiosity get the better of her. Wasn't she just saying how should would let him come to her when he's ready?

"But I will tell you as long as you don't freak out upon hearing my answer." Kagome sighed and stood, turning to face him, pulling the pot out of the water to dry.

"Don't tell me you've stolen the money from the villages you've passed through." She noted sarcastically, she knew the hanyou wasn't capable of doing that to anyone, she knew he just didn't have the heart regardless of how badly he may have been treated. He growled playfully at her, smirking.

"Don't lower me to the level of a thief." He joked back earning a soft laugh from the miko that made the hanyou's heart skip a beat.

"I won't freak out, you can tell me." She responded softly, giving him a warm smile. He gazed into her warm blue orbs again, and saw nothing but trust and honesty in them, giving him the feeling he could tell her anything. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I suppose you could say… that I'm from royalty." He answered finally. It took a moment her to register what he had said, when she did she nearly dropped the cast iron pot she had currently been holding, gapping at him.

"N-Nani?" she whispered in shock, now _**that**_ was something she hadn't expected.

"I told you not to freak out." He simply stated as he walked up to her and gently took the pot from her hands. Kagome, snapping back to reality, took in a shaky breath as she recovered from her shock.

"I-I'm not." She turned to watch him as he knelt down to help her finish cleaning the forgotten dishes. She sighed, and knelt down beside him, joining him.

"What lands?" She asked softly as she grabbed a dinner plate.

"My family rules the Western Lands." Kagome's eyes widened, they were in the Western Lands! Though it was near the Eastern border, it was still considered the Western Lands, she had come here from the Eastern Lands, where she was banned from her home village, in search of a new home, knowing a strong youkai ruled these lands, and hopefully a place where she would be accepted.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Is my older brother." Kagome gave him a questioning look, now that she thought about it, they two did look a lot alike…

"But… Lord Sesshomaru is full demon." She noted.

"Different mothers. Our demon father, InuTashio Takahashi never claimed Sesshomaru's demon mother as his mate, and neither did she with our father, it was arranged between the families. After Sesshomaru was born, they agreed to part ways." Inuyasha explained, his expression suddenly saddened.

"My mother… Izayoi, a human princess of the Eastern Lands, became his mate. They loved each other dearly, soul mates I suppose you could say."

"Your mother was Izayoi?" Kagome suddenly asked earning a questioning look from the hanyou. She spoke as if she knew his mother.

"Hai…" That earned a small smile from the miko.

"She was good friends with my mother, Midoriko." Kagome stated, her eyes softening at the memory of the mother she never knew. Inuyasha's eyes widened, looking at the women washing the last of the dishes beside him.

"Your… Your mother was Midoriko?"

"Hai." She nodded, earning a smile from Inuyasha as he gazed back into the flowing water of the small creek.

"I was a young pup when she was pregnant with you. She came over to the Western Lands and cared for me often." Inuyasha explained, memories flooding both of their minds.

"We played often as young children didn't we? You were much older than me, being as you're half demon." Kagome asked, Inuyasha nodded.

"In physical age, we are only about three years in age difference, but in actuality, I am one hundred and fifty years old. Although since then, my physical appearance changed quickly, it's different for all demons." Kagome nodded in understanding and smiles grew on both faces as memories of their childhood filled them.

Then Kagome's smile fell.

"Your parents… what… what ever happened to them?" She asked, setting the clean dry dishes on her lap as she sat back and looked at Inuyasha with wonder.

"Otou-san… he never told me… only that it was tragic what had happened to them…"

Inuyasha's smile fell. Kagome watched him intently, knowing she hit a nerve; she mentally slapped herself for not thinking before asking such a loaded question. I remained silent for a while as they sat beside one another; the only thing heard was the flowing water in the creek and the gentle autumn breeze.

Kagome felt she should apologize, but Inuyasha suddenly spoke.

"In an attempt to overthrow my father as leader of the Western Lands, a comrade of my father kidnapped my mother…" Kagome gasped, her hand reaching up to cover her lips, her eyes widening in shock.

"When word reached him, my father went out in a blind rage in search of her. He was aggressive with anyone he came across, but did not harm anyone, knowing that it would do him no good. But in that time, nothing else mattered to him other than finding his mate." He sighed a closed his eyes.

"Finally, he had located his ex-comrade. But, right as he approached him, noticing he held my mother in his grasp, before he could mutter a single word, that man… murdered my mother… right in from of his eyes…" Tears weld up in Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha continued with the story of his past.

"But… wait… when a demon takes a human as their mate, doesn't the humans life span extend to meet theirs? And don't they also become more powerful? Gaining demon strengths?" Kagome questioned droping her hand to her side, healing demons her whole life gave her some foresight on their lives.

"This is true…"

"So then…"

"My mother had recently given birth, thus weakening any powers she had." Kagome gasped, pondering it over in her head, it couldn't have been Inuyasha she had given birth to seeing as she had fond memories of him, and his parents…

"To… who?" She asked quietly. She watched as Inuyasha opened his eyes, a far off look in them.

"My younger sister, Shiori." Kagome gasped again, this was quiet the story, and it wasn't over yet.

"I currently don't have the slightest clue where she is, I haven't ever been able to find her. Father had kept her and I guarded when all the commotion started, unfortunately he was unable to save his mate. My father killed his ex-comrade, but because he was so blinded with hurt, pain and rage from witnessing my mother's murder, that despicable demon was able to severely injure my father as well. M-My father… he could have saved himself… but, worried that fellow followers of the ex-comrade may seek out his children next, he summoned up all of the strength he had left to put Shiori and I into safety… A few days later, I was informed that my father had died by my mother's side." Inuyasha finished.

'_So it's true, it is nearly impossible to mates to carry on after a loss… a bond truly stronger than any human marriage.'_ Kagome pondered.

"So… your money comes from your mother and father's inheritance." She concluded, and Inuyasha nodded noticing how tears fell from Kagome's eyes, but she continued on as if she were completely fine.

"And… your brother… Sesshomaru?"

"Never been fond of me, but helps from time to time, he is now the new ruler of the Western Lands as you already know, and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been able to keep my family's inheritance. Those greedy bastards of the castle most certainly would have immediately claimed it." Inuyasha responded.

"And your sister… Shiori, she is still in hiding somewhere in these Western Lands. Not even Sesshomaru knows of where she is?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Hai." He chuckled, yet a saddened expression still adorned his face.

"It frustrates him that father is still able to keep something hidden from him within his own lands even after death." Kagome sniffled and whipped her wet eyes, smiling.

"Then it's settled." She simply said. She stood, carrying the pots in her lap, and turned to head back into the hut. Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded, he stood, carrying his share of the dishes and spun to face the direction she was heading.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked harshly as he leapt to catch up with her, quickly falling in step beside her. She held a prideful smirk on her face; he continued to eye her questioningly, completely confused.

"When the winter snow melts, we shall search for you long lost sister." She simply stated confidently. Inuyasha stumbled and stopped in his tracks unable to believe what she just said; he was in utter shock as Kagome entered the hut as if what she just said wasn't really a big deal.

He quickly came back to his senses and stumbled into the hut after her, walking over and dropping the cast iron pots on the table. He spun around again to face the woman standing by a dying fire.

"N-Nani?" He breathed.

"W-What if… she was so young when it all happened she probably doesn't even know who I am!" He retorted. He wanted to see his sister… of course he wanted to find her! But so many questions plagued his mind; it's what has kept him from looking for all these years, the fear of what she would think of him… of if she even knew who he was… the same fear he holds whenever he meets anyone. Kagome glared at him in disbelief, placing her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha, you knew about what happened to her. I'm assuming you found this out from the people your father placed you with, in their protection and care. Most likely friends of your father's ne?"

"Hai…" he responded quietly.

"So I am _sure_ that she has heard many stories of you, and Sesshomaru when she was old enough to understand. We're going." She stated, turning to add more wood to the fire.

"But… what about the village here? The children? Won't they need you?" He asked, still trying to divert the decision the miko had made.

"They may, but it is also not safe for me to stay in one area year round, I frequently travel in the spring or summertime. Especially now that I have that Hiro guy hunting me down, it's safe to say that I need to direct his attention elsewhere, away from this village. Also, if they do need me, they have a way of getting in contact with me. We are going." She stated again, making no notions to budge from her decision.

Inuyasha sat there for a while glaring at her. Once the fire had built up again she sighed, slightly annoyed with the hanyou's continuous glare. She turned to face him and smiled, he still had not moved from his position by the table, she walked up to him, stopping just in front of him.

"I know I may have only known you for a couple days Inuyasha, but right now, no matter how hard you try to hide it, I can tell that you want to find you sister, that she had constantly been at the forefront of your mind… Shiori is a hanyou as well correct?" She asked, her sapphire eyes finally catching his amber eyes, Inuyasha nodded.

"And you… you were orphaned after sometime?" Inuyasha eyes widened and he eyed her a bit suspiciously.

"How… How did you know?" He questioned, and her smile turned into a smirk, she held up a thoughtful finger.

"I can see an orphan from a mile away." She responded as a matter-o-factly, earning a defeated sigh from Inuyasha, her averted his eyes away from her, another painful memory plaguing his mind.

"Yeah… then demon I lived with, Myoga, had passed away from a terminal illness. After he passed away, the remainder of the demon village refused to take me in, being as I was a hanyou. Most of my father's lands never agreed to my father mating a human, and anyone who did mostly kept quiet about it, they were few a far between in those days. Needless to say, no one in that demon village, other than Myoga, approved of my existence. They nearly killed me when they banned me." Inuyasha explained, earning another sorrowful expression from Kagome, hearing of his painful past. But she continued…

"And because of that… I am sure you are wondering if Shiori has suffered the same fate." Inuyasha's eyes met hers again in shock. He didn't respond.

Moments passed by without a single word spoken to one another. Kagome read him like an open book, and she continued to shock him with her obvious knowledge. Two pained souls connected so perfectly, completely understanding, and practically molded with one another. It was getting to the point where they could practically read what the other was thinking, and almost always knew how the other was feeling. And it had only been a couple of days!

Just as Kagome was about to speak again to break the shocked silence, Inuyasha grasped her shoulders and pulled her to him. With a small gasp, she landed on his chest, his strong, warm arms wrapping around her small frame, burying his nose in her hair. Her delicate hands grasped the front of his kimono as she quickly settled into his embrace.

"I-Inu…"

"How is it that you… that you are able to read through me so easily?" He asked.

"No one… has ever been able to find out what you have already found out about me." He added. Kagome didn't respond, not only was she shocked that he was embracing her and that she had settled into his embrace so quickly… she also didn't know the answer to his question herself.

"Kagome…" he whispered, his hold on her tightening.

"Arigato…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is Love<br>And greatly appritiated!**_


	5. Snow

**I Never Knew**

_Summary: He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_Warnings: Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunaly I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

_**Authors Note: **__Thank you all for the amazing reviews last chapter is was really uplifting! Although I have gotten quite a few people who add my story as a favorite.. I was beginning to wonder if I really should continue.. Sorry just not very self confident I suppose… reviews really inspire you more than you could ever imagine!_

_**Responses to my Loyal Reviewers:**_

_**ArchAngel-Kagome: **__I think you will enjoy what happens later =) Keep reading! __**petpeeves12:**__ Thank you for pointing those things out! I have fixed them and will keep that mindful for future chapters! I hadn't even realized I was doing that… haha but continue being my second pair of eyes it really helps! __**animetears4:**__ Aw Arigato gozaimasu! I am glad it kept you smiling! I love to bring smiles to people's faces! I'm also very happy that you enjoy the concept! I will keep going! =) __**BlueHairedSaiyan: **__Thank you so much! You can't imagine how much it means to me that you believe that. I will continue updating!_

_**Ages: Inuyasha Takahashi: 25 Kagome Higurashi: 22**_

**Chapter 5: Snow**

Inuyasha stood outside the run down hut he called home, staring out into the bare trees of the woods that surrounded them. Bare feet buried in the fluffy white, wet, cold snow that had accumulate in up to three inches overnight, and was still falling. He really should invest in some winter clothing, but at the moment the cold wasn't really bothering him, he was part demon after all. But if the temperatures dropped to the bone chilling temperatures they had last year… he didn't think he wanted to tough out another long winter… especially in this drafty hut.

Kagome was inside currently changing into the winter kimono she had made herself over the past week, succeeding in her goal of finishing before the first snowfall. Soon she emerged from the hut, ready to make their trip to the village.

"Inuyasha…" He turned at the sound of his voice coming from the young miko, when he caught a glimpse of her he softly gasped. Her cream colored fur shawl draped over her small, delicate but strong shoulders, it covered the upped half of her body, heavy enough to keep her warm in this cold, she also wore matching gloves to cover her delicate hands. Flowing out from underneath it to stop at her ankles was the dark blue kimono she had diligently had been working on the last week. His eyes traveling down the intricate Sakura pattern she had embroidered into the kimono following the seam down the center and around her ankles. His amber orbs traveled back up to meet her warm gray blue ones, the whole outfit making them practically pop.

"Inuyasha?" she called again, tilting her head to the side and giving him a questioning, worried look. He looked completely dumbstruck. What caused this reaction from the hanyou?

Inuyasha swallowed hard, attempting to regain he composure.

'_How am I supposed to live with Kagome if I becoming this attracted to her… and she's completely covered!'_ He questioned himself.

"H-Hai?" He finally squeaked out flinching at the pathetic sound of his own voice, Kagome didn't seem to notice though.

"I… I know that you are part demon but…" She was fidgeting with something behind her for a moment before pulling out a light but warm pair of shoes, a blush appeared on her cheeks and suddenly she couldn't hold his gaze and looked down into the snow.

"I made you shoes!" She squeaked, the hanyou's eyes widened.

"Gomen… I know that you don't like them… but its winter… and it's snowing now… and I just… I worry!" She looked back up at him with puppy eyes that made him instantly melt.

"Kagome…" He growled glaring at the shoes, he hated wearing shoes, really he did. He would rather walk around barefoot in zero degree weather then ever utter to put a pair on but… how could he deny her? She _made_ them for _him;_ no one had ever done that_._ And the look she that she was giving him right now really wasn't helping matters… so he gave in with a sigh.

Stubbornly he walked over to Kagome who was still standing outside the entrance to their hut, and snatched the pair of shoes from her.

"Feh." Was all he muttered as he dried off his feet and slipped them on. He heard her squeal with delight and suddenly he felt her hug him from behind instantly making him blush at the unexpected reaction.

"K-Kag…" She buried her face into his back and tightened her grip around his waist.

"I'm so glad." She whispered before releasing him and started down the path to the village, she didn't look back at him, too embarrassed by her bold act to see the reaction on her features.

Inuyasha gathered himself as he saw her walk off and followed her, with his quick pace he was soon able to catch up to her and fell in step beside her, noting the slight blush on her face.

"Oi Kagome…" He mumbled, insisting on getting that moment off his mind, the blushing girl smiled up at him only making him was to melt even more. Kami he loved her smile.

"Hai?"

"Well.. uhm… Well how do you know that the children will even like me?" He had been worried about this since the moment Kagome had mentioned to him that she took in the orphaned children. He rarely had any friends, if any, in the years as he grew up. And sometimes the treatment from the children could be worse than it was from the adults. Some kids can really be quite the bully.

And now… he was living with Kagome, and these kids had been with her for some much longer. What would they think of him? Kagome told him several times that this village was very accepting to hanyou's, and slowly he was beginning to see it and believe it. But this… this was a completely different matter. They are more than likely very protective over Kagome as he was since she had been caring for them for so long, and who's to say they will accept his presence in their home? He really didn't want to put Kagome through the turmoil of needing to choose, and if they didn't accept him… he wouldn't make her do that. He would be content with watching her from a safe distance, but close enough so her could still keep his promise to protect her and the children. But, somehow he didn't see Kagome taking to that very well…

He heard Kagome giggle, and he gave her a questioning look. This wasn't funny! He was really raking his brains over this!

"It's cute when you worry." She stated simply earning an embarrassed growl from the hanyou.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I know they will love you. Especially when they find out that you have sworn to protect them. No one has ever done that for them before since they lost their families, and even though I have, I know they worry about me. They need a male figure in their lives." The comment caused the hanyou to blush, again.

"And I know the twins will absolutely adore you. They are hanyou's too, Neko hanyou's."

"Twins?" He questioned his ears perking up causing Kagome to giggle again.

They arrived at the entrance to the village, they walked in intending to head to Elder Totosai's hut and meet up with the children.

"Inu…"

"KAGOME!" Came a loud but small child's voice, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his skull. The pair turned around toward the source and almost immediately a blur of orange and blue launched into Kagome's stomach. Inuyasha growling fully intending to attack this creature that had the audacity to attack Kagome in front of him, this is… until he heard Kagome laughing.

"Shippou!" He heard her yell happily. He finally got a good look at the scene before him, Kagome held what seems to be a young fox kit in her arms.

'_This must be the Shippou she mentioned from her past.'_ He thought, he had unruly orange hair, pulled back a tied up in a blue-green bow, his yukata shirt matching in color with leaves embroidered into it. He wore blue kimono pants and a light brown fur vest, that closely match the color of his tail.

"Shippou, there is someone I want you to meet." Kagome stated turning the kit around in her arms to face Inuyasha. Green eyes stared up in wonder into his amber eyes.

"Eh?" Shippou now gave Inuyasha a not too comforting questioning look.

"Shippou, this is Inuyasha. He was injured and stumbled upon my hut, ever since he has been staying with me. He has sworn to protect us, all of us." Kagome mentioned, at the statement Inuyasha gave the kit his trademark smirk.

Shippou scowled at him.

"But he is only _half-demon._" The kit spit out, both Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked.

He swore to protect Kagome and the kids and he meant it! Sure he was only a hanyou but that wasn't ever going to stop him from making sure that they were safe! Inuyasha glared at Shippou and deeply growled at him. He had offended his demon…

"Why you ungrateful little…"

"Shippou!" Kagome scolded, turning him to face her again. Shippou simply glared at the ground refusing to look at her.

"I know you know better than that!" She continued to scold, setting him back down in the snow, crossing her arms over her chest. He looked up at her now with an anger, but pleading look.

"But Kagome! Let _**me **_protect you and the others! I am _full demon_! I can…"

"Shippou! You are much too young and haven't had the proper training!" She scolded, sighing she knelt down to face him at his height, worry filling her features.

"What would I do if I lost you?" She asked softly, making the kits eyes widen and tear up. Frustrated and confused about what was the right to do, he turned around and stomped off. Kagome sighed again and stood back up on her feet watching him stomp off to who knows where.

"He will come back when we find the others." She mentioned not really sure if Inuyasha was curious or not.

"What's his problem?" He asked, a bit too harshly. Kagome slapped his arm, he was shocked for a moment but recovered to glare at her, only to find that she was glaring at him.

'_What the hell did I say!'_ He angrily asked himself and was about to let Kagome have it when she released her glare on him and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Shippou blames himself for his parents death… as well as Kenji's." She opened her eyes to look off to where Shippou had gone again, Inuyasha followed her gaze.

"He is trying to fill in for them. To make up for whatever he believes that he did wrong that cost them their lives." She explained, realization hit Inuyasha and he didn't utter another word. He glanced at the miko standing beside him from the corner of his eye. She was still looking off to where Shippou had gone and her eyes had saddened.

"According to the other children, Shippou still had nightmares about his parents and Kenji. He takes his losses harder than the others… he had watched his parents be murdered in front of him… the other children I take in now or have taken in, in the past, either lost their parents while they were still too young to really understand or remember, lost them in the war, or they were simply abandoned. The only one who can share his fate is my eldest, Hinata. But she… she has grown to accept it at this point, learned to live with her loss.

Actually, she is getting ready to leave soon, to be with her mate-to-be. He is due to return from his training in the spring. That is when they plan on seeking their own home, or building one." Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"I see… what is it that her mate is training for?" He questioned, the snow was starting to fall harder now and he wondered whatever happened to going to Totosai's hut? He wanted to drop his sword off for sharpening.

"Well, they are both dragon demons. The males need to train to prove superiority within the pack and it decides their place within the pack. He's finishing up his training this winter." Inuyasha nodded, he had heard about that. He turned to look at Kagome who was no longer staring off to where the kit had run off to, she was intently watching the people of the village finish up their last minute preparations for winter, smiling beautifully.

"Will you miss her?" He asked, curious but somehow already knowing the answer.

"You have no idea." She replied before raising her right arm up to wave at something she saw in the distance. Inuyasha followed her gaze again to see three children walking toward them. The eldest was holding an infant.

"Hinata-san! Yuuto-chan! Yuka-chan!" Kagome called, growing undoubtedly excited every moment they got closer.

"Kagome!" The shouted in unison and began running toward the pair. Once they approach, which didn't take long, the twins pounced up and hugged her, effectively knocking her over in a fit of laughter, pure smiles adorned on all of their faces. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile warmly at the exchange.

"Oh! We've missed you Kagome-sama!" Yuka squealed, she was hugging Kagome's right side tightly, her twin hugging Kagome on her left.

Yuka, had light blue-purple eyes, long light brown hair with hints of blonde highlights in it, her bangs almost covered her eyes and her hair was braided in two pig-tails resting on her small shoulders, tied off with two black ribbons. She had ears on the top of her head, much light Inuyasha's the same color of her hair, but her right ear had a strip of dark brown hair that went from the tip down the front left side, the strip went down into her hair, and Inuyasha noticed that she had one strip of dark brown hair in bangs. She also had a fluffy tail, not like Shippou's, hers was well groomed and the same color of her hair and ears. Her long-sleeved, purple kimono with a black obi, was a bit worn and tattered, but nothing he was sure Kagome couldn't fix or replace.

Yuuto, her twin, had a darker shade of blue-purple eyes; his had a much sterner look to them where Yuka's were soft and kind. His hair was short, choppy and a bit messy, it was a darker brown color with hints of black strands mixed within, and he also had ears much like Inuyasha's adorned on his head, and like his sister he had a strip of blonde fur on his left ear that started at the tip and traveled down the front right side of his ear and into his hair, Inuyasha noticed the strip of blonde hair in the boy's bangs as well. He had a tail that was the same color of his hair as well, but with shorted fur, and the tip of his tail was black. He wore brown kimono pants with a black top, both worn and tattered much worse than his sisters… his will most likely be replaced… The twins stood up to about Inuyasha's waist, Yuuto being about an inch taller than Yuka.

"I've missed you guys to!" Kagome responded giving the twins a good squeeze. She loosed her grip on the two and looked up at Hinata who was standing in front of her; motioning to the infant she was holding. Letting go of the twins, they released her and she stood back up.

Hinata had piercing forest green eyes, and short reddish pink hair, it was shorter in the back and got longer as came down to just below her shoulders in the front, her bangs parted in the middle, she wore a dark red ribbon like a head band in her hair, the bow tied just below her left ear. She wore a kimono and shawl similar to Kagome's; it was dark red and held the same Sakura Blossom design embroidered into it. Her shawl was a black fur, she was slightly taller than Kagome, the infant she held in her arm had curly black hair, a deeper black than Kagome's raven hair. Her eyes were a stunning bright blue, and Inuyasha sensed a strong demon aura around that infant wrapped tightly in a pink blanket.

"This is Sakura. She was dropped off to me by an injured demon passing through, I'm not sure if he went to you though as I had instructed him to do… he just left her with me because I knew you… He knew nothing about her but her name. I can sense that she is full demon… but I'm not sure what… She was abandoned." Hinata's gentle voice explained. Kagome gasped at the depressing news, she still just could not understand how a parent could abandon their child. She gave the infant a soft, sympathetic look and held her hands out to hold the now sleeping baby. Hinata smiled at her and carefully passed the infant to her welcoming arms. Once Sakura was in her embrace, she cuddled her to her chest.

"I have been taking care of her since she arrived. But as you know Kagome-sama, no one can take her in right now, no one has the room or the funds to afford an infant that is not one of their own kin… and since my mate will be returning when spring approaches… I just thought…" Hinata's gentle quiet voice trailed off, unsure if she was willing to utter what she meant to say. Inuyasha glanced at the woman beside him holding the new child, and watching as her face lit up, understanding what Hinata was trying to say.

"Of course I will take her in! Everyone deserves a home." Kagome responded cheerfully, she smiled brightly at Hinata, whose face was one of relief. She then looked down to the infant again with a motherly expression upon her features as she brought up her hand to hold the infants tiny hand in hers, instantly the infant gripped her finger making the miko giggle.

Inuyasha heart warmed to an extent he never knew was possible, with her simple statement, he watched Kagome tenderly, wanting to gather her up in his strong arms at the moment… but something smacked the back of his head, Inuyasha's expression went blank, then annoyed.

"Oi!" He shouted and whirled around to glare at the object that had struck him, only to come face-to-face with the young fox demon glaring back at him, sporting a pout.

"Shippou…" Inuyasha mumbled, fisting his hands to prevent him from grabbing the runt.

"Aren't you supposed to protect us? Pretty pathetic if even I can sneak up behind you like that." Shippou stated smugly, smirking when he received an aggravated reaction from the older hanyou.

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled raising a fist and closing his eyes, this kid was tempting him…

"Protect us?" Yuuto questioned finally noticing the fellow hanyou who had been standing beside Kagome the whole time. Yuuto looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome-sama who's that?" he asked curiously. Kagome knelt down in the snow beside him and Inuyasha saw her shiver a bit, it was getting later, and most certainly colder. Kagome was only human and it was probably starting to get to her, yet she wouldn't show it or say anything.

'_Stubborn woman.'_

"That is Inuyasha, he is a hanyou, like you and your sister, only he is Inu-Hanyou. He was an injured traveler he wandered into my home like many others and has decided to stay with me; he has sworn to protect me and all of you children. Would you like that?" Kagome explained with a warm smile on her face, she still couldn't believe Inuyasha had promised this, and he meant every word.

Upon hearing this, the twins looked up at Inuyasha.

"An Inu-Hanyou?" Yuka questioned with a hint of worry mixed in her voice.

"Hai." Inuyasha responded.

"And you don't care that we are Neko-Hanyou's?" Yuuto suspiciously questioned, eyeing the older hanyou in front of him, Inuyasha simply smirked at the boy.

"I am pretty sure I can get past that." He joked earning laughter from both twins before they both ran up to hug him much like they had hugged Kagome earlier, but instead of knocking him over, he swiftly caught both twins in each arm.

"I suppose we can let the Inu-Hanyou protect us!" Yuuto announced proudly making everyone else laugh. Kagome and Hinata smiled warmly at the exchange. Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she was part of an already warm and loving family, even if none of them were blood related to her.

She peaked around Inuyasha and the twins to see Shippou pouting behind them, her serene expression growing worried. Inuyasha noticed the change in her expression and followed her gaze to the kit behind him who refused to look at him in the eyes. Not only was he pouting, and seemingly embarrassed slightly, he was shivering, he looked like he was freezing. Setting Yuuto down, telling him to run over to Hinata, he placed Yuka on his shoulders; he knelt down to the stubborn fox, Yuuto now settling in on Hinata's shoulders.

"You may have them fooled, but you won't fool me." The kit mumbled rudely and Inuyasha felt himself wanting to scorn the fox again but quickly pushed it away.

Suddenly Shippou felt himself being picked up and wrapped in a pair of warm strong arms.

"You're freezing." Inuyasha simply stated making Shippou eyes widen and blush as he looked up at him in surprise.

"H-Hey! I…" The kit began to retort, but the thought slipped away from him. He felt extremely warm and comfortable in the hanyou's arms; he was no long shivering, his eyes beginning to feel heavy. Lazily he continued to look up at Inuyasha and Yuka on his shoulders; she was smiling down at him.

"See? He's not so bad Shippou." She stated. Shippou scowled but didn't respond, hiding his face in Inuyasha's red hayori. There where no one could see him he smiled warmly and quickly fell asleep.

Somehow Kagome knew Shippou was smiling and enjoyed the warmth of Inuyasha's arms. She smiled warmly at Inuyasha who smiled back at her, making her blush. She loved this little family that was forming, she only hoped nothing would force them apart… not that they would be able to anyway. It couldn't feel more right, things being the way they are now, and with Inuyasha with them now, it was as if the final piece of the puzzle had been put together

"Come on guys, let's go home."

_**Feedback is Love And greatly appritiated!**_


	6. Sick

**I Never Knew**

_Summary: He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_Warnings: Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunaly I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Ahh! Arigato! Arigato! Arigato! I was so happy with the amount of reviews from the last chapter I tried to update sooner! Arigatooooo!  
>On another note I have an idea for another story, and I have also agreed to take over an abandoned story of one of my friends. Take a look on my profile and please let me know what you think! Thanks once again minna!<em>

_**Responses to my Loyal Reviewers:**_

_**BlueHairedSaiyan: **__Thank you so much! I have some (hopefully) good ideas for the others pasts as well coming up here in the nearby future. And again Arigato!  
><em>_**ArchAngel-Kagome: **__Hrm… maybe I should have had him hit him… good note for future chapters! I hope you continue to enjoy! Arigato!  
><em>_**Peaceful Dragon Rose: **__Arigato!  
><em>_**Momma Kat:**__ Arigato! I love giving the feeling of the warm and fuzzies in my writing and will continue to do so!  
><em>_**AprilSailormoon: **__Arigato gozaimasu! I will!  
><em>_**Purianne:**__ I will keep that in mind! Arigato!  
><em>_**glon morski: **__GAH! *runs and hides in corner* Hai Hai! I shall not abandon and will continue forth! *feels enpowered and smiles puffing out chest* I won't give up especially with such amazing reviewers! Arigato and I hope to continue to please you and your review wiped away all my worries about the story._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<br>Inuyasha Takahashi: 25  
>Kagome Higurashi: 22<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Sick<strong>

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha-sama?" Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts at the call of the young neko-hanyou Yuka, she was looking at him face full with worry.<p>

Currently he was sitting beside an unconscious Kagome, she lay beside him by the fire; bundle up in an array of blankets in one of the futons. She was running a very high fever, which brings us to the thoughts that were currently racing through the hanyou's mind.

"Hai, Yuka." He responded, a soft expression crossing his features.

"Is Kagome-sama going to be okay?" she asked in a shy worried filled voice. Sighing he smiled at her. Truth be told was as worried as she was if not more. Having an unconscious Kagome beside him sick and in pain was driving him insane, especially since he was unable to do anything about it!

'_Stubborn women staying in the cold longer then she could withstand and not saying anything about it! Stupid stubborn women!'_ His mind screamed as he turned back to look at the unconscious miko again.

"Hai. Soon Hinata will return from the village with the herbal medicine Kagome needs to get better. Kagome…. she was just outside for too long yesterday, the bitter cold and the falling snow made her body weak. Fortunately she just has a little cold, unfortunately she's not demon like us… so it may take a little while for her to recover." Inuyasha explained to her.

The snow in fact, was still falling outside. Unusual for so early on in the season, Inuyasha hoped Hinata and the boys would be alright, it was late and the snow already made it nearly impossible to travel, even if I was only to the village.

As if on cue, Hinata, Yuuto and Shippou walked through the entrance doorway covered in wet snow. He eyed them, making sure they disposed of their wet outer wear at the door before coming inside, then eyed Sakura who was still sound asleep in her crib he had assembled for her today before Kagome fell unconscious from her cold.

"Th-That's why I am so worried…" Yuka spoke up again, Inuyasha looked to her, she was shifting her feet uncomfortably and fiddling with the sleeves of her kimono.

"She's only human… yet she always pushes herself so hard for all of us without a second thought. And when she does get hurt… or falls ill, it takes he longer to recover… even longer than an average human." The young hanyou mumbled, looking as if she were on the verge of tears.

'_Well… the squirt hit the nail on the head there… I've been feeling the same way, and I have only known the women for a short while.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, watching the young girl warily.

He reached out to her and pulled Yuka into his lap and instinctively she clutched his hayori and buried her face in his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held the young neko-hanyou in his strong arms rubbing her back, earning some interested glances from the other children.

"Yuka… Kagome is no average human; she is much stronger than any other human that has ever crossed my path. She is also the most powerful priestess I have ever encountered. I believe she knows that and uses that to her advantage for you and the others. She only worries of your safety, and will do everything in her power to keep that. I know she will be okay, a cold is highly unlikely to being down the strong Kagome." he reassured her. She pulled away from him slightly and he watched at the tears from her eyes cleared, and she seemed to start feeling better. He spoke those words, and truly believed them, but it did not stop him from the overpowering feeling of worry her felt as he watched Kagome lay there… unmoving, only earning a slight cough from her now and then.

"No I need you to do me a favor." Pulling away a bit more she looked up at the silver haired hanyou holding her smiling and nodded.

"I need you to help Hinata care for Kagome and Sakura for me. There is something I have been working that I would like to finish for Kagome. I am hoping this little surprised will make her feel better." Inuyasha smiled and winked at her earning a bright smile from the young girl.

"Hai!" She jumped out of Inuyasha's lap excitedly and ran over to Hinata who was preparing the herbal medicine for Kagome. Inuyasha then called Yuuto and Shippou over, turning to face them.

"Shippou, Yuuto, I need you two to protect the girls while I finish up my project okay?" He asked, giving them a prideful smile and winking at them as well. This earned reflecting prideful smiles from the boys and they each brought their right hands to their foreheads in an adorable salute.

"Hai Inuyasha-sama!" They said in unison make the elder hanyou chuckle and nod. The boys ran off doing who knows what it the hut and Inuyasha stood with one last worried glance at the woman beside him.

'_Onegai… get well soon Kagome…'_ He mind wandered as he disappeared behind the door, yes door now, to the back room.

Yuka saw him leave and decided now would be a good time to voice her curiosity to the others, hoping they would agree with her. Inuyasha's reaction to her worry earlier surprised her, she's only known the guy for a day and he was willing to comfort her as if he was her own daughter. Being a hanyou herself, she knew Inuyasha had more than likely had a lonely childhood… this being known, it's surprising for one to act in such a way after a lifetime of loneliness. Her acceptance grew toward him, and the more the thought lingered, the more she liked the idea of Kagome having someone… romantically, someone like Inuyasha. One who accepted her as well, and swore to protect her…

"Hinata?" Yuka called softly as she poured the prepared mixture for Kagome into a bowl.

"Hm?" The dragon demon responded smiling at her, she was beginning to prepare some dinner for everyone. She did well when she needed to take on Kagome's normal duties whenever she was injured or ill. Yuka was going to miss her… she was like her older sister.

Yuka hesitated for a moment and glanced at the door to the back room again, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't pick up on this conversation.

"Wh-What do you think… you know… of Inuyasha-sama?" She finally questioned, following Hinata to the fire pit where Kagome lay. The boys overheard the question and leaned in closer to listen as well. Hinata had a bright smile on her features at the mention of the question, placing the bore on the roasting stick to cook.

"I think… no I believe that Inuyasha-sama will be an amazing mate for Kagome-sama." She responded in her soft, yet strong voice. Yuka's heart swelled in happiness and relief.

"M-Mate?" Shippou voice came, he whispered but was shocked by the response. Hinata turned to face Shippou knowing that this may be a touchy subject for the young fox demon; she smiled at him warily wondering how she might explain this in a civil manner to him, without upsetting him.

"Hai Shippou, I also believe that Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama may even be life mates." She explained, deciding to just get to the simple, obvious point. This statement made Yuka squeal in excitement and happiness, Yuuto nodded in acceptance and smirked with silent happiness, but Shippou… he wasn't having it.

"N-Nani? N-No… that… that can't happen! It just… it just can't!" Shippou whined pounding his fists gently to the ground.

"Shippou…" Yuuto interjected, the fox demon faced him with a frustrated look upon his features.

"Don't you think it would be good for Kagome to find a demon mate? She, for one, cannot live with humans because none accept her, and the last time she did live with humans they drove her out. But if they were to mate, her life span would be extended to meet his and she would live with us longer." He explained, attempting to convince the young demon that it was a pleasant idea. He certainly didn't want to lose Kagome, and he really liked Inuyasha. Confusion spread over the fox's face, unsure of what he really wanted…

"Its… It's not that I don't want that… I want Kagome to live as long as we do… but why…. why Inuyasha?" Shippou was then picked up into Hinata's gentle embrace. The two shared a close bond with one another, not only did they share similar pasts; they had also been with Kagome for the longest period of time.

Instantly Shippou relaxed.

"Shippou, if you watch him closely…. Inuyasha-sama is very kind and extremely tentative when it comes to Kagome-sama. He only wishes the best for her, also… Kagome-sama has never allowed herself to be close with any other besides us. If Inuyasha-sama were to leave because we didn't accept him, or accept his and Kagome-sama's relationship, would that not hurt Kagome-sama?" She asked softly, not wanting to be so brash, but saw no other option.

Just then Kagome stirred, everyone's head whipped in her direction, wondering if she was going to wake, they hadn't even given her the medicine they had prepared yet.

"I-Inu… Inuyasha…" came a struggled call, barely above a whisper, in her sleep. Before either child could respond Inuyasha rushed out from the back room and instantly was at Kagome side, starring with eyes full of worry down at her, his hand gently grasping hers in an attempt to left her subconscious know he was there.

"Wh-What is it? Is she alright?" He asked frantically, not taking his eyes off of Kagome. Yuka smiled warmly and walked over the worried, silver-haired hanyou. She held out her hands to him, her hands containing the bowl of herbal medicine they had prepared, she saw him tear his glance from the unconscious priestess to the bowl.

"Would you like to give this to her Inu-chan?" she asked. She knew very well that demons with their mates, and their intended mates preferred to perform tasks such as these on their mates themselves. Even if Inuyasha didn't know he saw Kagome as his intended yet, it was an obvious sign, and if she didn't ask she was sure he would insist on doing this himself anyway.

"Inu-chan?" he asked, inquiring the new nick-name glancing up at the young girl. She simply smiled shyly at him with a light blush over her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled warmly back at her and nodded in acceptance as he took the bowl of medicine from her outstretched hands. Yuka then giggled and stood by his side as Inuyasha moved to pick up Kagome and place her in his lap, his left arm propping up the upper half of her body against his shoulder, cradling her gently.

Slowly and carefully he began to pour the foul smelling mixture down her throat and she swallowed easily. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't known he had been holding. Shippou and the others watched the scene unfold intently.

"It really is as if he is tending to his mate…" Shippou whispered in surprise, as if he was only now seeing the first moment of Inuyasha's care toward Kagome. He was hoping Inuyasha wouldn't hear him… but he did.

Inuyasha breath hitched at the statement, setting the bowl down he glanced at the three demons watching him. He sent them a warning growl quickly knocking them to their senses and breaking them from the amazed trance they were in while watching him. They averted their gaze away from the pair and went on to continue preparing the dinner that was still roasting.

Inuyasha watched as Yuka joined them and turned his attention back to the woman resting peacefully in his arms.

'_Tending to my mate?'_ he repeated in his mind. He traced a gentle clawed finger from her temple to her jaw line and smiled.

'_Kagome… my mate.'_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood by the creek that flowed behind Kagome's and his hut. The snow was still falling, but not as hard as it had been since yesterday, it had accumulated to approximately five feet since then… he had to dig a path from the entrance of the hut. Not that he minded though, anything that made Kagome's life easier when she woke up the better.<p>

Clouds lingered in the sky, threatening to dump more snow upon them as the night dragged on, but the moon still barely peeked out through a small break in those clouds, making the scenery around him seem like it was glistening.

Inuyasha signed as the wind gently blew. The kids were all put down for bed with Hinata's help of course, and Kagome still hadn't woken up which continued to worry Inuyasha to no end. If it truly was a simply cold, she should have woken by now after being given the medicine.

"Kagome…" he muttered alone to no one in particular.

"Inuyasha?" He heard his voice called making him jump and spin around toward the source.

It was Kagome. She was standing not ten feet away from him, wrapped up in a couple of the blankets she had been laying with to keep her warm. She adorned a wool hat she had knitted over her ears.

'_Oh thank Kami… she has finally woken up.'_ He thought, he shocked expression softening, but realization hit him… She was awake… it was snowing… it was cold… she was outside after being sick… he expression now grew angry.

"Hey… what are you doing outside! You are still ill! You should…"

"I woke up and I… I didn't see you anywhere around the hut…" She interrupted as she closed the distance between them, she stood next to him and took in the beautiful scenery the snow and the moonlight created. Inuyasha simply watched her and turned around to face the creek when she stood next to him. He simply loved the way she looked with the moonlight hitting her pale skin, a blush now apparent on her cheeks.

"I… I just wanted to be near you, and I didn't want to wake up the kids so… is it okay if I stay out here… with you for a little while?" She asked quietly, she didn't look up at him slightly embarrassed by her confession. Inuyasha sighed in defeat and smiled a small smile she couldn't see.

"Baka." He whispered before gathering her into his arms earning a slight gasp from her, and sitting on a fallen tree trunk near the creek. He then nestled her comfortably in his lap, his arms around her small waist and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Gomen-nasai Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"For?" He question, quirking an eyebrow.

"Pushing myself too hard… getting sick… leaving you and Hinata to care for the kids on the first day they are here." She explained shyly and Inuyasha shook his head in response.

"Although it may be true that you are a baka for being stubborn, not telling us that we needed to head home, and get sick as a result… making me worry to no end, don't apologize for leaving me in care of the runts. They are… they're good kids, you have raised them well." Inuyasha explained speaking softly, in a comforting manner. Kagome's blush deepened.

"I… I worried you?" she asked quietly and she felt him nod against her head, she didn't notice the blush he was sporting.

"You have no idea." He muttered, and she barely caught it.

"Gomen-nasai…" she whispered and she felt him shake his head again.

"You're forgiven." He responded. Silence fell over them momentarily before Kagome spoke again.

"You… You really think I have raised them well?" Inuyasha brought his head up to look at her and nodded. He hesitated for a moment before responded, unsure if he should really tell her what he really thought of her on this subject…

"You… You're an amazing mom… some of the most well behaved children I have ever met." Of course he was referring to the countless amounts of children that had tormented him as he grew up but it was still heartfelt, and he couldn't wait to see what she would be like with her own blood born children.

"M-Mom?" she squeaked, a bit shocked by the compliment.

"Hai…" He responded with some confidence. It may have embarrassed her but she didn't seem to dislike the he had that idea of her.

"I-I'm not.."

"Hey would you like to go inside? There is something I want to show you…" He asked, he stomach clenched in anticipation. He hoped she would like her surprise, completely dropping the prior subject.

"H-Hai…" she reluctantly responded noticing the abrupt change of subject. As she was about to stand she felt herself being lifted up into Inuyasha's arms bridal style.

"I-Inuyasha! I can walk! I'm…"

"Just let me okay." He interjected in a pleading voice. Noticing the sense of need in his voice she got quiet and simply nodded as he carried her inside.

Once inside he quietly shuffled passed the sleeping children, being careful not to wake them and stopped at the door to the back room.

"The back room?" she whispered noticing that there was a door there now instead of a flimsy blanket. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"B-But it's been destro…" At that moment Inuyasha opened the door into the back room, Kagome gasped in disbelief.

The first thing she saw was there was a floor! A nice wooden one, and the new, king sized futon in the middle of the room, littered with a couple pillows and a large brown fur blanket. Inuyasha set Kagome down and she walked mechanically over to the futon, running her fingers along the soft fur. Inuyasha smirked; quite pleased with the reaction he was getting from her.

'_So soft…'_ Kagome thought smiling softly, she turned back to Inuyasha.

"Did you…"

"It's of the thickest fur to any known demon. I brought it with me during my travels. It was given to my mother by my father and made by my father, when they first met." Inuyasha explained, the memory of his mother crossing his mind, a solemn expression crossing his features.

"A-And… you wish from me to use it?" She asked, surprised. Inuyasha nodded firmly. He wouldn't want anyone else to have it.

"Hai." Kagome's eyes widened, knowing that this was of great importance to him. She didn't speak another word… needless to say she was speechless.

'_He's giving me something his father had made for his mother?'_ She thought in amazement and blushed, drawing her attention back to the futon.

"There aren't any sheets…" She noted and heard Inuyasha chuckle a bit.

"Gomen, but I thought you may be able to make some, I have the material." He responded coyly. Kagome giggled and nodded in agreement without question. She then noticed two nightstands on either side of the bed. They looked so elegantly made, she ran her and along the smooth wood and turned to her right to see a matching dresser. Walking over to it she ran a delicate hand along the soft wood of this also.

"Did you… make all of this?" She asked quietly but Inuyasha picked it up and blushed, shifting his feet unconsciously.

"H-Hai…" he responded now feeling self-conscious of the things in the room.

"Hand crafted…" she whispered to no one in particular, more to herself as if she was making sure this dream was real.

'_This is more embarrassing then I thought it would be.'_ Inuyasha thought self-consciously as he watched Kagome walk over to the closet he had built in and her eyes widened.

"You even built in a closet?" She asked in shock, not expecting an answer. She did a look around the room, the walls were repaired, the no longer was any holes in the roof and it looked as if it was a complete new roof, it gave off more of a cabin look to it now instead of a hut.

"I love cabins…" she whispered, Inuyasha picked it up and smiled proudly and decided to speak up.

"I-I eventually want to add rooms for the children too, but it may take a while, this winter has already been harsh on us and it is only the beginning." Upon hearing this Kagome gasped again and he heart literally stopped. She whirled around to face the loving hanyou and stared at him wide-eyed, tears appearing in the corners.

"Inu…" She mumbled, not even finishing his name before she ran at him full force and hugged him around the waist earning a grunt from him. Inuyasha was surprised to say the least and stumbled a bit, but he was able to quickly recover and returned her embrace, one hand burring itself into her raven locks, the other dropping around her waist.

"Ka…"

"You didn't have to do all of this… you don't have to continue doing anything more… but you still want to? Even the children?" She was crying now, her voice shaky. She never expected this, no one has ever cared for orphaned children as much as she did, and she never expected anyone to. She never expected anyone to help, especially to this extent. She had lived a hard childhood… and Inuyasha did too. They shared the same passion toward these children, yet it still came as a shock to her.

Inuyasha smiled and tightened her embrace around her.

"Kagome…" He replied huskily, it seemed he was becoming emotional as well.

"You have given me something no one has ever been able to give me in my past and the same goes for those children…. What you have given us… you simply cannot measure… you can't even compare… You have given them a mother, a family to love. And I wish to help and provide them that as well, but while you can give them the warm loving care of a mother, the one way I know how I can show them my care is by providing them with protection, and in every way possible, make ways for them, and for you to live comfortably." He explained, it was coming from his heart, this woman… she was amazing in every way possible… and normally, he wasn't good at expressing himself with words. He rested his head on top of hers as she continued and her crying began to slow.

"Not only have you given me a family as well… it… y-you… you're my…" Just then Kagome began coughing uncontrollably, interrupting Inuyasha. Worried, Inuyasha pulled away from their embrace and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. Her fever was going back up, she was overexerting herself from going out in the cold, and all the emotion from the new room, he sighed.

"Come on you still need to rest. We don't need you relapsing on all of us." He stated smiling at her as she stared at him apologetically. He picked her up again, causing her to gasp.

"B-But…" Inuyasha shook his head effectively silencing her as he laid her into her new futon.

"Not tonight." He whispered, she nodded in response as he wiped the remaining tear streak from her face. He stood and was about to walk to the corner of the room where he intended to watch over her and sleep, but Kagome grabbed hold of the sleeve of his hayori and tugged gently. He turned to look at her, she was blushing at him.

"S…Stay with me tonight…" She whispered so softly no human and none of the demons in the other room could have picked it up. His eyes widened in shock, his heart began to race. Did he hear her correctly?

"A…Are you sure Kagome?" he hesitantly asked, he was sure he hadn't heard her correctly. But her nod confirmed it, obviously too embarrassed to speak. Inuyasha gulped and blushed, but smiled at her, his heart soaring and his mind going fuzzy. This beautiful woman, whom he surely wouldn't mind having as a mate, was asking him to share her bed with him! What man wouldn't be inwardly jumping for job right now? And to put it simply, it warmed his heart to see that she wished to always be near him, even at night.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, running a clawed hand through her silky hair.

"Allow me to stoke the fire so I doesn't burn out, I promise to return." He said softly and she nodded releasing his sleeve burying her burning face underneath the covers.

Inuyasha exited her… no their bedroom and instinctively scanned the main room where the children where sound asleep. Quietly he tossed some more wood into the fire, and waited for a moment for it to burn before retreating back to Kagome. That simple though making him smile madly, he couldn't imagine anything more perfect at that moment.

'_Except for her possibly being my life mate…'_ His mind wandered as he entered the room and saw that she was already fast asleep. His stifled a laugh and removed his hayori. Setting it on the dresser he climbed into bed beside her. He was hesitant at first but quickly gave in and draped an arm over her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

'_She fits perfectly here.'_ He mind wandered again as he sighed in complete content enjoying the fell of her warmth against him and found himself falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is Love!<br>And greatly appreciated!**_


	7. Okaa sama?

**I Never Knew**

_Summary: He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_Warnings: Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT Apologetic Authors Note: <strong>__Okay…. It has been a while since I updated and I sincerely apologize! Finals came up in school and I had two large projects due as well and had to focus all of my time on that! Not to mention getting things ready for the holidays! I am soooo sorry and I am not abandoning the story. I am going to make this up to you. I will have this and another chapter up before Christmas. I will also have a new story started, AND I am adding an Inu/Kag Christmas one-shot =) I hope this makes up for the long wait and I truly hope you enjoy! Also if anyone would like to offer their help and help me edit the chapters before I post them it would be greatly appreciated! These always take so long to type up and sometimes I am much too tired to catch all of my mistakes. Let me know!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Responses to my Loyal Reviewers:<strong>_

_**luis1113: **__Thank you so much! I am trying thankful for your review and it really helped! I would like to personally apologize for the late update and I hope you still continue to read my story. Thanks again! I won't be abandoning it anymore your reviews mean so much! I am truly grateful for your review on every chapter!  
><em>_**Rose-Aki:**__ thank you very much! That means a lot to me that you think that! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
><em>_**Arch-Angel Kagome: **__Arigato! I love your reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter as well!  
><em>_**BlueHairedSaiyan: **__you did? Haha I am glad you can somewhat relate to my story with your cousin! I hope you continue to enjoy!  
><em>_**LabyrinthXofXLies:**__ Arigato for your review! I apologize for the delayed update!  
><em>_**HalfDogDemonGirl:**__ Arigato gozaimasu!  
><em>_**Peaceful Dragon Rose:**__ Arigato!  
><em>_**glon morski: **__Arigato for your review and your input! But I can assure you, I don't always like her being a damsel in distress and love when she can stand her ground as well. I don't think you will be disappointed with the upcoming chapters. =)  
><em>_**James'Lover13:**__ Arigato! Gomen for the long update!  
><em>_**blue waves18:**__ Thanks! And I'm soooo sorry for this long update!  
><em>_**arizonasiren:**__ I like stories like that too! And thank you very much, I really appreciate you saying that =) It's my first attempt so it really brings some high spirits to me =) I hope you continue to enjoy!  
><em>_**Purianne:**__ I am so happy this made your day! I hope this one does too =D  
><em>_**AzianCutieMiyan:**__ Arigatoo!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<br>Inuyasha Takahashi: 25  
>Kagome Higurashi: 22<br>Hinata Ryuu: 17  
>Yuuto Nakamura: 12<br>Yuka Nakamura: 12  
>Sakura Ishii: 1<br>Shippou Kitsune: 8**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Okaa-san?<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome's eyes gently fluttered open, taking a moment to register that she had been in the back room, now her bedroom, sleeping comfortably in her new futon. She moved to roll onto her back but suddenly registered the warm arm draped over her waist; her back was pressed up against a warm, firm chest. Kagome cocked an eyebrow immediately becoming guarded, wondering who dared, other than the children, to fall asleep with her. She hadn't even bothered to tap into her powers to figure out who it was. Quietly and carefully she rolled herself over only to come face-to-face with none other than the hanyou who was slowly capturing her heart, Inuyasha. Her eyes widened as she silently gasped, her face flushing a brilliant shade of red. She felt her anger beginning to boil inside of when she suddenly recalled the events of the night prior.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_"Come on you still need to rest. We don't need you relapsing on all of us." He stated smiling at her as she stared at him apologetically. He picked her up again, causing her to gasp._

_"B-But…" Inuyasha shook his head effectively silencing her as he laid her into her new futon._

_"Not tonight." He whispered, she nodded in response as he wiped the remaining tear streak from her face. He stood and was about to walk to the corner of the room where he intended to watch over her and sleep, but Kagome grabbed hold of the sleeve of his hayori and tugged gently. He turned to look at her, she was blushing at him._

_"S…Stay with me tonight…" She whispered so softly no human and none of the demons in the other room could have picked it up. His eyes widened in shock, his heart began to race. Did he hear her correctly?_

_"A…Are you sure Kagome?" he hesitantly asked, he was sure he hadn't heard her correctly. But her nod confirmed it, obviously too embarrassed to speak. Inuyasha gulped and blushed, but smiled at her, his heart soaring and his mind going fuzzy. This beautiful woman, whom he surely wouldn't mind having as a mate, was asking him to share her bed with him! What man wouldn't be inwardly jumping for job right now? And to put it simply, it warmed his heart to see that she wished to always be near him, even at night._

_He bent down and kissed her forehead, running a clawed hand through her silky hair._

_"Allow me to stoke the fire so I doesn't burn out, I promise to return." He said softly and she nodded releasing his sleeve burying her burning face underneath the covers._

_Inuyasha exited her… no their bedroom and instinctively scanned the main room where the children where sound asleep. Quietly he tossed some more wood into the fire, and waited for a moment for it to burn before retreating back to Kagome. That simple though making him smile madly, he couldn't imagine anything more perfect at that moment._

_'__Except for her possibly being my life mate…'__ His mind wandered as he entered the room and saw that she was already fast asleep. His stifled a laugh and removed his hayori. Setting it on the dresser he climbed into bed beside her. He was hesitant at first but quickly gave in and draped an arm over her waist, pulling her back into his chest._

_'__She fits perfectly here.'__ He mind wandered again as he sighed in complete content enjoying the fell of her warmth against him and found himself falling fast asleep._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>'<em>That's right… I asked him to stay with me last night.'<em> She remembered. She couldn't possibly be mad at him now, he had happily complied with her request. The thought made her blush deeper. At least he hadn't done anything more than hold her.

She glanced up into his peaceful face and smiled warmly, the blush still apparent on her cheeks. She silently reached her hand up to his ears and began to gently stroke the base of one of them. It was something she had done with the twins all the time, sometimes in comfort, sometimes to help them sleep, but mostly just out of habit. It was an urge she just couldn't shake; she adored the cute ears on all of her hanyou's. After a few moments, he began to hear him purr in content causing her to giggle softly.

'_I didn't know Inu's purred too…'_ She thought giddily. She stopped her ministrations and began to pull her hand away only to be stopped by Inuyasha's large, callused, clawed hand grasping hers, holding it in its place. She looked up to his face again to find sleep, lazy amber eyes staring back at her.

"Don't stop… it feels good." He muttered in a sleepy tone, closing his eyes again, a light shade of pink appearing on his cheeks. That sure was bold of him to say that. Kagome giggled and smiled, he released her hand and she didn't pull away, she continued her ministrations on his ears.

"And usually, I allow no one to touch my ears…" He added, feeling the need to continue with his boldness since she didn't seem to be complaining, and rather liked it. Kagome eyes widened, although she wasn't all that surprised. The twins were the same way with their ears; only her and Hinata were currently allowed to touch them. She was just surprised he was allowing her this opportunity. She opened her mouth to respond when…

"Kagome-chan!" Shippou shouted appearing at the entrance to the bedroom. Shippou froze momentarily taking in the scene in front of him. He had been wondering where Inuyasha had gone off to, he hadn't realize that Kagome's scent overwhelmed Inuyasha's and didn't think to look for him in the bedroom with her. He suddenly grew angered.

"Kagome! I'll save you!" He shouted again launching himself at the pair, more directly at Inuyasha, and began attacking him.

"Gah! Ooiii! Shippou!" Inuyasha growled, now this was frustrating, and most certainly **not **how he wanted to be woken up. Nor had he wanted to be disturbed. He struggled to catch the small fox demon who was currently moving too fast for him due to his body still waking up. Kagome sat up sighing, also disappointed with the interruption, Hinata walked in holding Hinata, followed by the twins wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed sternly, instantly making the boy hault his actions. Inuyasha took this opportunity to snatch the fox of by the tail and gave him a good strike to the head instantly he wailed in pain.

"Waaa! Kagommmeeee!" Inuyasha simply glared at the fox demon, and Shippou glared back, thinking Kagome would be on his side and he would have the upper hand.

"Shippou… what do you think you are doing?" Kagome asked sternly, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at him with a look he only knew her to give when the kids had done something bad. Shippou was no longer glaring at Inuyasha and turned to give Kagome a shocked, shaky look, as if he were about to cry.

"K-Kagome! Inuyasha was trying to take advantage of you while you were asleep! I-I was trying to save you!" Shippou whined trying to squirm his way out of trouble. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and took hold of Shippou. Inuyasha released him, allowing Kagome to continue with her motherly duties her couldn't help but find insanely attractive. Seemingly not fazed by what Shippou had accused him of… either that or he was just doing a really good job of holding himself back. Kagome rested Shippou in her lap, but did not release her stern hold on him, she would not have him hugging her right now begging for forgiveness.

"I asked Inuyasha to stay with me last night Shippou. He didn't come anywhere near taking advantage of me." Kagome explained to the shaking Shippou on the verge of tears. Inuyasha smirked.

'_I may not have, but that doesn't mean I didn't have one hell of a time restraining myself.'_ He thought to himself, he was attracted to her in every way possible, and holding her close to him without really touching her had been quiet the challenge last night.

"B-But… why? You two aren't married… or mated!" Shippou whined, obviously not understanding what was occurring between the pair.

"We don't need to be to share a bed with on another Shippou. I have shared a bed with all of you." Kagome mentioned, Shippou opened his mouth to retort again but Hinata stopped him.

"They are also adults Shippou; they may choose to do as they wish." Kagome nodded in agreement, and Shippou hung his head in defeat, his breathing now calm. He was thankful none of them had yelled at him, that wasn't exactly something he could handle at this point.

"Now please… apologize to Inuyasha." Shippou squeaked his eyes widen starring up at Kagome in disbelief. Inuyasha eyed her with surprise as well, he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"But Kagome!" Shippou whined, not wanting to apologize to this hanyou who just suddenly appeared in their somewhat peaceful lives.

"Shippou…" She said sternly, obviously not taking no for an answer. Shippou gave her a sad look before sighing, knowing he had no way out of this, and turned to face Inuyasha, he bowed.

"Gomen-nasai, Inuyasha-kun." Silence passed over them for a moment and Shippou began to feel anger rise from Inuyasha's lack of response. He jumped in surprised when Inuyasha's large hand landed on his head and ruffled his hair, much like a father would do to his son.

"It's alright squirt." He mumbled softly before retreating his hand back to his side and pushing himself up off the bed to stand up. Shippou watched him wide-eyed, like a son admiring his father, but quickly shook his head and glared back at the hanyou.

"Squirt!" Shippou retorted about to start up another argument until Yuuto interjected.

"So Inuyasha…" He started sensing this was the end of the disagreement between the three, and also to stop Shippou from getting into more trouble. But he wasn't sure how the older hanyou would take this new news, he reached his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"We are kind of… snowed in…" he finished, it became silent again as Inuyasha and Kagome both let the information sink in.

"N-Nani?" Inuyasha and Kagome both shouted in shock starring wide eyed at the darker haired twin. Inuyasha whirled around to look out the bedroom window as Kagome climbed out of bed with Shippou. The younger hanyou was right… the snow outside had come up to the sill of the window. Inuyasha had only secured the door last night from the snow; he hadn't expected it to fall this heavily. The window needed to be sealed up soon before the snow began to pour into their home. Inuyasha grabbed his discarded hayori off the dresser and him and Kagome followed the children out into the main room, glancing at the door Inuyasha had sealed up the night prior, the snow had been heavy, causing the board to bend inward from the weight. Both Inuyasha and Kagome sighed.

"Well… looks like we won't be going anywhere today…" Kagome mentioned to no one in particular, Sakura began to cry from her crib and Kagome moved to tend to her. Picking her up she began to prepare the young demon for a diaper change and a bath.

"Hinata, warm up some water over the fire for Sakura's bath please." She asked kindly, and Hinata quickly obliged.

"Hai Kagome-sama." Hinata turned to Yuka who was standing beside her and smiled.

"Yuka would you like to help me?" Yuka smiled brightly loving the feeling of offering her help when they needed it.

"Hai!" Yuka responded excitedly, bouncing happily after Hinata who grabbed the pot and began filling it with the stored water.

"Oi Kagome?" Inuyasha called. She craned her neck to look at him having removed Sakura's dirty diaper, moving to grab a clean rag to wipe her with.

"I am going to go out and shovel the snow out of the way of the doors and windows. I am not sure how long it will take me, but I will make sure we can at least get out of the doorway by nightfall. It'll give us boys something to do." Inuyasha smirked, upon hearing this Shippou and Yuuto perked up from their spots by the fire obviously bored.

"Mind helping me boys?" Inuyasha asked eyeing them with a smirk. Kagome smiled warmly at the exchange handing Sakura to Yuka for her bath.

"Hai!" Both boys replied in unison with the same excited tone. Sure it may have been work, but all were glad to help Kagome when needed, and having Inuyasha as somewhat of a fatherly figure added to their enthusiasm, yes even Shippou. The boys bounded for the window Inuyasha was getting ready to climb out of."

"Matte!" Kagome shouted standing up. Everyone halted their movements and turned to her.

"I know all of you have demon blood, but I won't you all of you going outside all day, to work in the cold wet snow dressed as you are now." She stated as a matter-o-factly, heading toward the bedroom.

"Kagomeeee." Both Shippou and Yuuto whined. Inuyasha just crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. Sure he thought the boys should be wearing something a bit warmer then what they wore now, but did he really have to do so as well? He toughed out plenty of winter with nothing more than his fire rat kimono, rolling his eyes as she disappeared into the bedroom. She appeared moments later with a bundle of clothes in her arms. Dumping them on the floor, she sorted through them tossing each one of them, including Inuyasha, hand stitched wool jackets, hats and gloves their claws would not rip through. Inuyasha blinked in surprise when he caught his red winter attire, he was half expecting not to receive anything, especially something handmade. Shippou attire was green, and Yuuto's was black.

"W-When did you find the time to make these?" He asked, but only received a smug smirk and a wink from Kagome as she walked back over to where Hinata and Yuka were bathing Sakura

"There are boots for each one of you by the door." She added surprising the three of them again. None of them able to add up where Kagome had found the time to do all of this.

"Is Kagome magic or something?" Yuuto whispered to Shippou who shook his head at him.

"Beats me, I wouldn't put it past her." Shippou responded earning a chuckle from Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Shippou whined, he hated wearing boots and Kagome knew it.

"Shippou I will not have you working in the cold and getting sick. Sick demons are more difficult to care for than sick humans, even if they don't hold a sickness for as long. I will not have you getting everyone else sick as you did last year." Kagome interrupted speaking in her stern voice again which meant she would not take no for an answer.

"But you were…" Inuyasha did not let Shippou finish that sentence, knowing what he would say, and knowing it would upset her. He grabbed him roughly by the tail and glared at him while growling.

"You gonna help me or not?" He said fiercely. Shippou squeaked in slight fear and nodded quickly. Inuyasha placed him back down and Yuuto walked up to him whispering.

"Don't mess with a demons mate…" Shippou grumbled at his statement and sighed knowing it was true.

"This is defiantly going to take some getting used to…" He mumbled incoherently to himself as they slipped on their gear and followed Inuyasha, climbing through the window.

* * *

><p>Once the boys had all piled out the window, and she was sure they had begun their work and wouldn't hear them, she took this opportunity as her chance to speak privately with Kagome.<p>

"Kagome…" she called grabbing the priestess' attention.

"Has Inuyasha asked to court you yet?" She came right out with it, not wanting to waste any time knowing it would fluster the older woman. Frankly, Hinata never got flustered over these subjects, even when they were of her own personal life. The questioned certainly surprised Kagome, unexpectedly dumping the whole bowl of warm water on Sakura making the young girl laugh, she blushed a deep shade of red when she registered what Hinata had asked.

"N-Nani Hinata?" Her wide eyes jerking to look at the dragon demon. What possessed her to ask such a question? Was their subtle hints of intimacy that obvious?

"I-Inuyasha doesn't see m-me that way…" She responded turning her attention back to the small demon she was bathing, beginning to frantically scrub her, but not hard. The response made Kagome giggle heartedly, Yuka joining in as well.

"I think he does Kagome-sama, you should have seen the way he took care of you when you were sick. He insisted on treating you himself, all we did was mix the herbs." Hinata confessed, probably revealing something Inuyasha had not wanted her to know just yet. Kagome blushed recalling how gentle and caring her was with her when she followed down to the creek.

"W-What do you mean?" Still not completely catching on to what Hinata was trying to say, she picked up Sakura wrapping her in a warm towel.

"Kagome-sama…" Hinata started sliding next to Kagome to say this next part low, sensing Inuyasha close by the window.

"He was treating you as if you were his intended." Kagome's eyes widened again. She knew what that meant to a demon having been treating them for several years, she quickly picked up on demon traits and traditions. He blush deepened and her heart began to race, both girls were smiling at her, Sakura bouncing happily in her lap.

"You…" Kagome could even finish her sentence, let alone her current thought before a loud snap echoed through the hut causing the girls to whirl around toward the entrance just in time to see that the board sealing the doorway had snapped, and snow pour into their home, the three boys tumbling in along with it. The girls blinked in surprise for a moment before barreling over in laughter as Inuyasha, Shippou and Yuuto popped their heads out from under the pile of snow.

Kagome recovered first and stood with Sakura still in her arms, wrapping her more securely in the warm towel.

"Alright you three, what caused this to happen?" She asked in her motherly tone, awaiting a proper answer. It was Yuuto who spoke first.

"K-Kagome… Shippou was…"

"Don't even think about blaming each other. I want the outright truth." She interjected, already knowing what the young hanyou was about to do. Yuuto and Shippou whined again not wanting to get into any trouble. Inuyasha then unburied himself and cleared his throat to catch Kagome's attention as he climbed off the snow pile and brushed himself off.

"Gomen-ne Kagome, I had gotten them riled up with a game while we were working to make it a little bit more fun for them." He started and formally bowed to her catching Kagome off guard.

"I suppose we got slightly out of hand." He finished, still bowed. All was silent for a moment before she respond. No one had ever formally bowed to her before.

"Well… It's alright." She said earning squeals of happiness from the young boys and a smirk from Inuyasha who straightened himself back up.

"But, I expect all of this snow to be out of the hut by nightfall." She added sternly, a cold breeze making its way through the hut now from the snow.

"Eh? Kagome-sama!" Shippou whined and Yuuto groaned not expected to perform more work, the girls began to laugh at them in their expense.

"Oi Hinata, Yuka you'll be helping us as well." Inuyasha mentioned, not appreciating their teasing laughter and also knowing that the three of them wouldn't be able to get all the snow out of the hut before nightfall without more help.

"Eh?" The girls shrieked certainly not expecting that demand and looked to Kagome warily, hoping her to be their savior from the hard labor. No such luck, she shook her head at them signaling that she wouldn't hear their excuses.

"We all live here, they kindly offered to do this for us earlier, and you can help them out. It needs to be done before the nights cold air froze the snow over into ice.

"Once I get Sakura settled I will help as well." Hoping that thought would sooth them a bit, as she walked into the back room to grab the girl's winter gear and a change of clothing for Sakura.

She walked back out into the main room holding their things that still made everyone wonder when in the world she had found the time to work on them. She tossed Hinata her pink handmade wool jacket, earmuffs and mittens, as well as Yuka her purple handmade wool jacket, earmuffs and mittens Kagome set Sakura down on an area of the floor the snow had not covered and knelt down with her to dress her into her white kimono and light blue winter gear. The girls dressed themselves and Inuyasha helped Yuuto and Shippou unbury them from the pile of snow.

"Mama…" Kagome froze in place while putting on Sakura's jacket, her breath halted, her heart literally lurched in her throat. Everyone else also stopped what they had been doing to look curiously over at the two. Had she just heard the baby girl correctly? Wide grey-blue eyes focused on the curly haired, happily beaming demon in front of her, Inuyasha approaching behind her with Shippou hanging on his shoulder.

"Wh-What honey?" She asked Sakura, wanting to ensure what she had just heard wasn't just in her head. Tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes. Sakura's cocked her head to the side and continued smiling at Kagome, her small clawed hand reaching up to point at her.

"Mama…" Sakura repeated making Kagome gasp and her heart lurch into her throat again, she gathered the bubbly demon into her arms. So she hadn't heard wrong, and it wasn't her mind playing tricks with her. This adorable demon she had whole heartedly taken into her care not too long ago had just called her Mama…

"Oh honey… no I'm…"

"Kagome-sama is my Okaa-sama too." Shippou interrupted her, once again making her heart lurch in her throat. She placed a hand over her heart as it began to beat rapidly in her chest and whirled around to face him with wide, surprised eyes. Was this truly happening? Shippou jumped down off Inuyasha's shoulder to stand in front of her.

"Shippou I…"

"Ooka-sama… you may not be my bio… biologi..cal mom, but you took me into your care without a second though, and have always cared for me since them as if I were your cub… You are my Mama… and… and I think everyone else feels the same way." Shippou bravely declared. Inuyasha stayed silent, his heart warming at the scene unfolding before him. Kagome craned her head to look at the three other children standing together.

"Is… Is that true?" She barely whispered, unable to really find her voice. This was all so overwhelming; she hadn't ever expected any of them to ever see her as their mother even though she saw them all as her children. When she had taken them in, she fully expected them to live with her as their guardian, she simply wanted to care for them, love them, and although it hurt to accept that they may never see her as a mother as she always discreetly wished they would, she selflessly continued her motherly care toward them, wanting to give these orphans a better life than she had lived. The fact that her silent prayers were now being answer was almost too good to be true.

"Hai!" The twins said in unison giving her a toothy grin.

"That is… if it is alright for us to call you by that… Mama…" Yuka hesitantly questioned, she didn't want to bombard her suddenly, unexpectedly, and force her to accept it.

"A-Are you all certain? What… What of your biological parents? I wouldn't dare dishonor them…" Kagome trailed off. Even though she was happier then she had been, next to the day she met Inuyasha, she still couldn't allow their original families to be dishonored. Hinata walked over to Kagome and knelt down in front of her, looking her directly in the eye, making sure she heard what she was about to say.

"Our parents wouldn't have wanted it any other way…" She began watching as Kagome's eyes widened again.

"You provided us what they couldn't when their lives were taken from them. You have taken away and fears they may have in the afterlife after having to leave us to fend for ourselves… You saved us… and no matter how we have acted… how intolerant we may have been… you never gave up on us… you have always loved us as if we were your own kin… Mom." Tears were now falling down Kagome's face with Hinata's declaration. She would have never guessed her children had felt this way. She was happy as long as they were happy, and never knew something could feel so wonderful. Yuuto grasped her hand not holding Sakura, in both of his and she turned to looked at him with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Is it okay?" Referring to his sisters' question from before. Kagome smiled brightly at him as more tears fell.

"Hai…" She whispered before she began sobbing with tears of pure happiness.

"Hai, hai! It's more that okay… it's exactly what I have always dreamed for!" She exclaimed, the tears now falling heavily down her cheeks. Everyone smiled happily at her, Inuyasha knelt down behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his firm chest and she instinctively rested her head back against him.

"Exactly as I had told to Kagome." He teased into her ear making her laugh. She didn't argue, he had been right. She then felt Sakura's small hand touch her cheek gently, she picked her head back up to look down at the young girl.

"Mama?" She questioned curiously having been worried about all the commotion that occurred from her first words. Kagome smiled brightly again and brought her hand up to grasp Sakura's tiny one.

"Hai Sakura… I am your Mama…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is Love!<br>And greatly appretiated!**_


	8. Threat

**I Never Knew**

_Summary: He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_Warnings: Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__As promised here is another chapter! Enjoy! And Happy Holidays! __Sorry that this one is a bit short!_

_**Responses to my Loyal Reviewers:**__**  
><strong>__**Random Tigerz of Lily: **__Gomen! Keep reading though a lot is about to happen in the next few chapters. Arigato!__  
><em>_**Peaceful Dragon Rose: **__Arigato!__  
><em>_**BlueHairedSaiyan:**__ Arigato gozaimasu! Oh I th__ink she should too ;D__  
><em>_**luis1113:**__ Thank you! I am happy to be back!__  
><em>_**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx:**__ Ahahaha! You really made me laugh historically! Thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter!__  
><em>_**BlossomCutie:**__ Arigato! Enjoy!__  
><em>_**Rose-Aki:**__ Thank you so much for your revie__w! And triple thanks to offering to edit for me!__  
><em>_**ArchAngel-Kagome:**__ Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy this! =D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<br>Inuyasha Takahashi: 25  
>Kagome Higurashi: 22<br>Hinata Ryuu: 17  
>Yuuto Nakamura: 12<br>Yuka Nakamura: 12  
>Sakura Ishii: 1<br>Shippou Kitsune: 8**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Threat<strong>

* * *

><p>The snow had been cleared from the hut and there was a pathway now cleared for them to get in and out of the hut easily. It had taken them a good portion of the night, but they were finished and the hut was warm once again. Having all slept through the morning after working through most of the night, Kagome was still the first to wake up with Hinata, currently warming some tea while the others slept. She smiled warmly with her heart swelling, as she watched her children sleep, and heard some shuffling coming from her room that she shared with Inuyasha.<p>

"Clearing the snow out of the hut really wore them out ne?" Inuyasha asked emerging from the back room sluggishly, his speech slurred with sleep and a yawn escaping his mouth. Kagome and Hinata chuckled, Kagome handed Hinata a cup of tea and offered one to Inuyasha as well. Inuyasha dragged himself over and accepted the warm mug, plopping down next to Kagome.

"Looks like they aren't the only ones." Kagome stated with a giggle. Inuyasha took a sip of his tea glaring at her, only resulting in the girls laughing at him again.

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Hinata stiffened in their places, Inuyasha quickly snapping out of his sleepiness and instantly on guard. Kagome gave them a questioning look, she was about to ask before she stiffened as well upon feeling her barrier being breached.

"Oh no! I forgot to strengthen the barrier!" Kagome shrieked, pouncing to her feet. Inuyasha and Hinata immediately followed suit.

"Nani? Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted as she ran into their bedroom in search of her weapons. Just what the hell is going on? Inuyasha sensed the demons closing in and growled, gripping his sword. No one would harm anyone while he was around!

"It is the night of the full moon, some demons powers strengthen tremendously on this night, hence Ma needs to strengthen the barrier on nights such as these, as many demons are after her. But being sick she forgot about the night… and now those demons are here for her, usually the same ones..." Hinata explained, sensing his confusion.

"How many?" Inuyasha asked, acknowledging her explanation but focusing on their current situation.

"Two usually, bird demons." Kagome responded, appearing from the bedroom with her bow and arrows, ready for any confrontation.

"Kagome you…"

"I am going Inuyasha, those demons constantly pose a threat to me and my family. I am not going to let this continue." Kagome snapped back, not taking no for an answer. Inuyasha growled, obviously not satisfied with her answer, ran outside.

The twins woke up.

"Okaa-sama?"

"Yuuto, Yuka watch Shippou and Sakura, and _do not_ leave this hut." With that Kagome and Hinata ran outside after Inuyasha, leaving the younger ones in question, but did as they were told. The women caught up to Inuyasha in the meadow, and across the meadow stood two bird demons, waiting for their approach. One was female in her human form; she had pale pink hair, ice blue eyes that pointed at the corners. Her skin was as pale as the snow and her hair was tied in a high tight bun. She wore little to cover herself regardless of the cold air and the cool snow. Maybe not all demons were bothered by the cold? She wore pink armor plates over her breasts, nothing over her stomach, she also sported a white skirt made of bird feathers that fell to her mid-thigh. Her sword sheathed on her left hip. This demon spoke to Kagome tauntingly.

"Forget to strengthen you barrier ne Kagome-sama?" She seethed, Kagome glared readying her stance, notching an arrow at the pink haired demon. Her ice blue eyes flicked to notice Inuyasha standing protectively by her side.

"Ah, and what do we have here? A half-breed mate?" The other demon now spoke, causing Inuyasha to growl. This demon had short choppy pale blue hair with pale skin as white as the snow as well. His eyes a light green, and he wore no shirt, why? They didn't really know, and baggy kimono pants, black in color and a bit torn.

Kagome moved her aim to the blue haired demon.

"What business do you have here?" She snarled, literally snarled surprising Inuyasha, but he didn't let it show, his grip on his sword tight his knuckles turning white, he snarled at them as well. The blue hair demon smirk and Inuyasha's snarl intensified.

"Why my lovely Kagome, we are here for you." He responded greedily, he glared, smirking for another moment before he finally made his move, and pounced.

Suddenly, Inuyasha had jumped in front of her with speed she could not fathom, wielding his massive sword, astounding her.

'_His sword is huge! __It… It looks like a fang…' _Her mind wandered until she heard Inuyasha growling.

"I won't let you touch her!" He yelled and charged at the blue haired demon who was flying down from his pounce, heading straight for the hanyou. In the midst of his downward strike, the blue haired bird demon wielded his own sword, the pink demon now charging with her own attack, straight for Kagome. Hinata was quick to respond, taking on the pink haired bird demon and deflected her target away from Kagome. A fire blast came from Hinata's outstretched hand, her target being said pink haired bird demon.

The female demon glanced, and jumped out of the way, avoiding her attack and casting a glare at Hinata, who was smirking at her with triumph.

"Now, now I can't let you harm my mother." She chided, causing the female demon to become outraged, now setting her sights on the dragon demon.

Before they were able to initiate another attack, Inuyasha was thrown to the ground between them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, her arrow still notched at the blue haired demon, her anger rising.

'_Oh no… could he still be healing from his battle with that moth demon?'_ She dropped her weapon to her side and ran over to him, too worried about his health to worry about what risks she was taking right now. Tears were welling up in her eyes, he looked battered already… the bird demon was too fast for him even with his astounding speed! Then she saw it, her dreaded thoughts being confirmed, his shoulder wound had been painfully reopened.

'_No…'_ Her mind screamed.

"NO KAGOME! STAY BACK! RUN!" She heard him yell at her, but of course, as stubborn as she was, she ignored his warning and quickly found herself being grabbed around the neck from behind. The demons had wrapped his arm around her front and his hand wrapping around the front of her neck to choke her. The male demon had caught her…

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha howled, springing to his feet, wincing slightly in pain from his newly reopened wound. He felt his demon rising within him, and it probably would had come out if it had not been for his sword. He needed the free Kagome from that bastards grasp and save her.

"Tsk, tsk Kagome, has your newfound love for this hanyou clouded your judgment while in battle? _Never_ drop your weapon." The male demon hissed in Kagome's ear, making Kagome shiver with disgust, his hold on her neck tightened, making her gasp breathlessly. The demon held her hands behind her back, so she couldn't move, her knees beginning to buckle from the lack of oxygen.

Inuyasha and Hinata could only watch, unable to think of a strategy to save Kagome without harming her in the process. The female demon was smiling sickeningly at the small triumph she thought they had just acquired, while her and Hinata continued to battle it out. Unfortunately, Hinata would not let down her guard, even with her mother figure in grave danger, and she could not take her down. The dragon demon continued to block her every move and prevented her from getting near Kagome or Inuyasha.

"If you had never let love cloud your judgment… maybe Kenji would still be alive…" In that moment, everything froze. Inuyasha's eyes widened upon hearing what the demon had said to her. He heard a snarl from behind and glanced to see Hinata seething with anger.

'_Why is Hinata ang__ry? Was she around with Shippou and Kagome during that period in time as well?' _He wondered, his attention moving back to Kagome, he flinched inwardly, this was the angriest he had ever seen her. He could actually see her wishing for this demons deaths in her eyes.

Suddenly, both bird demons were howling in pain. Inuyasha had to shield his eyes from Kagome as she began to glow a blindingly bright pink. The male demons arms and the whole front half of his body, that had been touching or were in close proximity to the priestess, had been severely burned, she had purified him.

The female demon screeched behind him, Inuyasha whirled around in their direction to see the female demon being burned alive from Hinata's fire. She had become distracted when she sensed Kagome's spiritual powers skyrocket and grew instantly worried about the male demon. Making the same, as they would have put it, mistake Kagome had made when Inuyasha was injured. The female demon crumpled to the ground in a pile of ash in the snow, a smirking Hinata standing over her remains. The male demon howled, his demonic energy increasing drastically .

"That was his mate." Hinata stated, now moving from the remains to stand beside Inuyasha. Kagome continued to glare at the male demon, her aura still glowing deathly pink. The male demon stopped his howling, and glared down at the miko. When he had been purified by Kagome he had been thrown a distance from her. He drew his sword again, and began charging for her. She was his closest target and he was bent on killing every single one of them, to take revenge for his deceased mate.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled for her again and began to charge toward the male demon, in an effort to save her from him. She wasn't moving, she wouldn't run! She continued to hold her stance, with no weapon, her aura still holding strong around her.

'_I won't make it!'_ He realized, gritting his teeth and pumping his legs harder, trying to run faster, but it seemed inevitable.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, there was a sudden bright light again, brighter than before as the demon closed in on Kagome. Both Hinata and Inuyasha had to shield their eyes, Inuyasha skidding to a stop where he was.

As quickly as it had come, it was gone. When both cracked their eyes open to see what had occurred, a sight of a standing Kagome, welcomed them. Her bangs covered her eyes, she was panting heavily and her hands were clutched tightly by her sides. The bird demon, lay crumpled on all fours behind her. He was completely burned now, barely hanging onto life yet he was still laughing.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha immediately acted, not willing to take any chances, obliterating the male bird demon. Once he was nowhere to be seen Inuyasha whirled around to face Kagome. He smelled it… a heart wrenching stench he never wanted to have the grace of smelling: Kagome's blood. He felt his demon stir up within him again, but ignored it, sheathing his sword, and running to her side.

"Kagome… Kagome!" He said frantically, it smelt like a lot of blood, she wasn't saying anything… it was scaring him! Running his eyes over her body, he found the large blood stain in her kimono on the right side of her stomach. She lifted her head up, revealing her wary gray-blue eyes to him, she smiled, she was always smiling at him.

"G-Gomen-nasai Inuyasha… h-he got me." She strained in a whisper, her eyes rolled back, her knees buckled and her body began to collapse to the ground. The loss of blood had finally taken a toll on her body.

"Kagome-sama! MOM! MA!" Hinata's scream pierced through the air as she ran over to her, Inuyasha catching the collapsed priestess before she could hit the ground, falling to his own knees, pulling her close to him. Hinata approached and fell to her knees as well in front of the pair.

"I failed her… I _**already**_ broke my promise!" Inuyasha shouted painfully, his head hung in shame, clutching the bleeding Kagome close to him. Hinata's eyes began to tear up, in fear for her mother figure, and in pain, knowing exactly how Inuyasha was feeling right now. Gently, she lifted one of her clawed hands and placed it on top of one of his tightly clenched ones, which was gripping Kagome's shoulders.

As if he just realized Hinata was also there, his pained eyes looked up through his bangs at her. She was smiling painfully at him, he could see that she was struggling just as much, if not more than he was, tears now pouring down the dragon demons cheeks.

"No… No you didn't break your promise… Okaa-sama will be okay… and it is all because of you." She tried to reassure him, but Inuyasha didn't understand, or maybe he didn't want to.

"But… she is **hurt** _because of me!_ I **promised** to protect her!" He whined in disbelief.

"She promised to protect you as well Inuyasha, and that was exactly what she did. You are injured too…" Hinata continued, he had completely forgotten all about his injury, the adrenaline from the need to protect Kagome completely numbed him.

"My injuries don't matter! I…"

"_**Don't say that!"**_ Hinata cried, shocking the hanyou, straightening to really look at her, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the broken, no hysterical demon who was now glaring at him through her tears. Hinata barely ever spoke, he had never seen this much emotion come from her ever.

"You promised to protect us too! Wasn't that also part of your promise?" She spat. Inuyasha just stared dumbly at her, shocked, surprised and then he realized that she was completely right. How could he have been so stupid?

The other children had now emerged from the hut, hearing that the commotion had gone from a battle, to emotional pain, they were running toward them.

"All of us have already lost our parents, or have had them abandon us! We can NOT handle loosing **you **OR Kagome-okaa-sama, Otou-sama!" She screamed, quite literally at the top of her lungs making Inuyasha pin his ears against his head. Inuyasha's breath was ragged now, tears now welling up in his eyes as the other four children approached. Had she just referred to him as her father? Had he really forgotten about his promise to protect them?

"Gomen-ne Hinata-sama…" He mumbled, bowing his head again, this time in apology to the dragon demon. Hinata stifled a half-hearted laugh in response as she stood.

"Stop being so stupid… baka…" She mumbled back, and with that the tears slipped down Inuyasha's cheeks freely. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried.

"H-Hinata-chan? Wh-What happened?"Yuka asked almost in hysterics herself, the tears already pouring down her cheeks upon seeing Kagome, she was holding a screaming Sakura who was struggling to get out of Yuka's grasp to be near her unconscious, bleeding mother. Hinata grabbed Sakura from Yuka.

"Calm down." She soothed, no more tears falling from her eyes as she wiped away the strains that had been left on her cheeks. Yuuto and Shippou were both seething with anger, wanting to seek revenge that had already been sought. They couldn't move…

"Both Inuyasha-otou-sama and Kagome-ooka-sama are injured. They need us now, so we must stay calm." Hinata instructed the children. They took a breath, calming themselves down and putting on brave faces, agreeing to Hinata's instructions. Inuyasha stood,with a small smile on his face, looking at his brave kids. Still holding Kagome close to him, Inuyasha ignoring the searing pain from his shoulder and followed the children, carrying Kagome to their hut.

Once inside, he gently laid Kagome on their bed, as the children quickly readied the medical supplies and cleansing tools for the two of them. Moving to his side of the bed, thankful for Kagome's training she had given the children, he sat down and immediately collapsed beside her, tears still pouring down his face, they just wouldn't stop.

"Otou….sama…" were his last words before giving in to the darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is love!<br>And greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edited by : Rose-Aki<strong>


	9. Hinata

**I Never Knew**

* * *

><p><em>Summary: He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag<em>

_Warnings: Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

_**Authors Note: **__Goodness gracious! I apologize everyone! I sincerely do! I know that it has been a long time since my last update… but my computer crashed and it's taken me sometime to get a hold of a computer and enough time to type up another chapter! Anyway it's spring break and I have finally been able to accomplish this! I hope y'all can forgive me!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Responses to my Loyal Reviewers:<strong>_

_**ArchAngel-Kagome:**__ Keep reading! ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!_

_**BlueHairedSaiyan: **__Arigato goziamazu! I really appreciate your understanding! And don't worry bout Kagome ;D_

_**kkiibbaa: **__I apologize for the late update! I hope you continue to enjoy!_

_**Glon Morski: **__I agree it did happen quickly. But there is somewhere that I am going with it ;) And yes that is hard to believe isn't it? I apologize for that! But it helps fit with the story ;) I apologize for the late update and thank you for the great input! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!_

_**Rose-Aki: **__Thank you for continuing to review! I am happy to have you as my editor! You are doing me a HUGE favor!_

_**Purianne:**__ Heck yes! Hehe Arigato!_

_**luis1113: **__Arigato! There is a lot of back story coming y'all's way the next couple of chapters! I hope you all enjoy!_

_**Soul Hunt:**__ Thank you for reviewing! And it's alright! I love reviews but I love knowing that there are people out there besides just my reviewers that lave and continue to enjoy my story! Even if you don't review often, continue reading and continue to enjoy! Arigato!_

_**HalgDogDemomGirl:**__ Arigato! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**SlashLover93:**__ I am sorry for the late update! I hope you continue to enjoy!_

_**ChetahBabe101:**__ Thank you! That makes me incredibly happy to know! I hope I don't let you down! Enjoy!_

_**suikidoen: **__Gomen Gomen! I hope this helps! Sorry for the late update!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<strong>_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: 25**_

_**Kagome Higurashi: 22**_

_**Hinata Ryuu: 17**_

_**Yuuto Nakamura: 12**_

_**Yuka Nakamura: 12**_

_**Sakura Ishii: 1**_

_**Shippou Kitsune: 11 (sorry I had to change Shippou's Age)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Hinata<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha squeezed his eyes tightly, beginning to stir, then groaned in pain. Bringing a hand up to his forehead to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight pouring into the room he cracked open his tired, wary amber colored eyes.<p>

"Ugh… what happened?" He muttered to no one in particular, not really thinking clearly and not yet remembering what had occurred. He picked up the familiar surrounding of the hut he shared with Kagome. Noticing that he was in the bedroom that they shared together all the memories of the battle that had recently occurred came flooding back into his mind. His eyes shot open and he gasped sharply.

"Kagome!" He shouted and sat up quickly, instantly regretting the quick, sudden movement as the pain ripped from his right shoulder down his back. The reality of what had happened starting to sink in with every wince. He groaned closing his eyes tightly again as he grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand and waited for the pain to subside.

"Tou-san…" Came a gentle voice and his ears twitched in their direction. He took a deep breath and when the pain finally subsided he turned to his right, in the direction where that familiar gentle voice had come from, with heavy-lidded eyes. Yuka was kneeling besides him with worry plastered all over her features, because she had probably witnessed his scene in pain.

'_Why didn't I sense her earlier?'_ He questioned himself.

"Yuka…" He whispered, his features softening, his senses must be fogged due to his worry over Kagome. Then his eyes looked around the room, noticing that the sun was beginning to set outside.

"Where's…"

"Okaa-sama has been lying beside you." Yuka responded having known what he was looking for from the moment he had began. On queue Inuyasha looked to see Kagome lying on his left side beside him. His heart leaped in his throat upon the sight of her pale fragile form and tears threatened to fall again. Gently and shakily, he placed one of his large calloused hands atop of one of her small fragile hands. He breathed, willing to calm himself down, in his frantic state and being unable to sense anyone's presence due to it, he wouldn't do the children any good right now. He needed to be strong for them, for Kagome, to continue to protect them especially while Kagome needed to take her time to heal.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked Yuka, his voice soft as he gazed upon Kagome, examining her. When he heard Yuka stand up he turned to face her, but did not release his hold of Kagome's hand. Yuka offered him water which he took gladly, because his throat was suddenly feeling very dry.

"A full day has passed since the start of the battle with those demons." She responded and he all but chocked on his water at her response. He hadn't expected to have been out for that long! Normally he'd be back and with a vengeance within a couple of hours. His mind pondered it and he silently wondered if it was due to Kagome's spiritual powers during battle that had caused this, but he didn't remember ever feeling weakened when she used them.

"Don't worry Tou-san, Kaa-san's barrier is still erected and is probably stronger than ever. No one has been able to get anywhere near us let alone harm any of us. Not even the villagers can get through right now." Yuka looked sadly at her wounded adoptive mother as she spoke.

"This usually happens when she becomes injured and weakened and believes that she doesn't have the strength to protect us… but… when she does this she uses so much of her energy to keep us safe, even while she's unconscious… even though she's weak… it… it tends to take her a long time to recover…" Yuka's voice was soft, gentle and worried. This was not the normal energetic Yuka with a hyperactive twin brother Inuyasha had grown to know and love. Inuyasha followed Yuka's gaze to look at Kagome again, moving the hand that was holding hers to trail a clawed finger from her temple to the bottom of her chin. He shook his head gently at the unconscious woman lying besides him.

'_Stubborn woman.'_ He scolded her silently. His ear twitched again picked up a soft gentle sob, coming from the small hanyou besides him. His eyes took in the young girls form, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks with her knuckles rubbing her eyes in an attempt to stop them from falling. Her small body shaking with each hiccup that escaped her lips.

"Yuka…" He whispered.

"Otou-san… you are really awake right? You are really going to be okay? I-I'm not dreaming?" Came the shaky voice of the obviously frightened young hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes widened as she spoke.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback-<em>**

_"**Don't say that!"**_

_Hinata cried, shocking the hanyou, straightening up to really look at her. His eyes wide as he took in the sight of the broken, no hysterical, demon who was now glaring at him through her tears. Hinata barely ever spoke and he had never seen this much emotion come from her ever._

_"You promised to protect us too! Wasn't that also part of your promise?" She spat. Inuyasha just stared dumbly at her, shocked, surprised and then he realized that she was completely right. How could he have been so stupid?_

_The other children had now emerged from the hut, hearing that the commotion had gone from a battle, to emotional pain, they were running toward them._

_"All of us have already lost our parents, or have had them abandon us! We can NOT handle loosing **you **OR Kagome-okaa-sama, Otou-sama!"_

**_-End Flashback-_**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha breathed and his heart swelled Finally releasing Kagome's hand, he gathered the weeping girl into his strong arms and cradled his adoptive daughter in his lap, much like any father would when comforting their young.<p>

"I am really here Yuka, I promise I am not going anywhere." He whispered into one of her light brown ears that matched his, causing it to flick at his breath. The young hanyou grabbed hold of his white hakama and wept into his chest. He ran a clawed hand through her golden brown hair that currently was not in it's usual, braided twin tails.

"It'd take a lot more then that to get rid of a stubborn hanyou like me." He smirked, attempting to lighten the mood. Yuka giggled and hiccuped in response, it had worked. Then he held her closer to him reassuringly.

"And I swear to you, Kagome will be alright… I'll make sure of it." He stated, not only reassuring the small hanyou in his arms, but himself as well. His words seemed to comfort her and she nodded into his chest and he noticed her tears beginning to slow. He started to rock her, continuing to sooth her and kissed the top of her head. Soon enough the you hanyou girl fell asleep in his arms.

Carefully Inuyasha got out of his bed, carrying Yuka into the main room of the hut, wanting to place the young girl in her own bed. As he entered the main room, he spotted Hinata by the fire, stoking it to keep it burning. Making a quick scan of the room he noticed the other children had already fallen asleep, more than likely having worried themselves to sleep.

"Hinata." He called softly, making sure to keep his voice low and soft so he wouldn't wake anyone. The sound of his voice caused the dragon demon to jump a bit in surprise. Turning quickly her wide forest green eyes caught his, unwilling to believe that he had already awoken from his sleep.

"Otou-san…" She whispered. He smiled warmly at her, moving to where Yuuto had fallen asleep and placing his sister beside him. Instantly the two relaxed in their slumber, moving to sleep close to one another.

"Hai." He whispered as he brushed a stray, unruly hair from Yuuto's face, tucking it back with the rest of his dark chocolate brown unruly hair. The gentle tough made the young neko hanyou smile warmly and contently in his sleep, snuggling deeper into the warm blankets hand-knitted by their adoptive mother.

"Did she fall asleep on you?" Hinata questioned, a hint of worry trickling in her voice. Inuyasha shifted to stand back up and softly walked over to where Hinata was sitting by the low burning fire and took a seat beside her. A warm smile adorned his face as he gazed upon the warm, crackling fire, but he could feel Hinata's worried gaze still upon him.

"She was awake when I awoke." Inuyasha started and he heard Hinata breath a sigh of relief, turning her gaze from him and following his gaze to stare into the fire.

"She cried a bit, worried about Kagome and I. I had ended up rocking her to sleep when comforting her." He explained, stealing a glance in said hanyou's direction, seeing that even thought tear streaks still adorned her soft features, she was now sleeping peacefully. Hinata noticed this and smiled warmly.

"Ah… we have all been taking shifts through out the day taking care of you and Kagome-okaa-sama… all of us had trouble sleeping last night." Hinata explained. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise and shock. His heart swelling again, thankful for what everyone was doing, even though he had failed to keep his promise and even hurt Hianta with what he had said yesterday. He shifted to stand and turned to face her square on, a stern look adorning his face. Hinata looked up at him questioningly and was surprised when he suddenly bowed before her.

"Arigato, Hinata." He said seriously, her gasp of surprise reaching his sensitive ears. He suddenly smelt the saltiness of her tears and straightened himself up to give the red/pink-haired dragon demon a questioning look of his own. Her bangs were covering her eyes and his ears picked up the sound of her sob that racked her small, yet strong body.

"Hin…" But before he could finish his sentence the full-fledged demon launched herself into his chest, wrapping her strong arms around his torso. Inuyasha winced upon the impact, pain was shooting once again down his right shoulder, but paid no attention to it as the young woman wept into his chest. This soaking his hakama once again and he couldn't help but sigh.

'_Geez these women.'_ He thought, not being used to the hormonal emotional women he was now surrounded by and certainly not used to having to comfort them so often. But somehow the fatherly comfort seemed to come naturally as awkward as it had felt initially.

"Hinata…"

"I am so glad you're alright." She whispered, interrupting him, halting anything he was about to say. He sighed again, taking his left hand and resting it on the crown of her head, patting it soothingly. He didn't move his right arm, because it was too painful to move after carrying Yuka and Hinata's attack and he didn't want to reopen the wound that would heal in a matter of another day. His eyes softened as he willed himself to speak once again.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her, knowing that the real reason behind all of the hysterics was due to these children having lost loved ones in the past. He felt her nod before she pulled away from him. She locked gazes with him, clearing the tear streaks from her face. She then breathed and cleared her throat, wanting to tell Inuaysha something the was lingering on her mind.

"M-My birth father… he died in order to protect Kagome-okaa-sama…" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sudden revelation from the dragon demon. Had he just head her correctly?

"It's honorable indeed but… Am I being selfish when I say that I don't want to loose you too…. Inuyasha-otou-san?" Hinata whispered and Inuyasha was literally frozen with shock.

'_Hinata's birth father died protecting Kagome?'_ Inuyasha's mind reeled at the new information, not sure how to process it. He continued to stare at the worried girl in shock as his mind process what Hinata revealed to him.

'_Wait a minute… then that would mean…'_ Suddenly Sakura began crying from her handmade crib. Hinata moved to tend to her, but Inuyasha gently grabbed her right shoulder, halting her. She looked over her shoulder at him to give him a questioning look only to see him smiling reassuringly at her before walking past her whispering.

"I'll get her." He approached Sakura's crib and lifted her up into his arms. Sakura's cried quieted to soft whines as he did so.

"O-Otou-san…" Sakura spoke softly in surprise. Inuyasha smiled at her and rubbed his nose against hers (I know sooo not Inuyasha-like), making the toddler giggle. Then he turned back to Hinata, still smiling softly.

"You get some sleep." He mentioned. Hianta watched him as he moved toward the fire to keep Sakura warm as he changed her.

"Otou-san?" Sakura spoke again, seemingly in disbelief. Inuyasha's smile grew wide as if he already knew what she wanted to say.

"Hai. Otou-san is here." Hinata heard Inuyasha respond as he embraced the young girl, before laying her down and grabbing her spare cloth diaper. Hinata smiled warmly at the exchange, finally letting her heart settle and the soothing reality that Inuyasha was going to be alright, sank in. She walked silently over to the futon she currently shared with Shippou and snuggled in beside the sleeping fox demon, being careful to not wake him. She made herself comfortable and heard Shippou sigh in content as he rolled over and snuggled into her warmth. Stealing one last glance at the father daughter pair by the fire, a warm smile still graced her lips. She felt her lids become heavy as she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha-otou-san!" Came an excited shout from the main room of the small hurt that jolted said hanyou from his sleep, to a upright sitting position on his bed. A blur of brown and white flew through the bedroom doormat and launched itself into Inuyasha's chest. This seemed to be happen to him quite frequently lately. But when Inuyasha caught sight of the unruly brunette hair with ears to match he knew who it was and laughed as the exited neko-hanyou jumped on him, tears of happiness pooling in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.<p>

"Well good morning to you too Yuuto." Inuyasha laughed, ruffling the young hanyou already unruly, yet soft hair.

"Yuuto! Be careful! He is still recovering from his injuries!" Scolded the other neko-hanyou twin who appeared in the bedroom, following her brother. Inuyasha felt Yuuto freeze as if just remembering that the elder hanyou had been injured just two days earlier. He looked up at Inuaysha with worried, bluish-purple eyes.

"Gomen-ne Tou-san." He mumbled, slightly embarrassed from being scolded by his twin sister. Inuyasha chuckled and smirked at the pair.

"Nothing to worry about you two, I am almost healed now." He rolled his injured shoulder to show them that he was speaking the truth, earning a pair of twin glee-filled smiles.

"I-Inuyasha…" Came a small voice Inuyasha almost didn't recognize. His ears perked up and swiveled in the direction the voice had come form. Looking behind him, young Shippou stood there, nervously fidgeting with his tail, his bangs covering his eyes. When had he gotten there? He didn't see him come in with the twins….

"Shippou?" He called to him, but still did not receive a response from the small fox demon. Yuuto climbed out of Inuyasha's lap so he could shift himself to completely face the obviously worried demon.

"A-Are you aliright… baka?" Shippou asked shakily, yet stubbornly. Inuyasha smirked at him and nodded even thought Shippou couldn't see him do so.

"Hai Shippou…" Inuyasha saw him visably relax a bit, but he knew Shippou was still worried.

"And don't worry… Kagome will…" Inuyasha suddenly found himself being tackled again, the force from Shippou's attack knocking him back onto the bed, shocking him as the young fox demon grabbed old of the inu-hanyou tightly.

"Baka!… Baka, baka, baka!" Shippou scream. Hinata now enteed the room with Sakura upon hearing the ruckus. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head upon sensing the young demons pain and recovered from his initial shock, his expression softening. One of his large hand coming up to rub Shippou's small back soothingly. Inuyasha let his head fall back onto the futon.

"Shippou I…"

"Don't leave us okay? Just… just don't… don't go anywhere… O-Otou-san…" Shippou whined, the last part barely above a hushed whisper, but Inuyasha picked it up none-the-less and it shocked him… yet again. Shippou was the last person he would think to hear that name uttered from his lips, directed toward him. He recovered quickly and returned the young fox demon's embrace.

"Alright Shippou… I won't go anywhere." He reassured him. The other children had long since exited the bedroom, wanting to give them their personal space. As Shippou calmed down they both picked up the scent of breakfast that Hinata had made coming from the main room. Shippou sniffed and removed himself from Inuyasha's arm too embarrassed by his recent reaction to look the elder hanyou in the eye. Inuyasha followed behind, but not before placing a chaste kiss upon the slumbering Kagome's forehead. Upon entering the main room he noticed that Hianta had already served the twins and was currently preparing Shippou's plate. Inuyasha took a seat beside Yuuto and began to prepare his own plate.

'_My kazoku…' _Inuyasha thought warmly, smiling as he dug into her breakfast, looking over each of his adopted children, each of which already considered him their father. This feeling of having a family and a potential mate warmed him to his core. Never once had he ever imagined that he would be this lucky, even with the current situation they were all in.

'_Gods… I barely remember what it's like to even have a family.'_ He thought to himself, relenting slightly on the past. Suddenly this triggered memories from last night and the conversation he had held with Hinata regarding her birth father came to his mind. He looked over to her to find her already looking at him, locking amber with forest green The look in her eyes told him that she already knew what he had wanted to ask and was readily prepared for his questioning.

"Hinata… last night… you said that you birth father had died… in order to protect Kagome…" This caught the other children's attention as well, they hadn't known of Hinata's past all except for Shippou, he didn't move to listen intently as the other children had done. Having already finished his breakfast he just glared at his feet, biting his tongue to stop him from speaking out of term. He already knew what Hinata was going to explain and although he didn't approve of Hinata telling Inuaysha such secrets already, it was her own decision to make.

"Kagome… revealed to me a while ago that a dragon demon, who had been her companion when she and Shippou were young and that bird demon had mentioned him during our battle… Kenji…was he…" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence, it was almost as if he didn't want this to be true. Hinata simply smiled warmly at him and finished for him.

"Hai, Inuyasha-otou-san, Kenji was my birth father." Hinata stood and moved to sit next to Inuyasha, feeling that she could better reveal her story being near him. The twins eyes widened at this new revelation, Yuuto continued to listen intently and Yuka glanced over at Shippou who continued to glare at the ground.

"Shippou-chan…" She whispered, sensing that this was a sensitive subject for him, knowing that he still blamed himself for Kenji's death. Yuka scooted closer to him and gently pulled him into a warm embrace as Hinata continued with her story. Yuka's comforting warmth instantly relaxed the fox demon.

"But Kagome has said that Kenji lost his whole family in a territorial battle…" Inuyasha stated, slightly confused by this whole situation.

"Hai… that is correct… my father didn't know that I was alive… nor did I know at the time that he was as well… and… Kagome still does not yet know that I am Kenji's daughter…." Hianta revealed, pain, anguish and slight regret evident in her scent as she picked up the metal rod and stoked the fire. Inuyasha's eyes widened, knowing that Hinata couldn't handle keeping a secret like this from Kagome any longer and surprised that she had for this long.

"We lived in the Western Lands, high in the mountains near Ryuukotsusei's Valley. These lands were owned by your family… am I correct?" Hinata asked, Inuyasha simply nodded, now seemingly speechless.

"Another dragon community, power hungry and greedy as they were, overtook us unsuspectingly during a period where we're at own lowest in strength due to the ongoing wars. They wanted our land and during this time period also, Lord Sesshomaru was still much too young to handle ruling over the Western Lands. The woman of whom had been ruling, led the lands into complete chaos, biding demons and humans alike into unnecessary wars against each other."

'_Ah… I remember that time period… it had been just after Shiori and I were separated…' _Inuyasha thought to himself, continuing to listen to what Hinata had to inform him of.

"They as you know… had won… my family had been a family of seven, I was the youngest of my four other brothers and sisters. Upon the initial attack, mother and father had hidden my two younger brothers and I. My eldest brother and sister had gone to fight beside our mother and father. Needless to say they had killed my eldest siblings and my mother in front of my father… and while one battled my quickly weakening father, they found where we had been hiding and wasted no time attacking us… the…" Hinata cleared her throat, beginning to get emotional from revealing a difficult part of her past that not even her adoptive mother knew of.

"The blast headed straight on toward us and my fathers scream was downed out in the background a-as I watched m-my… my brothers cover me, using their bodies as a shield from the blast… p-protecting me… they were killed instantly… I had received minor injuries, but had been knocked out from the force of the blast… when I awoke… there was no one on the battle ground left alive… I searched… but I never found my fathers body, even after I gave the rest of my village proper burial graves… I had no idea what had happened to my father…I could only assume that he had died as well and that the enemy had left no trace of him behind… and with a heavy heart, determined to find him one day wherever he may lay, to set off on my own… as an orphan…" Tears were now falling from her eyes, and at some point Yuuto had snuggled himself into her lap in an effort to comfort her. It had worked, she was still able to speak clearly with him there even as the tears fell.

"When I met Kagome-ooka-sama here several year later, I was about thirteen. Shippou had already been with her, him being around the age of four at the time. She had selflessly taken me in and it was within that year of living with her that I had learned that my father had actually been alive back then… She had told me one day that I reminded her of a dragon demon companion she used to travel with that had lost his entire family and explained her story to me. She had found him while she was traveling at the young age of fifteen, a mere year before her and I had crossed paths, he seemed dejected from the entire world and severely wounded. She had set up camp there on the spot where she had found him and proceeded to nurse him back to health… never leaving his side." Hinata sighed, the tears had halted for the time being and her hold tightened around Yuuto. She then looked up into Inuyasha's amber gaze.

"You may not like what you re about the hear Inuyasha… but…" She looked away and sighed again.

"You have a right to know… although I know that she does not feel this way toward Kenji any longer… I know he still holds a special place in her heart…" Inuyasha gave Hinata a questioning look, he didn't quiet understand what Hinata was trying to say, but somehow knew she was right, he wouldn't like what she was about to reveal…

"You see… not only did Kagome heal him physically… but her kind, warm, gentle caring heart, healed his torn heart as well… she was able to repair the heart that had been shattered when he lost his family… he was able to overcome the pain and the fear of loosing his family and had fallen in love again… willing to start over again…" She watched as Inuyasha grew uncomfortable and uneasy with this new information, he was even growling softly.

"This wasn't something Kagome had told me… it was something my father had told me himself… when I see him in my dreams… Kenji fell in love with Kagome and had offered to stay by Kagome's side and help her as a traveler healing where she was needed. Kagome told me that she had tried to refuse his proposal, not wanting to drag him into the troubles she face on a daily basis, but stubborn as he was he got her to agree… and as young as she was… Kagome told me that she had fallen in love with him too over time…" Inuyasha's claws were digging into his forearms, he was restraining himself.

"D…Did they…d-did he ever claim her?" He gritted out through his teeth, almost calmly. Hinata smiled at him reassuringly.

"No Inuyasha-otou-san, he never did. It was still too soon after loosing his former mate and family, and Kagome-okaa-sama, he considered was still too young.." Hinata explained as she heard Inuyasha release a sigh of relief.

"Even though Kenji and Kagome were in love Otou-san, I don't believe that they were life mates. My birth mother wasn't even his life mate…but as you know…"

"Many demons can go a lifetime without finding their life mate." Inuyasha finished. Hinata glanced at him and smiled.

'_Kagome is with me though… our connection… these instant feelings I had… she's…'_ Inuyasha shook the though from his head, not wanting to get his hopes up more than he should. He shouldn't be thinking about those things, not while Kagome was bed ridden, plus he still had one more thing regarding Hinata that he was curious about.

'_Besides… I'm not even sure she feels the same way toward someone as lowly as I am…_' Inuyasha degraded himself, even though he knew that was no longer true, old habits die hard. His expression saddened as he lifted his gaze to look at Hinata again. Sakura had found her way into his lap at some point and was now sleeping soundly, and comfortably there, he ran his claws soothingly through her curly hair.

"Hinata… knowing all of this…. You don't… harbor any feeling of revenge… or hatred toward Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, being that it had been this long, he seriously doubted that the dragon demon before him harbored any sort of those feelings toward Kagome, but being as protective over her as he was, he wanted to make sure. Instead of becoming offended by the question like he had been expecting she only continued to smile, although it had faltered a bit. All eyes turned toward her curious as well at what her answer would be.

"No… she has only done good toward others…it wasn't her choice and certainly wasn't her fault… there is no way I could ever harbor those feelings toward her… Kenji-otou-sama made his own decisions… and I can't hate either of them for what they didn't, and still do not know." She breathed, calming herself. She seemed regretful about something.

"It was hard for me to understand at first… and after Kagome had revealed that story to me… I did lash out at her quiet harshly a few times… and even though she didn't know the reasoning behind why I had lashed out toward her… she still continued to love me and continued to care for me anyway. I had tried to leave many times, but every time she had stayed up, searching until she found me and ensured that I was okay… always giving me a warm place to stay… She may not be blood… but she is my Okaa-sama after all…." New tears spilled down the dragon demons face, feeling remorseful toward the ways she had treated Kagome in the past, knowing that she never deserve such treatment. But they were also tears of happiness, so she smiled as she let the tears fall. Yuuto placed a clawed hand over hers and Inuyasha reached behind her, placing his hand on the crown of her head much like he had done the night prior and patted her. She looked at him with wide eyes, but he spoke no words. Even so she somehow understood what he had wanted to say, making a bright smile cross her features. She and the twins watched him silently as he gently placed the toddler in her crib and disappeared into their room where Kagome, their adoptive mother, still lay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is love!<br>**__**And greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edited by : Rose-Aki<strong>


	10. Yuuto

**I Never Knew**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong> He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_Warnings: Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

_**Authors Note:**__ Yosh! A better update this time! I'm getting excited about this fic, I have finally decided where I want this to go, I just need some fillers to get it there =) I'm still not sure how long it will be but stay with me for the ride and I promise not to let you guys down!_

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to my Loyal Reviewers:<strong>

**_Purianne:_** _Thanks for being the first to review after my long update! I am glad you are still with me! I also love family love as well! I wanted to portray that in this story =) Family is always important no matter where the come from. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>ImSexy'NdINoIt:<strong> Arigato! It is so nice to hear that! And it also makes me happy to hear that you have learned something new from my story! I strive to become a teacher someday, so knowing that makes me incredibly happy! Stick with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
><strong>Glon Morski: <strong>Now that would be funny! But I have a different idea of what I would like to do and I hope you enjoy it! And it makes me soo happy to hear that you think I am balancing my fic so well! I worry sometimes so its reassuring! Thanks for sticking with me after that long update! I hope this was better and I hope to continue updating more frequently!  
><strong>soliea0death: <strong>Oohh! It's so good to hear that you have loved my fic since chapter one and enjoy the idea of my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
><strong>Rose-Aki:<strong> It is so good to hear from you every chapter! You have helped me so much! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!  
><strong>twistedheart27: <strong>Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
><strong>kkiibbaa:<strong> Thank you for another review! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<strong>_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: 25**_

_**Kagome Higurashi: 22**_

_**Hinata Ryuu: 17**_

_**Yuuto Nakamura: 12**_

_**Yuka Nakamura: 12**_

_**Sakura Ishii: 1**_

_**Shippou Kitsune: 11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Yuuto<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days had passed, the winter squalls beginning to become less frequent and the outdoor temperatures were starting to warm slightly. Even so Kagome still had yet to wake from her slumber, still to weak to open her enticing grey-blue eyes. Inuyasha was at her side again, having just finished feeding her. He was gazing at her intently...sadly...<p>

_'Kagome... please wake up...'_ His mind pleaded silently. Grabbing her fragile, pale hand in both of his, like he had done day after day, he brought it to his warm lips. Bending down slightly he placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. Then he brought his forehead down to rest upon the delicate hand he held within the contents of his large calloused hands.

"Gomen-nasai, Kagome... I should have gotten to you quicker... I am so sorry that I have broken my promise to you." He whispered low enough so the eavesdropping demons in the other room could not hear what had been said. It was something he had been saying sincerely to her everyday and it would be something he would tell her the moment she woke up.

_'I haven't been this worried or apologetic toward anyone since my mother died...' _The silver-haired hanyou thought to himself. He sat back on his heals, dropping his and her hand into his lap and moved to look upon her peaceful face once again.

_'Kagome is the only one since mother... who has ever shown me any sort of kindness...'_ He continued thinking to himself. His thoughts running wild over the miko sleeping peacefully before him, the only one who has ever made them run wild.

_'...she desires for me to stay by her side without a second thought...and... the kids...'_ He trailed off, glancing toward the doorway to the main room where each of them resided at the moment.

_'...They believe that she... is my life mate...'_ He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, yet just the thought of that made him incredibly happy, sending his heart soaring.

_'Why does that sound so... right?'_ He questioned himself. For a long time he had known that many demons spent lifetimes searching their life mates... he had a half brother from that sort of situation and eventually his father had found his life mate... hence leaving Sesshomaru's mother. But him... he was a half demon, he hadn't even known that it would be possible for hanyous to have life mates... heck he didn't even think there was a single soul on earth who would even _consider_ becoming intimate with a hanyou, let alone get married and have children with them. Dwelling on that fact, the fact that he hadn't trusted a single soul before her he thought...

_'...I was able to trust her so quickly... without a second thought to it... would that be what they consider the bond between life mates?'_ He wondered. Thinking about it to himself again he gasped and his eyes snapped open to look upon the sleeping maiden again with wide, gentle eyes. It was unbelievable if it was true.

_'I hardly know anything about being a life mate...'_ He realized as he pondered upon that thought.

_'The only people who could have explained such things to me died long ago, never mentioning anything of the sort to me... and of course Sesshomaru is of no help but...'_

"Otou-san?" Came a small voice from the doorway of their bedroom. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he reluctantly tore his gaze from Kagome to the small figure standing there.

"Yuuto?" He raised his eyebrow, not really expecting him to be the one to interrupt him. Releasing the miko's hand, Inuyasha turned on his knees to face the young neko hanyou. He wouldn't look directly at Inuyasha and only continued to fuss with the doormat hanging in the doorway. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder why.

"Hai... I-I'm sorry to bother you but.. we need some more firewood." Yuuto explained as a matter-of-fact and Inuyasha smirked thoughtfully.

"Hai, Hai." He responded before pushing up off his knees to stand. Then he walked toward the doorway Yuuto had just left through and stole one last glance at Kagome. Pushing the doormat aside and walking into the main room, he headed straight for the outside door, not really bothering to look and see what everyone had been up to. Since Inuyasha had woken, him along with the boys and some occasional help from the girls, had begun to repair the run down old drafty hut, including installing a new wooden floor with wood sliced up from trees. Inuyasha had used his sword to cut the smooth pieces, for some pieces that weren't completely smooth. The kids had been able to run down to the village and receive assistance from a friend of theirs, who helped making the board smooth enough to walk on. It was almost completed, the main room only needing a few more pieces and the bedroom had yet to have the floor installed. The entrance was now a low lying wooden floor, level with the ground outside, this would be where they would dispose of their shoes, from there the floor rose a step into the main area. In the center remained their fire pit in an opening in the floor like most of the other huts in the village.

The newly installed floor made the run down hut look exceptionally large now, having enough room for their family of seven and then some. It was much cozier and certainly more comfortable for the children to sleep at night. The boys had even assisted Inuyasha in hand carving some benches, which were placed around the fire now, so they wouldn't have to sit on the floor any longer.

After Inuyasha finished donning his winter weather gear, he took one glance around the hut to see Shippou and Yuka lain by the fire, drawing pictures and writing letters with the ink and brushes he had bought them. These more than likely being done for their adoptive mother as a surprise for when she would finally wake up. Hinata was in the far corner of the hut teaching Sakura how to walk... she wasn't quite there yet and still needed the assistance of another's hands for her to take a step without falling. But one was missing...

"Ne, Yuuto!" He called and suddenly, without warning, the hanyou in question popped up by his side. Inuyasha hadn't been surprised though, the young hanyou had tended to do that often.

"Come with me and help me gather some firewood." He requested, instantly making the younger hanyou light up with excitement. He had always enjoyed helping out where he could, especially when it came to the 'men' duties.

"Hai!" He replied excitedly and nearly ran out of the hut's front door.

"Oi!" Inuyasha yelled, the sound of his voice making the boy freeze in mid run, right in front of the entrance. The other children stole a glance to see what was going on, but continued to resume with their prior activities.

"Put the winter gear on Kagome knitted for you boy." Inuyasha said sternly as a father would, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. Yuuto turned and nodded, not daring to rebel against him and moved to don his own winter gear.

* * *

><p>The two hanyous gathered firewood for their home in the woods surrounding it, careful not to wander too far into the woods staying within the barrier Kagome had erected and not too far away from one another, always staying cautious even though no one but the family could leave or enter the barrier at the present time.<p>

"Ne, Inuyasha-otou-san..." Yuuto called, breaking the calm silence that loomed over them ever since they had left the hut. Looping another piece of wood on his stack, Inuyasha turned to face the young hanyou who was picking up another piece of wood himself, behind him.

"Hai?" Standing upright and turning to face Inuyasha as well he shifted nervously under Inuyasha's gaze.

"Were... were your mother and father... life mates?" Yuuto asked nervously, not willing to make eye contact with the elder hanyou just yet. He didn't feel it was his place to ask Inuyasha such a personal question, but he was curious and needed to know. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the unexpected question and he remaining silent for a while, unsure if he wanted to answer the question. Inuyasha looked away from the boy and a few more moments of silence passed over them before Yuuto worked up the courage to speak again.

"I-I just wanted to know... because you are a hanyou as well..." The last part of his sentence was barely above a whisper. Inuyasha turned to look at the unruly haired boy again to see him staring at his own feet that continued to shift nervously in the white snow. Inuyasha's expression softened and he sighed. That was a logic he couldn't beat and he could understand why the young neko hanyou would want to know. Taking a look around, he walked over the sit on the log he and Kagome had sat on when she had fallen ill, setting his pile of wood down beside him. Then he looked back Yuuto who was watching him with concern and motioned for him to come sit beside him. Taking note Yuuto lightly jogged over to him and set his wood down as Inuyasha had done, sitting on the log next to the hanyou looking up to as a father figure. Inuyasha's gaze drifted to watch the water flow down the now low-flowing, half-frozen creek as Yuuto watched him expectantly, waiting patiently for him to respond.

"Hai, my mother and father had been life mates. My mother had been human and my father, well renowned dog-demon InuTashio, former ruler of the Western Lands." He responded thoughtfully, flashes of memories playing back in his mind.

"What... What happened to them... Were they happy?" Yuuto asked hesitantly. The question surprised Inuyasha a bit again, but he smiled.

"Hai, they were very happy... one of the happiest couples I have ever known... from what I can remember." Inuyasha started, noticing that he wasn't finished Yuuto continued to listen intently, interested in what Inuyasha had to tell him.

"I even have a younger hanyou sister who goes by the name Shiori... but we were separated just shortly after she was born... you see a comrade of my father's, hell bent on revenge greed, kidnapped my mother and killed her in front of him. They battled and he won, but my father had been weakened by the loss of his life mate, not to mention fatally wounded in the battle... He could have survived, but instead, worrying about more retaliation that he would not be able to hold off, used the last of his strength to place Shiori and me into safe homes where we wouldn't be harmed... shortly after that he was found dead by my mothers side." Inuyasha explained to the younger hanyou with a solemn expression coating his features. Silence fell over them again and Inuyasha took his time to look at the hanyou besides him, to see if he could get an idea of what may have been going through his mind, because the mixture of scents coming from the boy confused him. Yuuto was fidgeting with his fingers, he was looking dejected... worried and Inuyasha could smell that he was afraid.

"Do all human-demon relationships end in tragedy?" Yuuto asked suddenly, surprising the elder hanyou again his eyes widened. This question was making his heart race like mad with worry about his own relationship with Kagome.

_'N-no... they can't all...'_ Inuyasha squashed that thought immediately. He only knew of his own parents fate, he knew not of any others. Not that he had crossed many other hanyous in his journeys, but when he had, he had never bothered to asked. All hanyous were the same, none shared their life storied with one another, because they were too afraid of being rejected by the rest of the world.

"My mother and father... they weren't life mates... but they did love each other... at least that's what mother told Yuka..." Yuuto began, Inuyasha watched him, listening intently. Yuuto raised his head to look ahead of him at nothing in particular as he continued.

"But... their relationship was forbidden... by each of their families... even after Yuka and I had been born... even so, they still continued to go against their families demands, enraging them both... it had gotten to the point where my father's family were threatening to kill off my mothers family... including my mother if they did not separate, not caring what our parents did with Yuka and me. As time went on the threats progressively got worse and the likelihood of the posed threats became reality... they separated. Yuka and me were only a couple months old at the time... Yuka was to go with my mother and live with her family and I with my father to live with his..." Yuuto revealed, Inuyasha albeit being slightly shocked, had expected that the twins must have had a difficult past, being as they were Kagome's orphans after all.

"You two were splint up at such a young age... seeing you two together... I never would have guessed that you two were separated from each other for that long." Inuyasha comment seeing Yuuto smile a bit.

"We were separated for ten years..." Yuuto noted, Inuyasha's eyes widened still finding it hard to believe. Yuuto's expression dropped again as he continued.

"After we were separated and I grew old enough to understand and comprehend what was going on... my father always seemed so... depressed. Rarely did he ever take care of me... he had always had the maids perform that job... he never even acknowledged me when I begged for him to spend time with me..." Yuuto admitted dejectedly. Inuyasha's heart when out to him, he had never experienced what it was like to have a father reject and ignore him... but he could just imagine how alone Yuuto must have felt. He saw Yuuto's body shake a bit and reached over to place a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Instantly he was calmed, giving Inuyasha a thankful smile.

"Eventually... as time drug on, my father was forced into a relationship with another neko demon by his family, they had wanted heirs... heirs that weren't hanyous..." Yuuto continued.

"I don't believe he ever loved her... He was merely with her to satisfy his selfish, demanding families wants and needs..." Yuuto sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his small, clawed hands. He was containing anger within him.

"That... that _horrible_ woman hated me...for... well you know... for being hanyou... and you can just imagine how that went..." Inuyasha clenched his first that wasn't soothing Yuuto, just imaging his adoptive son going through _anything_ he had as a child growing up mind him want to go blind with furry.

"I swear... she would have killed me if she had gotten the chance, but my father... even though he would normally ignore my existence... would reprimand her whenever she laid a single finger on me... that was the only thing he ever did for me..." The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, clouds were beginning to cover the sky and the snow began to gently fall to the ground in small flakes. A cool night breeze washed over them and Inuyasha witnessed the neko-hanyou shiver beside him. Hesitantly, he removed the reassuring hand from Yuuto's shoulder and slid it to wrap around his small form, pulling the boy to him to share his warmth with his hand now coming to rest on his other shoulder. Yuuto looked up at him as he performed this gesture in slight fear and shock, having not being used to this sort of fatherly affection. He soon recovered and found himself feeling incredibly comfortable and strangely more inclined to finished his story. Relaxing he rested against his adoptive fathers side and continued.

"There were times where she was able to beat me when my father wasn't around and the maids of whom had raised me would always turn the other cheek, not caring, not wanting to become involved. Even if they had wanted to, most of them were humans or that of weaker demons, they did not have the power to stop her. As time went on my father continued to fall deeper into his depression and no one but me seemed to even care... Every time I had tried to confront anyone about my fathers depression, to get him help, I was either hit or completely ignored... Everyone in that awful house hated me and they made it known... I was always looked down upon, no matter where I went... and over time... I had come to believe that my father hated me as well, only feeling obligated to keep me alive for my mother's and Yuka's sake." A lone tear had fallen from the corner of Yuuto's eye. Lttle did the neko hanyou know, that a lone tear was shed for him from the elder hanyou as well, because his bangs were covering his eyes. Inuyasha's grip around Yuuto tightened as he continued, reassuring the boy that he was here and wouldn't be going anywhere. Yuuto shifted a bit to dig something from his yukata, pulling out an old crumpled piece of paper. Looking at it, he held onto it as if it were his lifeline.

"One night when I was around the age of ten, I was readying myself for bed, when I found a note on my pillow... Opening it, I had seen that is was written by my father for me ..." Yuuto then opened the note he held, proceeding to read what was within it's contents.

_"Yuuto,_

_I apologize for never being able to be the ideal father you had desired for me to be... Even so, I want you to know that even though it may not have seemed like it... I did try... but looking back... I know now that I didn't try hard enough, that I could have tried harder... I suppose you could say, that your old man is a coward._

_Yuuto... don't live your life like I have lived mine. Leave this horrid place, this place that is not a home and become someone your family can be proud of... I have recently received notice that your mother has passed away... she.. passed away a few years ago actually, I have only recently found out this information and wanted to notify you immediately..._

_Yuuto... I am sorry, but your old man is still a coward...even now... after receiving this news..._

_Yuuto... I wish to join your mother..._

_Son... my last wish is that you leave, leave and find your twin sister Yuka... Find her and protect her with your life, live strong and be happy..._

_Goodbye Yuuto, my son... I love you, even though I have not proved this to you... tell your sister that I love her too..._

_ Dad"_

Inuyasha stayed silent as Yuuto folded up his keepsake and tucked it back into his yukata, and let out a shaky breath, the tears now threatening to fall.

"After reading the letter a hundred times to ensure that I had been reading it correctly, I began to hear commotion downstairs, stealthily I came out of my room and hid to get a better listen to what was going on. Everyone was hysterical... they were frantic about what my father had run off... well everyone except the lowly bitch he had been forced with, she couldn't have cared less... They said that my father was found dead in a humans cemetery by my mothers gravestone. They accused the humans of my mothers village, stating that they must have ambushed him and shot him once... point blank... to the head... but I knew, not only was that not possible due to my mother coming from a poor village, unable to have such amenities as the new developing riffles... it was also confirmed by the note my father had left me... my father had committed suicide... to be with my deceased mother." Yuuto hiccuped, tears now falling upon recalling the painful memories. Inuyasha continued to sooth him, rubbing his arm.

"Then... they proceed to blame me... because if I hadn't been around, he would not have any attachments to my human mother, to feel any obligation toward the human race... Upon hearing this, I took that as my queue to leave. I tucked the note, my fathers last words to me, close to my heart and crept back into my room, swiftly opening one of the windows and jumping out of it into the courtyard with nothing more than the clothes on my back, not even bothering to cast that home one last passing glance." Yuuto finished. Silence fell over the two hanyous as the young boy shook attempting to calm his cries. Inuyasha looked down at him, seeing that he wasn't only holding back his cries, but he had been holding back a decades worth of overwhelming emotions, all to stay strong from his sister. Inuyasha swiftly picked up the boy and moved him to rest in his lap. Yuuto looked startled for a moment before Inuyasha ruffled his hair affectionately, lowering his head so his lips were close to one of the hanyou's ears, ears that matched his own.

"It's okay for men to cry sometimes..." He whispered and pulled back to watch the young boys, dark bluish-purple eyes widen, then moved to look at him, as if ensuring that he had heard him correctly. When realization hit him, the tears began to pour from the eyes of the young boy without his control. He stayed silent initially, still recovering from the shock of realization, but when he came back to reality, he let out a loud ear piercing wail before clutching the fabric of Inuyasha winter hayori and burying his face into his broad chest.

"WHY?" The broken neko hanyou screamed, surprising the inu hanyou as his small fists began to pound his chest.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US YOU COWARD!" Yuuto bellowed, releasing all the built up emotions he had kept within him. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he moved a clawed hand to gently scratch the young boy's back soothingly, holding back his own anger. Inuyasha was angry for Yuuto, wanting to give Yuuto's cowardly father a piece of his own mind, but he couldn't, so he did the next best thing and soothed his adoptive son, allowing him to take out his frustrations on him. Slowly but surely Yuuto's sobs and cries began to slow, no longer hitting the elder hanyou with his fists.

"Why would you leave a ten year old boy to protect his sister on his own..." Yuuto's weak voice stated, it wasn't a question. At that Inuyasha pulled the boy back to look him directly in the eyes and flashed him a genuine, proud smile.

"You've done well son... you have done a great job protecting you sister." Yuuto's eyes widened in pure shock as the elder hanyou ruffled his unruly hair again. Sure Kagome, his adoptive mother, had expressed this to him many times and it had always meant the world to him but... to hear this coming from the man he looked up to as a father figure, who had gradually become the father he literally never had, the father he didn't have to be... was not only a feeling that was completely new to him, but also completely overwhelmed him with emotions he couldn't control. He wanted to scream out with joy, jump around and let the world know it... he wanted to cry in relief for having been able to be a son a father could be proud of... and he was eternally grateful for having the elder hanyou before him be such a huge part of his life. Taking in a deep breath, his tears now having dried, he looked at Inuyasha with a strong look of determination and gave him a smirk that he had picked up from none other than this fatherly figure in front of him.

"Hai." He agreed wholeheartedly. The whole act making Inuyasha chuckle and flash him a toothy grin.

"That's my boy." Inuyasha stated truthfully, ruffling his hair one last time. Motioning for Yuuto to climb off his lap, the young boy quickly complied and they both stood proudly.

"Come on, lets go back inside before we start to worry everyone, if we haven't already." Inuyasha mentioned, receiving a nod from his adoptive son in return. Picking up the wood they had gathered, they head back to their hut, the one place they could finally call home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is love!<br>And greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edited By: Rose-Aki<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	11. Yuka

**I Never Knew**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_**Warnings:**__ Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

_**Authors Note(READ!): **__Oh my gosh everyone! I have absolutely amazing news! This story has been nominated for __**Best Drama Fiction **__at the __Feudal Association!__ My piece is up against many other amazing and inspiring pieces and I wish them all the best! It is such an honor to just be nominated, when I was informed my heart stopped and I literally stopped breathing. I couldn't believe it! Wish me the best of luck! And even if I don't win I am so thankful regardless, and unbelievably happy. Thank you everyone! And check it out here : http:/ feudal-pulpfiction. net/feudal (take out the spaces.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to my Loyal Reviewers:<strong>

_**suikidoen: **__Thank you! I am glad you think so!  
><em>_**ImSexy'NdINoIt: **__I am so happy that you will be sticking with me! And thank you! I try to do the best I can and tie them together as best as I can! I really hope you continue to enjoy! Arigato! I would also love to be an author someday, but I don't think I am confident enough to put myself out there just yet, critiques, editors and publishers can be harsh, and although I welcome it all to better my work, I would need to prepare myself for them more accurately first._

_**Glon Morski: **__That was my plan, well all but one for now. Gomen! but stil with me! I promise you Kagome won't be out for much longer! Arigato!_

_**kkiibbaa: **__I almost made you cry? Thats good to hear that I have moved someone! This chapter almost made me cry writing it! Arigato!_

_**alba angelo: **__I made you cry? Ah! I am so glad I am able to move people! And I promise Kagome won't be in a coma much longer, I swear she will be back soon!_

_**ICanIWill: **__Thank you! I am so glad you love it and it is such an honor for you to say that! Keep reading!_

_**LissaDawn1990: **__Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

_**AM78:**_ _Thank you for all of that advice! It has encouraged me a lot! Please continue to read my story and let me know all of your thoughts! I would love some more advice on writing I only wish to improve!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<strong>_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: 25**_

_**Kagome Higurashi: 22**_

_**Hinata Ryuu: 17**_

_**Yuuto Nakamura: 12**_

_**Yuka Nakamura: 12**_

_**Sakura Ishii: 1**_

_**Shippou Kitsune: 11**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Authors Note: <strong>__Just thought I throw in another tidbit before I continued with this chapter. I promise __everyone that Kagome will not be in a coma for much longer! I am sorry! I just want to Inuyasha to get to know the children on a personal level himself since obviously Kagome knows almost everything about her kids, and develop a stronger father/children relationship between them all! Also my inspirations for my back stories come from inspiring people I have met in my own life. I have been inspired by their strengths and ability to overcome. Without them I wouldn't have been able to overcome many of my own obstacles and tragedies in my own life. Anyway enjoy! I love you all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Yuka<strong>

* * *

><p>The two hanyous walked back into the hut and placed their loads of wood on the handmade wood racks that were located in the back right corner of their ever expanding home. Straightening himself and stretching, Inuyasha cracked his neck and rolled his stiff shoulders, while Yuuto stretched and yawned besides him. His sister, Yuka, glanced at him from her spot by the low burning fire, taking note of his puffy red eyes, worry filled her senses. She could smell the dry saltiness of his tears, but could not sense any trace of sadness emitting from him. Stealing a quick questioning glance at Inuyasha she focused back on her brother by turning her body to face him as he began to trot over toward her, still wearing his winter gear.<p>

"O-Onii-chan... are you alright?" She asked shyly. The question making him stop walking and stiffen for a moment. He had forgotten to clean himself up before returning to the hut and the last thing he ever wanted was to worry his sister, especially when their mother figure she looked up to was bed ridden right now. Before he could even utter a response, Yuka had gotten up from her seat and was nose to nose with him giving him a stern, motherly look, which he had seen Kagome give to him many times in the past. She was examining his facial features.

"Y-Yuka I..." He stammered, but Yuka suddenly pinching his cheeks and then moved his face from left to right. Hinata, tending to Sakura, glanced at the sibling's exchange and smiled softly before returning to her work, which was teaching Sakura different words. Inuyasha had thrown another small log on the fire and let the twins settle the matter on their own.

"Don't lie to me Yuuto, it looks like you've been..." Yuuto stopped her, placing his small calloused clawed hand over her mouth and glaring at her. Surprised but understanding, she dropped her hands to her sides and signed. This was obviously a private matter that Yuuto did not want to discuss in front of the others. Yuuto removed his hand from covering her mouth and turned on his heal to head back out of the hut. Yuka followed him, not even bothering to think about grabbing her own winter gear, because she was too worried about her brother to care for her own well-being. Unnoticed pairs of eyes watched them leave in silence before looking at one another, Inuyasha asking a silent question, wondering if this was a queue for him to follow. Hinata nodded and tilted her head toward the front door as Sakura jumped on her happily exclaiming.

"Hina-chan!" Hinata laughed and hugged her, congratulating and encouraging her for a job well done. Inuyasha smiled warmly at the pair before heading out the entrance himself. Grabbing Yuka's winter gear, which she had forgotten on her way out, he followed the pairs of small tracks and scents toward the meadow where he had initially come from when he met Kagome. Their meeting seemed like a faint memory now, it seems that so much time has passed since the. He smiled thinking of how their relationships had developed so much and how close he and Kagome were now. Although many may think it really wasn't that much time that had passed since then, he couldn't help but feel as if it were ages ago, like he had known Kagome and these children for a lifetime. He wouldn't change any of it for the world.

When the twins approached the outskirts of the woods, Inuyasha spotted them jumping into the high branches of a tall tree. Approaching the tree quietly, ensuring that he could still hear the siblings conversation and also keeping guard to make sure no harm would come to them, he leaned against the trunk of the tree and relaxed. His ears twitched as the wind blew gently through the trees and the gentle nip of the cool air brushed over them all peacefully.

Yuuto settled himself, once he found a comfortable spot in the tree, on a branch and looked over the snow covered meadow with the setting sun making it seem as if it were glistening. Yuka took a spot on the branch in front of him, not really minding if she was comfortable or not. She shivered a bit as the cool breeze wafted over her, but ignored it as she looked at her bother warily. Worry etched all over her features, when she saw that he still had to look at her directly. His eyes were not focused on the outstretched meadow they had play in most of their recent summers.

"Ne... Onii-chan..." She started, attempting to grab his attention. His ears twitched and she knew he was listening, but she still wished that he would look at her and quit hiding behind his pride.

"Were you... crying?" She asked hesitantly. He continued to remain silent for a moment, not willing to respond right away. Still looking past his sister he was watching now how the sun glistened against the beautiful pure white snow.

"Hai." He finally responded breathlessly, his shoulders slumping as if admitting defeat. Never had he wanted Yuka to see his inner turmoil, because he needed to be strong for her and take care of her. Yuka witnessed this and her eyes grew wide.

"O... Onii-chan, w-what..."

"I was talking with Inuyasha-otou-san." He explained quickly, interrupting her. She gave him a questioning look until his eyes finally met hers for a brief moment. She felt her breath escape her lungs as she witnessed the intense emotions swimming within them and remained quite as he continued.

"A-About... our birth father's and mother's split. A-And also... about my life back in _that _home..." Yuuto averted his eyes away from his sister again, this time glaring at his clasped hands in his lap. Inuyasha heard Yuka gasp in surprise, because she knew very well about the life he had after her birth father's death and also of Yuuto's search for her. Inuyasha glanced warily up at the two younger hanyous, hoping all would be sorted out soon. He witnessed Yuka look away from her brother and noticed that she was worried and seemed a bit hurt... maybe scared?

"Is there... is there something you haven't been telling me?" She questioned. It was barely above a hushed whisper, so Inuyasha had to strain his hearing to even pick it up. Yuuto looked at her then with a mix of concern and understanding washing over his features.

"Nothing I didn't know myself... that is... until I spoke with Inuyasha-otou-san." He stated, making his sister look back at him with a questioning look spread across her face. Yuuto cleared his throat to continue, feeling slightly ashamed of the feelings he had expressed earlier and worried about how Yuka would react to such a revelation. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel responsible for his held back emotions, because she wasn't. He chose to do those things on his own, he chose to hide those feelings from her, believing that he was being strong for her.

"I didn't realize how many emotions and feelings I had been keeping locked up inside of me this whole time... not until he opened my eyes... he told me that it was okay to let it out sometimes." He continued shakily, but never averted his eyes from hers as they widened in surprise.

"W-Why... were you burying what you were feeling?" He breathed, preparing his answer.

"I believed that doing that... was my way of staying strong for you." Yuka gasped and made a jerking movement that caused her to stumble a bit. Yuuto leaned forward a bit to reach out to her but she only leaned away from his touch.

"Y-You were doing that... a-all this time... for me?" She mumbled incoherently as she struggled to hold back her tears, which were dangerously close to fall. She gave up and put her face in her hands, shaking her head frantically. He knew it! He knew that she'd do this, blame herself. But it wasn't her fault! None of it! He had chosen to do that on his own!

"Yuka! Don't..." She was starting to shake the branch now and their current position was getting dangerous.

"All I did was continue to worry you! Never thinking twice about how you might be feeling! Always c-crying over mom... I..." She was hysterical now and moved to turn quickly away from him, completely forgetting that they were currently up in a tree... before either of them could register what was happening, Yuka had slipped off the branch.

"Yuka!" Yuuto screamed. It all had happened so quickly, that it was too late when he reached out to grab her. She had literally slipped through his fingers and was now tumbling to the ground. Why did he decide to climb so high up!

"Yuuto!" She screamed for him and reached toward him, while watching him as he quickly moved down through the branches of the trees, disparately trying to catch up with her. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that it was hopeless, that soon she would make a hard impact with the ground. Why oh why did she only continue to worry her brother, why was she always so careless and clumsy?

A breath of air escaped her moist lips, but not from the hard impact she had expected to make with the cold hard ground. Recalling all her senses she took in that she was indeed being enveloped by something hard, but it wasn't cold, it was enticingly warm, comforting... safe. Blinking a few times, she finally worked up the courage to open her eyes upon hearing someone groan a bit... underneath her? Her light blue-purple eyes were blinded by a familiar red fabric and she took in the feeling of the familiar strong, protective arms wrapped around her small frame. Realization finally dawned on her.

"Yuka?" Her ears twitched upon hearing her brothers voice call out to her. Building up the courage from the current embarrassment she was feeling, she finally pulled herself away from the bright red fabric to see more clearly. She was immediately met with the face of her adoptive father, Inuyasha, who smirked that familiar smirk at her, which only caused her to flush even more with embarrassment.

"You alright there clumsy?" He teased.

"I-Inuyasha..." she whispered. She may be embarrassed by her clumsiness, but she was still astonished that he had been there. He always seemed to show up at just the right time... or maybe he followed them. She didn't know, but regardless she was thankful for it. Her ears picked up some movement to her right and she turned to see Yuuto smiling, but worry was plastered all over his face and she felt another pang in her heart. She didn't want to make him worry anymore.

"I... I'm alright." She whispered, finally answering the elder hanyou's question, but averted her eyes away from her brothers, ashamed. She heard him breath out a sigh of relief.

"Geez Yuka... don't scared me like that, you get way to overemotional sometimes." Yuuto stated glancing at his sister's clasped hands, she was fidgeting.

"Gomen-ne Yuuto..." She responded again, barely audible and he knew she was still blaming herself. Inuyasha grunted and moved to sit back up, but he kept Yuka snuggled in his lap, sensing her current tension she was holding within herself.

"Ah don't apologize, you have nothing to apologize for. Just be more careful." He replied and she nodded still unwilling to look him in the eye. Inuyasha shifted to lean against the tree Yuka had just fallen from and Yuuto did the same, sitting to their left side.

"Yuka, don't continue to blame yourself. That was something I chose to do on my own and I am sorry that I troubled you because of it." She finally whirled around in Inuyasha's lap to look at her brother.

"But..." Yuuto stopped her, placing a clawed finger on her lips and giving her a stern look.

"No buts, what I choose is not your fault. It's my own decision and no one else's.." Yuka sighed and sat back comfortably in Inuyasha's lap. No matter what he said, she'd still feel somewhat responsible, but she'd do her best to let that pass. Silence fell over the trio momentarily before Yuka shivered and Inuyasha decided to break the silence.

"Oi, you also ran out of the hut in such a rush after Yuuto, that you forgot your winter gear." Inuyasha stated and moved her off of his lap to stand up. Walking across the path behind another tree he picked up her things. They had been tossed aside when he saw Yuka fall and moved quickly to catch her. Turning back to face the twins again he tossed them to her and she gratefully accepted them. It was as if she was just noticing the brutal chill of the winter air.

"Kagome wouldn't be very happy if she saw that." Inuyasha nagged, smirking at her. She smiled brightly at him before scrambling to put her winter gear on as Inuyasha took his place back under the tree next to Yuuto.

"Arigato Inuyasha-otou-san." Yuka quipped as she secured her scarf around her neck.

"Feh." Came his usual response as he closed his eyes willing to relax a bit. Just as she finished getting dressed, Yuuto stood up and walked past them, back in the direction toward the hut.

"Come on, let's head back..."

"Wait..." Yuka interrupted, grabbing hold of her brother's hand when he walked by her, earning a questioning look from both hanyous. She dropped her hands in front of her, twirling her thumbs and shifting her feet looking at the ground shyly, she was fidgeting again.

"I... I want to tell Inuyasha-otou-san about our mother as well... what I know... what I want thought...:" She stated shyly, making Inuyasha's and Yuuto's eyes widen.

"Yuka..."

"Ne Yuuto, I would like to receive help from Inuyasha-otou-san as well. My experiences are different from yours and... well... this way I won't always be relying on you..." It seemed logical, so Yuuto bit his tongue reluctantly, not allowing words of rejection to slip from his lips. He would always be there for her, she could always rely on him, but just as he did, Yuka needed a father figure as well. Inuyasha watched the exchange between the siblings without uttering a word. Whatever they chose to do was their choice and he'd support either decision either way.

"H-Hai." Came Yuuto's broken response, turning around to walk back toward Inuyasha leaning against the tree trunk to take his seat next to him again. Yuka turned around as well to face Inuyasha with a smile. He was a bit surprised at the moment, not really expecting Yuuto to give in so easily.

"Is that okay with you Inuyasha-otou-san?"

"Eh? H-Hai... but Yuka, don't feel obligated..." Yuka shook her head silencing him.

"I want to, as long as you are willing to listen." She insisted, her unique blue-purple eyes locking with his amber eyes. He nodded and Yuka's smile brighten as she bounced over to take a seat in Inuyasha's lap again. She blushed a bit, not used to being so bold but when Inuyasha's large clawed hand came up to ruffle her hair, all embarrassment washed away. She made herself comfortable and rested her back against his chest. Taking a deep breath, prepping herself for this story, she released it slowly, before beginning. She felt Yuuto take hold of one of her hands and she smiled gratefully at him, finding more strength to continue knowing he was by her side, supporting her.

"Living with okaa-san wasn't nearly as bad as Yuuto had it with our father. I lived in the human village where our mother was born and raised. But even so... momma's family disowned her after the found out that she had been with Otou-san and had us... it was rather lonely." Yuka sighed, recalling the memories of her past. Inuyasha continued to listen intently, relaxing into the tree behind him. Yuuto sat besides them quietly, giving his sister's hand an occasional squeeze.

"Neither the village children really liked me or accept me, nor did any of the villagers... they teased and mocked me a lot... daily, not only that but I frequently came home with open wounds and bruises, usually from the village children but sometimes the villagers partook in such actions as well... and every time it would make momma cry..." Yuuto instinctively began to growl beside them making Inuyasha's and Yuka's ears twitch in the direction of the noise.

"You see the only reason these villagers did not kill me was because I was the headmaster's grand daughter and... although grandfather disowned okaa-san and me and was cold toward us and rude... grandfather had posed a threat through out the village that if my mother or I would die by any of their hands, they would be executed or expelled from the village and unable to take any of their belongings... Even so, they weren't ever lenient when it came to them showing us how much the disapproved of my existence... and grandfather never put a stop to that..." Yuka breather in a shaky breath before releasing it again, holding back the emotions that were swirling within her. Yuuto squeezed her hand reassuringly and she was able to relax slightly.

"Never once did I act violently toward anyone. I let them do as they pleased in hope that it would change one day. Mother would always promise me that one day we would travel... seek out a village that welcomed demons and humans alike. Permitting them to live together in peace and if they were to become one with one another, to be able to raise and accept their hanyou children... but... mothers health was always weak. The winter I turned eight years old... her health took a turn for the worse... Before she died that winter, s-she apologized to me for never being able to fulfill her promise to me... s-she then asked me two selfish, but desperate requests in her dying day... a-and requested that somehow the word of her condition was passed along to Yuuto and otou-san and to also pass along an apology to them as well. I was never able to carry out this request on my own, so grandfather must have fulfilled that request without my knowledge... and the second request..." A tear slipped down Yuka's cheek and Inuyasha was quick to wipe it away. This was able to settle her a bit and she continued to reveal the most difficult days of her past.

"Her second request was that I find Yuuto and Otou-san when I was strong enough and able to do it on my own... to carry on my life with them happy... her last words were that she loves Yuuto and me dearly and quietly... she slipped away... Shortly thereafter... now that I was an orphan... I was taken into my grandfather's home. Not out of pity but more so as an obligation he felt he had toward me. My life there... was much more difficult than the life I had with my mother... there was no love in that home and I always felt so neglected... no sense of comfort, or protection. When I came home with new wounds and bruises, no one was there to care or tend to them as my mother did before. While my mother would never think to lay a hand on me, grandfather never gave it a second thought... without hesitation he would physically punish me for my wrong doings... the main one being, for simply being born... I lived in that horrible home for two long years... outcast, neglected and alone..." Yuka couldn't stop the tears now, they fell down her face involuntarily and all Inuyasha and Yuuto could do was gently rub her back and continue to hold her hand in a tight, reassuring grasp.

"Even then... not o-once... did I ever fight back..." Sniffing, she began to wipe away her tears, hiccuping occasionally.

"But after those two long years... Y-Yuuto found me..." The simple thought alone bringing calm to the young hysterical hanyou and a smile played on her lips.

"He may not have been in the best condition when we met, quite literally for the first time..." She giggled, recalling a mental picture of her brother back then in her mind.

"But he was alive and well... demon instincts and our twin intuition lead us straight to each other that day, even though we had never seen each other."

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_A young hanyou girl with her hair in a messy pair of pig-tails sat in her secluded spot, outside from the village she resided, alone by the river that passed through. A tear slipped from her eye, down a newly formed bruise on her cheek and into the cascading waters of her river flowing across her feet. She wadded in the cool waters, which calmed and relaxed her, settling her rattling nerves and emotions._

"_Momma..." she whispered, her heart aching for the warmth and love she had long lost._

"_Why ya crying?" An unfamiliar, yet comforting voice came from behind her making her jump slightly in surprise with a gasp. Lifting her hung head, she turned around slightly to meet seemingly familiar eyes of a boy who looked to be about the same age as her. Her eyes widened, those eyes were so similar, yet so different than her very own... they held such familiarity in them... Taken in the rest of his appearance, his clothes were badly torn, as if they were the only set he owned and she could smell that he hadn't had a decent bath in several weeks. He also had a tail... not as fluffy as hers but a similar color, more sleek and a darker shade of brown than her own. She gasped, her eyes immediately catching the twin pair of ears adorned on his head, much like her very own, was he demon? Was he a hanyou like she was? The girl stood frozen in shock, taking in completely this boy's appearance. Why did he look so familiar to her even thought she was sure she had never seen him in her life? Why did he look so much life herself? Wait... c-could it be?_

"_Wh-What's your name?" She asked shakily as she turned around to face him completely, wading out to the edge of the river closer to him, her tears had dried now. The boy cleared his throat nervously, taking a moment to respond to her question, seemingly unsure of himself at first._

_The moment the young girl had turned to face him, he was in a state of shock as well. When he had caught her crying in the river alone, out of the corner of his eye as he was passing through, his naturally good nature compelled him to approach her and ask her what was wrong. The closer he got to her, the more his demon instincts began to grow wild, feeling an instant pull toward this girl. She was just so familiar to him... she looked... just like him..._

"_Yuuto... Nakamura, Yuuto..." He finally responded speaking his full name respectfully. This instantly earned a shocked gasp from the girl wading in the river before him. Tears sprung and began to pour from her eyes. She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head from side to side. He couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on, but he had an idea who this girl might be... but it couldn't be could it? It was crazy... it couldn't be... but why would she start crying the moment he told her his name?_

"_It can't be..." He heard her whisper and he hesitated, unsure of what he should do._

"_U-Um..." Yuuto stuttered. Suddenly he found himself being pounced on and tackled down on the ground by this hanyou girl._

"_Onii-chan is it really you?" She shrieked causing him to pin his ears to his head. Her small, clawed hands were pining his shoulders to the ground as he stared up at her in shock. Did he just hear her correctly?_

"_Y-Yuka?" He shouted, earning an excited nod from the girl who had him pinned down. He was now overflowing with overwhelming excitement, pushing the both of them off of the ground and holding his long lost sister to him tightly. He did it! He finally found her!_

"_I found you! I cannot believe I actually found you!" Yuka wrapped her arms around him as well, the tears falling from her eyes were now tears of happiness and joy. The pair of twins clung to each other as if their lives depended on it, bouncing around in utter excitement. Settling down they sat together by the river and talked excitedly for a few hours. Yuuto informed Yuka of their fathers tragic end and she in turn described what exactly had happened to their mother. Still neither cried, because the excitement of finally finding one another was more important and more overwhelming then loosing their loved ones at the moment._

"_Ne... Yuuto?" Yuka said as she proceeded to wash herself off in the river, feeling in need of a bath herself. (clothes still on)._

"_Hai?" He responded from his spot where he lay on the ground, having already washed himself of earlier with Yuka's assistance._

"_Let's leave here... let's travel." She mentioned, not really willing to take no for an answer. He sat up and gave her a questioning look with a cocked eyebrow._

"_Ooka-san always talked about... always promised me that we'd travel someday.. to find a village where demons and humans live peacefully with one another without prejudice... where it isn't wrong for them to be with one another... A place where hanyous, like us, can live in peace... can be accepted." She explained, having already informed him of her life in the village._

"_Let's go there." She insisted. Silence fell over them momentarily as the watched each other. Yuuto pondering his response and Yuka waiting for his response patiently. Yuuto smiled._

"_Hai. Let's go."_

_-End of Flashback'_

* * *

><p>"It took another year of traveling... we almost gave up one day after being attacked by a ruthless bear demon... but that night, while trying to recover, Kagome found us. She showed us this village, the one she lives near, that she protects. Introducing us to Hinata and Shippou she took us into her care without so much as a second though and loved us..." Yuka trailed off, a happy look plastered across her features. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. As the silence fell over them again and the cold began to seep in, Inuyasha cleared his throat to disrupt it.<p>

"Ne, let's head back. Okaa-san may have woken up." The twins both looked at Inuyasha, hands still intertwined and nodded with a smile. Yuka climbed off his lap and fell in step beside her brother, Inuyasha trailing closely behind them.

_'That woman certainly has one big heart.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is love!<br>And greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edited By: Rose-Aki<strong>


	12. Shippou

**I Never Knew**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_**Warnings:**__ Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

* * *

><p><em>Konichiwa!<em>

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

_**Authors Note: **__So I realize it's been like a year since I have been able to update this story. I cannot begin to express how sorry I am. My computer crashed first off and it took a while for me to be able to afford a new one. I also got married; I was consumed with that planning for several months on top of working full time and going to school. So finally after a year I have finally been able to get myself back on track. I realize I have probably lost many of my original readers, so hopefully I can bring this story back, hopefully bring my old readers back, and gain some new ones as well =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ages:<strong>_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: 25**_

_**Kagome Higurashi: 22**_

_**Hinata Ryuu: 17**_

_**Yuuto Nakamura: 12**_

_**Yuka Nakamura: 12**_

_**Sakura Ishii: 1**_

_**Shippou Kitsune: 11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Shippou<strong>

* * *

><p>The three hanyous walked back into the small hut they all called home. Almost instantly Inuyasha made a beeline for the back bedroom, only to find his Kagome nestled under the blankets still in a deep slumber.<p>

"She still hasn't woken up…" A young boy's voice called, as if reading Inuyasha's thought out loud. Craning his neck behind him he saw Shippou sitting by the fire he had just restarted with his back to him. Frankly, Inuyasha was slightly surprised that Shippou was actually talking to him without any sort of anger behind it.

"Hinata-chan just gave Kagome-okaa-sama some pain killing herbs. She's going to be suffering from those injuries for a while… she's only human after all." Shippou continued as he stabbed angrily at the fire. Inuyasha nodded in understanding. As painful as it was to admit, Shippou was right, it may be a few weeks before Kagome would wake up.

"Ne Otou-san." Hinata called. Inuyasha, now away from the back room, turned around and looked past Shippou to Hinata who was standing in the make shift kitchen area with the twins on each side of her. The twins had never changed out of the winter gear and Hinata now donned in hers as well.

"The twins and I are going to go out and find some more herbs for Kagome-sama, we are running low on them." She explained and Inuyasha nodded.

"Don't be out for too long, dusk is quickly beginning to settle in and a blizzard will also be in tonight." Inuyasha instructed, having sensed the blizzard on it's way not long ago. The three nodded in confirmation, sensing the blizzard as well and left. Watching them leave, Inuyasha decided to take a seat beside the fox demon who hadn't moved from his spot near the fire. The two of them remained silent for a while, only the sounds of Kagome's and Sakura's breathing as well as their own, mixed with the crackling of the fire could be heard throughout the small hut. In addition to that they heard the occasional gust of wind whipping around their slightly drafty home outside.

"I don't hate you." Came the hushed whisper of the fox demon hurled beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha almost didn't catch it, but when it did register in his mind Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in surprise. Despite having been called father by him before, this openness was still a surprise coming from Shippou. Inuyasha glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, his knees were up with his arms wrapped around them tightly. His green eyes were fixated in a glare toward the fire and his chin rested on his knees. A light blush from the embarrassment of the statement was evident on his face.

Shippou glanced at the older hanyou out of the corner of his eye as well when he didn't receive a response and caught the shocked look Inuyasha still held. The fox demon's embarrassment grew deeper as he raised his head and turned to face Inuyasha glaring daggers at him.

"What's that look for?!" Shippou growled a bit too loud. Remembering that Sakura was still asleep he drew in a deep breath to calm his rapidly ragging nerves. Turning back to look at the burning fire again he continued with a soft-spoken voice.

"It's not easy ya know? Trusting people…" Realization and understanding now washed over the inu-hanyou's features as he turned back to watch the fire as well. Inuyasha hummed in understanding and received a sigh in response from the young fox demon, who could relate to his pain from the past more then he would have ever imagined.

"Seems like everyone has been able to open up easily to you ne?" Shippou mentioned, having noticed that aside from Sakura who couldn't talk much, all the other children were able to explain their painful stories to this older hanyou. Stories they weren't even able to reveal to Kagome in such a short period of time.

"Not like I've asked for it…" Inuyasha responded smugly, earning a snorted laugh from the kit.

"When I confronted them about it… each one of them gave me the same answer." Shippou explained.

"It seems they all found it easy because they sense that you have had a hard past as well. Even if none of us know what happened… you are hanyou after all." Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should take offense to that comment or not, but he decided to remain silent. Shippou glanced at the unresponsive hanyou who continued to watch the fire. His face was stern, but his eyes held a saddened depressed look.

'_Is he thinking about Kagome right now or is he recalling his own past?'_ Shippou found himself wondering as he continued to study the silver haired inu-hanyou.

'_Maybe it's a combination of both…'_ Shippou thought before sighing as silence washed over them once again.

After some time passed, Sakura's wails could be heard throughout the hut. Inuyasha stood up automatically and Shippou just watched him as he walked over to tend to the wailing demon standing in her crib. Her crying instantly ceased the moment Inuyasha picked her up.

"Tou-san!" She exclaimed cheerfully, giggling with a bright smile spread across her face. The same bright smile spread across the inu-hanyou's face and his heart swelled with adoration before twisting in disgust.

"Whew! _Someone_ needs a diaper change." Inuyasha noted as the putrid smell engulfed his senses. Sakura giggled while Inuyasha held his breath and called over to Shippou.

"Ne Shippou can you grab one of Sakura's clean diapers?"

"Hai!" Shippou responded, snapping out of the trance he was in while watching the pair. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to a box that contained several items to care for Sakura. Grabbing a cloth diaper he quickly walked over to where Inuyasha had Sakura laying on a towel on the floor. He had already removed her old diaper and had discarded it for cleaning.

"Domo." Inuyasha said as he took the item from him and with quick hands put the diaper on the young toddler. Shippou watched the exchange between the demon and the inu-hanyou, who had accepted all these adopted children as his own without a second thought. He had going as far as learning to change a dirty diaper willingly, something he had clearly never had to do in his past. Sakura, now fully clothed, bounced cheerfully as Inuyasha picked her up. He tossed her gently in the air, which earned him a happy squeal from her. The older hanyou chuckle softly and stood up with the toddler resting on his hip. Smiling at Shippou he motioned for him to join him back by the fire.

"So..." Shippou began when he sat beside Inuyasha. Sakura had already quickly snugged into Inuyasha's large lap.

"Why is it that you accepted us as your adopted children… so quickly? So easily?" Inuyasha glanced at the fox demon who wouldn't look at him once again.

"Do you secretly desire to have your own dysfunctional family or something?" Shippou teased, earning a soft chuckle from the hanyou.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. And we aren't _that _dysfunctional." Inuyasha response somewhat sarcastically, earning a soft laugh from the fox demon.

"But honestly…" Inuyasha face grew serious as he stared back into the now dwindling fire.

"I never imagined a family was even plausible for someone like me… Like a dream I wasn't allowed to have." He explained. Shippou glanced now warily at him, not certain he liked the direction this conversation was taking.

"It's a thought I never allowed to cross my mind… I feared I would only end up disappointing myself even more in the long-run…" Inuyasha paused for a moment. A small smile crept up to his cheeks and pure warmth filled his amber orbs.

"But then… Kagome came into my life… and dreams I never thought possible for me… started to come true..." Shippou studied Inuyasha for a moment, attempting to figure out his true feeling. He was studying the connection between his adoptive parents, even though one of them wasn't in the room.

"She really is your lifemate." Shippou found himself saying before he could stop himself. Inuyasha's breath hitched upon hearing this and a light blush crept up on his face. He bowed his head down in slight embarrassment with his bangs covering his eyes, while he ran a clawed hand through Sakura's curly hair.

"I… I suppose she is… although… I really don't know much about having, or being a lifemate." Inuyasha mumbled and Shippou's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't know?" Shippou question and Inuyasha shook his head in response. He returned his gaze to the fire.

"I don't know anything about it either… only that it is a feeling that comes from deep within yourself… like your demon is instantly connected with that person. It's a force that no demon or hanyou is able to stop." Inuyasha nodded, knowing that the feeling he described was exactly what he felt the moment he had met Kagome.

"The only reason I even know that is because Hinata explained it to me when she found her own lifemate… I was too young when my parents died to have been taught that sort of thing by them." Shippou began. Sakura shifted herself in Inuyasha's lap to get more comfortable. When she began to drift back of into slumber, a content sigh could be heard throughout the hut from her. Inuyasha's ears flicked as the fox demon shifted a bit uncomfortably, but he remained silent sensing another story coming his way.

"Th… The humans from a village that was near by my old home… kidnapped my mother… th… they captured, killed and… and skinned her for her coat, as w-well as for f-food… a-and other novelties…" Shippou's voice began to tremble.

"Being a fox… we h-had to live daily with this threat from humans… I-It was like… a never-ending war. I could never understand… w-why humans would hunt demons who caused them no harm… I later realized… the real reason they hunted us… All for selfish gain… for our furs… our meat… they used us for wealth…" Shippou's grip on his pants tightened, threatening to tear into them.

"I despise those demons who hunt humans for their flesh just as much as the next demon they give all demons a bad name… but what those humans were doing just seemed so much more… deplorable to me…" Shippou slammed his small fisted hands down on the floor, now frustrated to tears.

"I mean can't they see that not all of us are like that! There was no remorse! As if we deserved to be hunted because they were hunted!" Shippou shouted, causing the young toddler snuggled in Inuyasha's lap to stir a bit. Inuyasha closed his eyes, running his clawed finger comfortingly through the curly hair of the toddler and sighed.

"As much as I agree with you Shippou… it is _because_ of those demons that those humans made those decisions. They want to survive just as much as we do and for them that means earning large sums of currency… They don't have the abilities to live of the land the way we do… it's more difficult for a weaker race." Shippou growled, still unwilling to believe that statement and still finding that whole ordeal unfair.

"But we never caused them harm! Are you saying all humans have good intentions no matter what the circumstance?"

"No, not all humans are good or kind hearted. Many in fact are greedy and heartless. It all depends on how they act on those feelings… there are desperate humans who hunt just to fill their families stomachs with a healthy dinner for the first time in three days… then there are those as you described, who hunt for wealth out of their own greed… you can't see all humans the same way… then you'd be thinking just like them…" Shippou calmed down a bit. Not responding with a retort this time he allowed Inuyasha to continue.

"The war between the species… it's inevitable… there will always be demons and humans who act on their selfish decisions… who knows if it will ever cease."

"You're right…" Shippou whispered in defeat.

"I know you're right but it's just… just so wrong… it's infuriating!" The kit growled before taking a deep breath to calm himself back down.

"There are even those who turn on their own race as well…" Inuyasha opened his amber eyes to look at the fox demon in question. He knew how true this statement was, but sensed there was more behind Shippou's statement.

"My father was murdered months after my mother… but by a demon tribe… once again it was for his coat and meat… My father fought hard with the Thunder Tribe… but I had been dragged into the battle unknowingly and I was still inexperienced! I was still too young! M-My father… h-he protected me from a fatal blow they had aimed at me… h-he died protecting me…" Now the tears fell freely from the kit's face.

"…it's all my fault… if only I were stronger… if only…" Shippou hiccuped, rubbing the tears from his cheeks angrily.

"If only I had paid closer attention to father's training I… I would have been stronger… I could have saved him!" Shippou's restraint broke and he now wailed in anguish, arousing the young toddler who watched him with worry. Inuyasha signed.

'_Damn what's with the water works this past couple of days!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself, not completely used to these types of situations and certainly not completely comfortable with them. Inuyasha allowed his fatherly instincts to take over again and pulled the young fox demon into his lap beside Sakura, who quickly hugged Shippou to comfort him. Inuyasha gently ruffled Shippou's hair, not completely sure if it would offer him comfort.

"Shippou… he protected you so you could continue living your life and continue with you training… it's a natural instinct all parents have…. Whether you were completely trained or not, your father would still have done everything in his power to ensure you were safe." Inuyasha spoke gently with slight emotion. He was recalling his own father's brave actions when he protected him and his mother the day he was born. Also he spoke from his own feelings of wanting to protect the children he now had.

Shippou's tears slowed as he gazed up at the older hanyou to whom he now looked up to as his father figure. Catching his gaze, Inuyasha smiled down at him warmly.

"Arigato… I now understand why you find it difficult to trust anyone… whether they are human, demon or hanyou." Inuyasha said sincerely. Something behind those words caused the fox demon to tremble again. More tears threated to fall, but this time however it wasn't out of frustration or pain. Grasping the hanyou's red kimono with one small clawed hand and wrapping the other around the toddler who was still desperately trying to comfort him, he buried his face into Inuyasha's chest. He allowed silent tears to fall, tears of loneliness from the lost of loved ones and tears of happiness for all the new ones he now was thankful to have.

"Shh… it's alright… I'm here… I'll always be here…" Inuyasha said softly while rubbing the kit's small back soothingly. Shippou's tears soon ceased and his breathing eventually evened out until both him and Sakura fell asleep in his lap.

'_Talk about a home full of broken pasts…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he glanced at the demons nestled in his arms. Looking at Sakura's face he began to wonder.

'_None of us know how you became an orphan…'_ He ran a clawed hand through her curly hair again.

'_Not to mention that I can barely sense your demon… it's almost as if… someone sealed it away…' _Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened at the thought that had crossed his mind. Only powerful, untamed demon powers were typically sealed out of fear of what the demon could be capable of. Or those of families who don't wish for their identities to be known…even so… to seal a demon's powers… it's dangerous. Not only would they not learn how to control those powers at a young age as they should, once the seal is broken… the surge of that kind of power could kill the demon.

Inuyasha stared at the young pink haired demon with worry-plastered features.

'_I wonder if Hinata might have some insight.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is love!<br>****And greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beta-Edited By: Rose-Aki<strong>


	13. Wake

**I Never Knew**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>__He was a hanyou… fated to be shunned and hated among the world of humans and fated to be hunted among the world of demons. She was an orphan… a human who helps cure injured demons; fated to be shunned and hated by humans, but most demons…sought her care, her love… what happens when their paths cross? Inu-Kag_

_**Warnings:**__ Characters are OCC and rated for later chapters_

_Konichiwa!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha, simply writing from my own entertainment as well as my readers. =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Oh my goodness is was so good to hear from all of you! I made me so happy to see all the readers still reading my story! I can't begin to thank you all enough! So I thought I would treat you all to another chatper =) One many of you have been waiting for! =D Enjoy!_

_**Ages:**_

_**Inuyasha Takahashi: 25**_

_**Kagome Higurashi: 22**_

_**Hinata Ryuu: 17**_

_**Yuuto Nakamura: 12**_

_**Yuka Nakamura: 12**_

_**Sakura Ishii: 2**_

_**Shippou Kitsune: 11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Wake<strong>

* * *

><p>Months of bitter winter passed and the new year had come. The winter was beginning to fade away and the once small drafty hut, that resided on the hill above a peaceful village, was no longer the hut it once used to be. Kagome had yet to wake from her slumber. Her injuries were already healed and leaved behind faint scars to prove it. She was still unable to wake due to the extent of energy she had used during the battle and the heightened strength she continued to use daily to keep a strong barrier, even while she slept, to ensure her families safety.<p>

Inuyasha's worry grew day by day and with it restlessness. He knew Kagome would wake up, she healed completely from her injuries and he sensed no harm to her life any longer, but the anticipation was starting to eat away at him. To distract himself from this uneasiness he continued with his reconstruction of the hut.

The once small drafty hut, contained now four bedrooms, including Inuyasha's and Kagome's. Shippou and Yuuto shared a room. Yuka had insisted on sharing one with Sakura, because she wanted to help her as much as she could. Hinata had her own room. Now each child had their own personal space, something neither of them were ever really able to have before. Inuyasha had also extended the common area a bit, adorning the new addition with new counters, a large sink to wash dishes and even clothes in when it was too cold to wash clothes in the winter by the river. Furthermore there were hand carved cupboards hanging above the counters. They were filled with handmade glasses, plate and bowls, which the children had made. A technique they were able to learn from the villagers at the bottom of their hill.

Inuyasha had become quite the crafty carpenter with his fancy woodwork in the kitchen area and with Hinata's help he was even able to make stained glass for the doors of the cupboards. With the boys help he handcrafted a long, old traditional Japanese table for all of them to sit on together. Hinata and Yuka used their sewing skills to make pillows for each one to kneel on.

The small hut that each one of them called home now brought the comforts of a real home to all of them. The hut almost seemed like one where the head families of villages were living in. It included a wrap around porch, which Inuyasha was beginning to complete with Shippou and Yuuto being his little helpers.

It was a fairly mild day for winter and the tasks of remolding became less and less difficult as the temperatures continued to rise day by day, signaling spring was on it's way. The days of working stubbornly in the bitter cold to finish what he started, lay long behind him.

"Ne, Inuyasha-otou-san." Yuuto called as he and Shippou held the last board to their newly finished porch.

"Hai?" Inuyasha responded as he hammered in the last nails into the board.

"Does all of this mean… that Hinata, Shippou, Sakura, Yuka and I… can stay here? As… as our permanent home?" Yuuto asked shyly, not wanting to tread on any possible thin ice. He looked away, not daring to look the elder hanyou in the eyes. It was a question that had been lingering on all of their minds since Inuyasha started the reconstruction.

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he hammered in the last nail, finishing all of the projects he had planned. Setting his tools down he moved to sit in between the boys, who had each taken a seat at the edge of the porch. Finally taking a moment to relax he leaned back on his hands and looked up into the clear blue sky, well aware of the pairs of anxious eyes on him awaiting his response.

"It is what Kagome strongly desired for you all." He finally spoke, making the two young boys gasp in excitement.

"Y-You mean th-that… w-what you're saying i-is… Kagome-okaa-sama…" Yuuto trailed off.

"Wished to provide us all with a permanent home…" Shippou continued. Inuyasha nodded.

"…so you have being doing all this to… grant her wish?!" Shippou finished with shock and Inuyasha just smiled wistfully.

"But what is with money for food…" Yuuto added. He was still in slight disbelief that they all actually had a permanent place to stay and that they wouldn't have to move from home to home any longer, but most importantly, they would never have split up.

"Money won't be a problem anymore as long as I am around." Inuyasha interjected. It was true, not only could he hunt, but there were several other forms of earning money he learned over the years, not to mention the portion of inheritance he was able to hold onto after his mother died.

It grew silent when the fox demon and the neko hanyou let the news sink in. Soon they exchanged glances, before their faces lit up with uncontrollable excitement and mischievous smirks. Then, before he could even react, the boys tackled the inu-hanyou to the ground.

"O-Oi!" Inuyasha stammered, startled by the two boys who were now embracing him tighter then they had ever done before while laughing in pure happiness.

"Arigato Otou-san!" Yuuto exclaimed.

"We won't ever know how we will ever be able to repay you!" Yuuto mentioned. The actions of the two boys started to make Inuyasha chuckle softly, a warm fatherly smile appearing on his lips.

"You've already done more than enough." He replied softly. Inuyasha slid his arms, which had been pinned underneath each of the boys, out and move to ruffle their hair affectionately, earning more smiles and giggles from the two.

"Hey, what is going on out here?" Yuka called from behind them. Both boys looked up hearing the voice. Inuyasha tilted his head back to see the girls emerging from the entrance to their home. There were admiring the newly finished porch the boys had just completed. Sakura, who was now able to walk, stumbled in behind them. Shippou and Yuuto jumped off of Inuyasha in a barrel of excitement, hardly able to contain the great news.

"Gods, Yuka you won't believe us what Inuyasha-otou-san just told us!" Yuuto exclaimed as he bounced up and down with excitement beside Shippou. His twin responded with a questioning look.

"Oh? And what might that be?" She asked, sounding too mature for her age. Yuuto stopped bouncing and became sarcastically serious, which earned him chuckles from everyone around him.

"Well mi ladies, Sir Inuyasha has inquired that Lady Kagome's deepest desire was to provide the lovely young princes and princesses with a permanent home." Yuuto explained with a slight accent, earning more laughter from his family.

"Sir Inuyasha has granted her deepest desire with this lovely new home for us, currency will no longer be a hardship." Shippou continued using the same sarcastic seriousness and accent as Yuuto had. Hinata's and Yuka's eyes widened in surprise as they filled with tears and breathless gasps escaped their lips. Sakura, able to understand the situation, had a face full of a child's wonder.

Sakura then began to take her wobbly steps toward the hanyou, who she saw as her father. Inuyasha sat up and turned around to wait for her to come over to him, just as she had done when she took her first steps for him. Stopping right in front of him, her emerald eyes widened when she gazed at him, she asked.

"Really, Tou-san?" It came out in a squeak and he couldn't stop the bright smile that spread across his face while he nodded in confirmation. This earned him an excited squeal from the toddler as she launched herself into Inuyasha's arms to give him an affectionate hug. Not even a moment after Sakura had tackled him, he was knocked over again from the right side, in a paralyzing hug from none other than Yuuto's twin sister, Yuka. Inuyasha grunted in slight pain as the scent of salty tears attacked his senses.

"Yuka?" He questioned, taking one of his arms that had been holding Sakura, to wrap around Yuka and rub his hand on her small back.

"Arigato." She choked out through the tears and sobs that overwhelmed her. He didn't push it any further. Sitting back up with the two girls still held comfortably in his arms, he looked up at Hinata who had been smiling warmly at the exchange.

"Hinata." Inuyasha called.

"Eh? H-Hai?" She responded, snapping out of the trance she had been in.

"You and you're mate are also welcome to stay whenever you need and as long as you need. I can always build more rooms." Inuyasha offered, giving her a cheesy toothy grin. Hinata's eyes widened at his offer and she could stop the tear that slid down her cheek. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hai… Arigato Inuyasha-otou-sama." She whispered.

'_Wake up soon Kagome… I want to show you all the things I have been able to provide you and our family… my future mate…'_

* * *

><p>The younger children took off to play in the glistening white snow. They want to take advantage of being able to play in it with the warm weather before it all melted away. Inuyasha smiled warmly as he watch Sakura pack the snow down on her 'snow mountain' that now came up to her knees.<p>

_'Hinata wasn't able to tell me much about her when I asked her about Sakura…' _Inuyasha pondered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

_"About Sakura?" Hinata responded, turning around to look at Inuyasha as she washed the dishes._

_"Unfortunately there's not much that we know about her… while I was gathering water one day, alone, an injured demon brought her to me, asking if I knew Kagome-sama. When we questioned him about her the only information he could give us was that her mother asked him to bring her to the village for her after hearing about Kagome, and her name. Other matters were not explained to him, the reason he explained was that no one was permitted to know… that their true identities must remain hidden.'_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

><p>That only confused Inuyasha more, why would a demon's true identity remain hidden? Who wear they… what were they… and who did Sakura's mother piss off? He decided just to drop the subject for now, thinking he might be able to bounce some ideas off of Kagome when she woke up.<p>

Shippou and Yuka were attempting to take down Yuuto in a snowball fight and Hinata sat beside him on the steps observing the other children with a content smile as well. Inuyasha closed his eyes taking this moment to relax when he suddenly felt the barrier around their home weaken.

'_The barrier has weakened…'_ His eyes then shot open as he sat up abruptly, startling Hinata.

'_D-does that mean…'_

"I-Inu… Inuyasha…" Kagome's soft whisper reached his ears from within the hut. Without a second thought he bolted inside to their room where Kagome had laid for a few months, failing to notice Hinata jump up beside him as well.

He whipped the bamboo door flap back and witnessed a sight he had been begging to the Kami to see for almost the entire winter. Kagome… his beloved future mate was there… in their bed… beautiful grey-blue eyes watching him… and that beautiful smile he longed to see, directed at him, only him.

"Kagome…" He was breathless. Unable to find the ability to breath at the moment he gazed upon her, wanting to ensure this was real and not another one of his dreams. When he came to the realization that this was real, he slowly began to walk over to the futon they shared. Sitting down gently, afraid that if he made the wrong move she might break, he carefully rose up his clawed hand to caress her soft cheek. She instinctively leaned into his touch and her smile softened. Reaching her own smaller, more fragile hand up to rest on his, she closed her eyes and signed in content.

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha." Kagome open her eyes to meet his once again.

"Did I worry you?" She asked softly, worry evident in her voice. Upon hearing her voice, Inuyasha's restraint broke.

"Kagome…" He breathed, before he dropped his head to rest on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her small waist earning a light blush from his priestess.

"I thought I lost you…" He mumbled, referring to the day he watched her fall to the ground after being attacked. His grip on her tightened a bit but not too much, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He scolded her softy.

"Baka…" his voice softened again, this definatly wasn't his normal demeanor, but Inuyasha was overwhelmed with emotions at the moment.

"Stay by me and let me protect you." He whispered, making Kagome gasp. It may have been a whisper but she could hear the intensity behind that proclamation. She knew he would, because he had told this to her before… that he wanted to always protect her… but the sincerest in his voice… it was as if a husband was speaking to his wife… a mate to his mate. It made her heart swell and literally made it melt.

'_I love this hanyou.'_ Her mind whispered as a warm smile reappeared on her face. Watching her hanyou, she reached her hand up and rubbed one of his ears gently. He flinched at first, not used to this sort of contact on his ears, but quickly relaxed as a rumbling sound grew from deep within his chest.

"Gomen nasai Inuyasha… I promise not to leave your side during the next battle…." She whispered comfortingly to him.

"…I will never leave your side…" She added sincerely, a blush creeping back up to her cheeks. She felt him stiffen in shock the moment she had said that. Then he pulled back from her and pushed himself up on his arms to look at her. She dropped her hand back to her side.

"Ka…"

"Okaa-sama!" Came several shouts from outside their bedroom before the children barreling through the doorway into their room, straight to the bed. Hinata followed the three carrying Sakura with her. The three overly excited children unconsciously pushed their hanyou father aside as they all pounced on Kagome, earning and light hearted laugh from their mother. Inuyasha was slightly irritated that he had been forced out of her embrace, but the feeling settled quickly because he knew that they had wanted her to wake up just as much as he had. When he watched the children fawn over her, he couldn't stop the warm smile that once again spread across his lips. So this is what they meant by a happy family moment.

'_A family… this woman… she has given me something I never dreamed of having… my… family….'_

"Kagome-okaa-sama…" Came Hinata's gentle voice over the younger children's sobs. Everyone in the room turned toward the doorway to acknowledge her.

"Are you… alright?" She questioned holding back her own tears of relief. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile as she rubbed the twins ears in an effort to calm them down.

"Hai Hinata. I am fine now…. Gomen ne… I worried you didn't I?" Hinata didn't respond. She simply hid her eyes underneath her bangs as tears slid down her cheeks, confirming her answer.

"Okaa-sama!" Shippou quipped.

"You missed so much!"

"Oh?" Kagome responded giving him a motherly smile.

"Yeah! Like Sakura can walk now! And even speak full sentences!" He exclaimed with pride, proud to have seen a part of Sakura's milestones. Kagome's eyes widened in slight disbelief before she turned back to face Hinata, who had now set Sakura down. Kagome felt Inuyasha gently take a hold of her hand and squeeze it. Kagome watched Sakura intently, as Sakura watched her a brilliant proud smile spread across her face.

"Go on Sakura, go see momma." Hinata encouraged her and with that Sakura began to take her first wobbly steps to her mother. The other children released their holds on her and took their places next to Inuyasha or in his lap.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes with every step Sakura took and as Sakura approached her, Kagome was quick to hugged the small pink haired demon close to her.

"I love you momma…" Sakura whispered, making Kagome gasp and tears finally fell from her eyes. She looked to Inuyasha who was smiling gently and warmly at her, as was the rest of her family. Hinata came in to sit down beside Kagome on the floor, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Kagome chocked on a sob and buried her face in Sakura's soft curly hair.

"I love you too Sakura…. I love you all… so much." Kagome mumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feedback is love!<br>And greatly appreciated!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edited By: Rose-Aki<strong>


End file.
